The Pacific Theatre
by C.M Cruz
Summary: What if Maj. Winters agreed to have Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes Easy to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side Gen. MacArthur as they claim back the islands.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Back The Philippines

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Author's Note: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

Chapter1:

_June 5, 1945_

_It has been close to a month since Maj. Winters accepted the mission to Pacific Theatre; a considerable amount of new replacements for easy company joined us a few weeks after arriving in Hawaii, back to our original number of 140 men. We did have some time off after fighting in Europe, but I guess no one could ignore the feeling that we were still needed. Now it's only time till we find out where in the Pacific they were going to deploy us. _

"I'm thinking we'll just storm them on their own land," A new private whispered to his comrades, Captain Lewis Nixon glanced up from his journal and watched with squinted eyes as the group passed. It was Dog and Omega Company that had also joined easy in recovering the Pacific. Nixon only waited for news on their exact coordinates, from Major Winters who at that very moment was in a meeting. Sad that those who had gained enough points to withdraw from War did, he had more then enough points. But this was one adventure he was not planning on missing, especially by the side of his best friend Dick Winters.

"Mango?" PFC. Patrick O' Keefe offered as he sat down and devoured the fruit. He had dressed down for the weather since it was humid and close to mid afternoon. Nixon shook his head no, closing his journal slowly. He didn't mind the heat; he didn't mind anything but rather went with the flow. Perhaps that was why everyone felt at ease with him, you could say he was considered one of the 'nice' ones. "Everyone's on the talks now, been hearin' all these stories about them Japs and stuff. Don't mind me killin' some of them, 'specially after what they gone and did to Pearl Harbor." The tragic event that triggered the involvement of America into World War II was still raw to those in the armed forces.

"Where's the rest of the company?"

"Town, you forget when the week ends and the weekend begins, this place is that good." O' Keefe took another big bite of his mango the juices sliding down his fingers. Nixon smiled and just stared out to the ocean since the base they were in was by the beach. It seemed that all the bases were by beaches in Hawaii. Both men sat side by side till it was late afternoon when O' Keefe had to leave since he promised a Dane to the dance hall that night. Nixon eventually left the beach and went back to his barracks to change into a fresh shirt; he concluded to himself that if Winters was not done with his meeting by early evening he would go to the nearby pub and have a drink. Winters would know where to find him, since that was the only place that wasn't overcrowded with privates and their Danes, it was more of an informal gentlemen's club.

Dick Winters exited the General's office, he had been in there for close to five hours, enough for him to wish that he was still back in Europe where decisions were fast paced and there were no second thoughts. He winced as his right leg throbbed from the shrapnel hit about a year back. The sun was still high and it was still burning hot, even if it was close to six in the evening.

"Thought I was going to go to the pub alone tonight, did they just let you out?" Nixon called out; he had left his barracks in time to meet Winters halfway to his own barracks. Like most of the soldiers staying in Hawaii he had gotten himself some Hawaiian made shirts which were light for the weather, and inexpensive.

"Yeah, they needed five hours to tell us where we were going to go." He replied, he turned himself around so that both he and Nixon were walking toward the pub. They could hear shouts and music coming from the nearby town, other then that the barracks was empty except for a few denied weekend passed men here and there. "General MacArthur is hard on saving the Pacific though, can't deny that."

"Well he did make a pact with the people of the Philippines that he was going to come back." Both men made a face and laughed, moving on to other subjects. People back home called him crazy, but crazy enough to be winning slowly back the Pacific. Everyone had thought that once the war in Europe was over, Japan would follow suit. But instead it pushed forward conquering almost all of Southeast Asia and major parts of China.

The pub was close to empty with many of its occupants being old native men, or officers of higher rank, or married officers taking drink before retiring to their homes for dinner. Nixon ordered the drinks while Winters picked the seats he chose the ones by the window, so they could see who was in town or who wasn't. "Here you go," Nixon said as he set a bottle of pop in front of him. Nixon had a glass of his favorite whiskey in his hand. Both men gave a small toast and took their sips.

"Let's go to the dance hall! Please I want to dance!" A girl begged trying to pull her unwilling date to the building where it seemed everyone was going. Nixon watched as the guy shrugged his shoulders and kissed the girl right on the lips, earning a hard slap on the chest and a giggle.

"These guys make me feel old," he commented.

Winters nodded in agreement, sometimes he wished he could be like them. Not care for one night but his rank would never let him rest in peace. He would always be the first to know if he'll be sending out his men to die or win. He would have to be the one to address a letter to an awaiting mother that her son had died. Anyway the war in Europe never really went away, he still had nightmares. Had nightmares of the men that were killed under his command, the ruins, everything.

"So tell me what the General has planned for easy company?" Winters took a big gulp of his pop and bent forward to relay everything that was told to him with Nixon listening earnestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Author's Note: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

Chapter 2:

"Bend over," A nurse said sharply to a private. Today Easy Company was in line to take their shots, which prompted a rumor that they were going to be deployed soon. The truth wasn't far from the rumor, but no one had yet to verify it.

"Jesus, Mary why you got to be so harsh!" Babe winced after Mary the nurse assigned to barracks Easy and Dog stabbed him with a needle on his right buttock. Sad to say she was just getting started, again she stabbed him with another needle, Babe gasped for air, feeling the burning sensation of the medicine running through his whole body. He could hear his comrades sniggering behind him, which prompted a remark from the private. "So Mary after having a glimpse of my 'assets' you want go out into town tonight? Oh!" Mary had smacked his ass hard enough to leave a mark, and the pain doubled.

"Next!" Babe hiked up his pants and left not without the whole Easy Company laughing and giving him cat calls.

Vaccinations took most of the day, and Winters wasn't planning on doing PT afterwards. He let the guys off that night, but the next morning it was back to business. Up by daybreak Easy Company did their usually PT and a five mile run on the beach. No one knew what to expect, stories told by other soldiers who did go into battle in the Pacific told tales of natives, suicidal Japs, and just drinking the water could be deadly. They weren't in Europe anymore that's for sure. It was on June 8th that Winters gathered his company and proceeded to tell them of their deployment plans and tactics for recovering the Pacific.

"This strategy is called 'Island Hopping'; it's been in effect for some years now with slow results, especially since our forces are only attacking beach side. The main islands that General MacArthur is keen on are Iwo Jima, Okinawa, and the Philippines. We have been assigned to the Philippines." Nixon lectured.

"We will be deployed first to Australia, where you will be re-briefed on your mission and taught basic landmarks of the Philippines and the new code. Our mission is to take back the southern most part of the Philippines, which is Mindanao. Upon arrival we should meet with Navy and Marine forces, and assist with the recapture of two bases and to end resistance in Mindanao. We have ten days to train and reacquaint ourselves with techniques and mapping skills. Company dismissed."

It seemed that the plans for Easy Company to train wasn't what the Japanese wanted because on the following day on June 9th a radio broadcast went through announcing that Japan have disregarded the offer of a 'Unconditional Surrender'. This news heightened the tension of warfare in the Pacific and Easy Company was sent out to Australia the next day. Operation 'Mindanao' had been pushed forward.

"Don't drink the water, unless it has been boiled or it is rain water!"

"Be prepared for hand to hand combat!"

"Prepare for sharpshooters!"

"Do not remove your helmet at all cost; I repeat do not remove your helmet!"

"Code: Ocean, Water. Repeat Ocean, Water." Maj. Winters cried out, looking around at his men. They will be flying over at 0100 hours, and land in an open field four miles from the enemy's takeover. They will then meet with navy forces a mile within the said takeover; Operation Mindanao, to take place at 0500 hours with both bases besieged at the same time.

No one landed out of the DZ so it was easier for them to find the American forces that were hiding in the jungle, with some Filipino Resistance fighters. It was simple; half of the resistance fighters went with platoons one and two of Easy Company with the Navy; while the rest of the platoons went with the Marines and the rest of the resistance fighters. The plan was for them to split within themselves and attack from all four sides of the base, at the same time. This will surely catch the Japs unawares and give them a greater chance at claiming the bases.

PFC Tipper, Webster, and Shifty crawled over the wet grass, swapping at the mosquitoes that were feasting off their faces and hands. They were with platoon one and stationed with the Company's CO, Major Winters. The CO was at the back with one of the other Navy officers studying the diagram of the base.

"Shit these bugs are freakin' eating me alive!" Webster hissed between clenched teeth. He rolled into a ditch, moving quickly aside for Shifty and Tipper to settle in as well.

"You're not the only one suffering Web." Shifty offered taking off his helmet to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Put that back on soldier!" A hiss rang through the night air; at once all three men lifted their weapons up.

"OCEAN!" Webster whispered loudly.

"Water," The voice answered, Captain Speirs stepped out of the darkness all three men lowered their guns.

"Fuck Speirs, we were going to shoot you back to Japan." Shifty said giving their Captain a withering look. The rumor about him in Germany was still raging like a fire that wouldn't go away, if there was one man to fear in the Company it would have to be Speirs.

"Your helmet Tipper on," Tipper did as he was bid and watched as Speirs stood before them for a little more whiles and move on down to the other ditches. Probably to check on the other soldiers and see if they were following the rules they were told in Australia.

"Still gives me the creeps." Webster voiced out, the other men agreed and went on to lighter subjects. All the new replacement privates sat anxiously waiting for the call to act on what they were going to have to do.

At exactly five in the morning Base one was hit with both gun fire and grenades from all four sides. Two minutes later Base two was hit with rocket launchers and taken over by person. "Push forward! Push forward!" Both Second Lieutenant Lipton and Captain Speirs yelled as they ran across ground zero toward the base, it didn't take long for them to capture both bases. The Japanese were taken by totally surprise there were no POW's.

Those new to combat would never forget the battle in Mindanao as they have affectionately named it. The courage of those that fought would never be forgotten with 105 men in total from the Easy Company, the Naval and Marine loss of life. The bases were secured and all where in horror to find POW's their bodies littered the basement floors, all looked like they were shot to death. "Those fucking bastards," TSgt. Donald Malarkey sneered. It was a stark reminder to those who fought in Europe and to those new to death that life was precious.

"Don't get to comfy we're leaving for another mission," Cpl. Eugene Roe commented as he stuffed his medic bag with fresh supplies. Maj. Winters had told him earlier where they were being send, and he knew that he was going to need all the supplies he could get his hands on.

"We just got here, aren't we allowed to wallow in our wins?" Private Wilson asked, Roe glanced up and gave him a look and moved on to look for more morphine.

"Good job jackass," Private Louis boost, he had been transferred into Easy Company right after training, instead of being assigned to the recovery of Europe. "He's the doc of the Company watch him not treat your sorry ass when you fall because of your shitty attitude." Louis and some other men got up and hiked to the beach, where they were being picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Author's Note: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

Chapter 3:

_June 14, 1945_

Easy Company did move out again this time dropping close to 2300 hours behind enemy lines. Sgt. Malarkey, Major Winters, Second Lt. Lipton, and Captain Speirs made up the commanding officers of the Company; they had lost a total of 40 men in the Battle of Mindanao which wasn't so bad. Upon arrival they were shot at from a nearby infantry that was making its way up North. "Shoot! Shoot!"

"Move toward the trees! Keep shooting!" Speirs ordered, as he fired off his weapon toward the moving shadows. The swords by their side catching the moon's light, they were ambushed. Private Tipper fell down, his weapon flying out of his hands turning around he watched as the a shadow approach him. But before the Japanese could stab him with his sword, a Filipino fighter had run out of the jungle that encircled them and ran his sword through the Jap first.

Resistance Fighters fired from the trees that they were running toward, while a few ran out herding them toward the jungle, or running to carry the wounded to safety. The Japanese had stopped firing once they were out of range. "Keep moving! Up! Walk straight and up!" A foreign voice echoed ahead, everyone followed. Nixon lagged behind urging the Company to climb; the wounded were dragged or carried on a comrade's back. It seemed like forever till they came upon what looked like a makeshift village.

All of the 506th Regiment was stunned to find it quiet the huts were dark except a few which some of the men were climbing into. A few climbed the trees or went back into the jungle, down from where they came from. "Hey, you speak English?" Grant asked one of the men that had helped them escape the Japanese. The man shook his head and pointed toward within the village.

"You follow me, meet our commander." A lone Filipino said, the company followed, looking around wide eyed as children and women peeked from their windows to look at them. Tipper waved at a child who quickly hid herself.

"Bits jumpy aren't they?" He muttered to Sgt. Malarkey.

"You would be if you were being hunted like a pack of dogs," Nixon countered bringing up the rear. Major Winters had walked ahead with the Filipino; they seemed to have talked because he turned around to address his men.

"There's hot food inside the church, you could also bunk inside the lit huts that surround us. I want you guys to eat and get some rest tomorrow we'll talk. Nixon, Lipton and Speirs follow me. Dismiss." At once everyone separated some going to the huts while others took to the church for some food. Again they followed the man into a building that looked to have Spanish designs; they were ushered into a large room, which looked like a meeting hall. At the far corner were a large table with chairs and three men standing in front of it. Another figure had their back turned to them looking out the window.

"Commander American troops arrived like you said." At once the man that had led them from their DZ to the village hurried out. All four officers watched him and turned around only to stare wide eyed at the mystery person. It was a woman, a young woman dressed in man's clothing; she wore a hat so that they could have mistaken her as a guy from the back, skinny, and of short stature. But her height would be considered tall among the other women in the village. The three men watched with amusement when Major Winters stepped up to shake the hand of the nearest man to him.

"Sir, I'm Major Winters of 101st Airborne, Easy Company. This here is my communications officer Captain Nixon, Captain Speirs and S.Lt Lipton."

"I'm Captain. Cruz; this is Sgt. Aquino, Sgt. Verna, and lastly my daughter Cassandra Cruz." Everyone shook hands by order of name, the last to shake hands were Cassandra and Winters each eyeing each other up.

"We were ambushed at our DZ, thanks to your men we were able to arrive without any loss." Captain Cruz smiled and motioned for them to sit, which they did. Cassandra took her father's right side, her eyes laying on each of the officers in front of her.

"I'm sorry for that. We had been setting base here for over a month, we can't move out of the mountain because so far this has been our best out post. It's easier to maintain and defend especially with so many refugees with us." A few women had entered as he talked bringing in cups and the finest alcoholic beverage the Filipino's could offer.

"I was told that there would be more from the Philippine Army stationed with you." Nixon offered, taking a small sip, his widen at the taste. It was pure Spanish red wine, it must be very old. "This is Spanish wine."

"Yes, it's the best we have here. Most of the Filipino military men were scattered throughout the provinces to wage guerrilla war on the Japanese. We had an American soldier with us, but he was killed during a failed raiding party conducted by the Japanese. He was a good man."

"Father," Cassandra had finally spoken again the men were surprised to hear such a cultured voice from her. Unlike her father and the man that brought them here she did not retain any accent, it almost sounded like she had an English accent instead.

"Ah yes, General MacArthur has given orders for us to make a wall on this mountain. That no Japanese can not pass, there are naval forces coming from behind them in a few days." He got up and pushed aside some maps to show a detailed map of where they were. They were close inland surrounded by mountains a good advantage for them.

Both Winters and Cassandra moved closer to the map, Cassandra traced what looked like a road that leads through them. "This is the main road that the Japanese use for transportation. We do raid them from time to time but we haven't for a while till tonight since the arrival of the refugees a few weeks ago. They were burned out of their village and seek the nearby church, which we had converted into our base." She offered.

"We must block that road by any means allowing the Japanese to go around us or to go through. If they go around there is another resistance party that will take care of that. If they go through we'll be ready for them, most of the men here grew up fighting in these trees against the Spanish and the Americans." Sgt. Aquino said Speirs glanced up and locked eyes with the old man, who only stared back.

"When they see the road is blocked that is when they'll start bombing the mountains. So you see we need your help, we need to keep the wall strong, cut off their supplies, and wait for the arrival of another Company to help defeat them. It'll hamper the invasion from the south, and might endanger the Allied Camp." Cruz concluded, Major Winters who had been quiet that whole time glared at the map, thinking.

"When is the precise date?" He asked.

"June 20th."

"How many Japanese are there exactly?" Nixon asked.

"Four Companies two infantries and a very famous Japanese General." Cruz smiled at his daughter with pride. She had been the one to gather the Intel on the Japanese, crossing enemy lines to Japanese occupied villages, speaking to the villagers, giving hope that the Americans were coming. Lipton gave the girl an unsure look, she just named out about 1,000 men who were willing to kill themselves in order to kill their enemies. How in the world did she know all of that?

"Who's the General?" Speirs asked.

"General Yoshiro Katagawa, one of the Empires's prized Generals. He was the one that ordered the bombings of Manila. He's a smart General, cunning, and skilled in tactics."

The meeting ended with Cassandra showing them their rooms which was inside the same building. Lipton declined and said he'd rather stay with the men; it'll be too lonely for him in a bedroom. Speirs too declined saying he was use to sleeping outside, both men made their way downstairs to the huts but going toward the church for a hot meal before bed.

"I can have a hot meal brought up to your room Captain." Cassandra offered, Nixon grinned and turned to Major Winters who stood beside him.

"Twelve year old red wine, my own room, a clean comfortable bed, and now a meal brought up to me? Are you sure this is a mission? Feels more like a vacation, goodnight Winters, Miss." He promptly closed his bedroom door; nodded ahead she led him a few doors down and opened the door, going in first. He glanced around and smiled, it looked like Nixon with some feminine touch to it, it was certainly bigger then Nixon's though.

"I can have a hot meal brought to your room Major." She offered.

"No it's alright Miss; I want to see my men before I turn in." Moving aside he watched as she turned over his bed for him, she did the same for Nixon. As she worked Winters couldn't help but study her, he was so use to it, that it was second nature to him. She wasn't skinny but she was big either, and her skin was just a honey tinted color, unlike some of the men they saw who were just dark. Yet she still wore her hat, he was too, it was improper to wear a hat in front of lady at once he took off his helmet just as she finished turning his bed.

"Someone will come by with coffee in the morning, if you want to wash there's a stream down the hill. Just ask one of your men they should know what you're talking about, some of the natives have already shown them the way. This building doesn't have any working bathrooms and the electricity is run by the stream as it goes downward from the hill, it's that old. If you need anything my chambers is two doors down." She said all of this in a rather rushed tone, but her eyes at all times was upon his face.

"Thank you Miss and goodnight," she bowed and exited the room; he listened intently hearing her enter her room. He did make his rounds to see the men, most of them fallen asleep after eating the food, which was really good. It was fish in some sour broth and rice.

"Seeing if we got ourselves into any mischief yet Major?" PFC Webster asked he sat with his back against the doorframe of one of the huts. Winters smiled and made his way over to him, both of them giving each other a firm handshake.

"You're telling me Luz hasn't?" Both men laughed.

"So what's the story? Are we going to be heroes tomorrow?"

"No tomorrow we get use to the land, make ourselves comfortable with what we got." Winters reached out to rub his chin, his hand moving over some stubble. He needed to shave tomorrow. "Web, do you know where the stream is, where we can wash up some?"

Webster grinned and nodded. "It's just passed those trees and take the path down, it'll lead you there."

"Thanks, go get some sleep you might not know I might make you guys do some PT tomorrow morning." Maj. Winters said jokingly, Webster gave him a sour look.

"Night Major."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to **Dancing en Pointe** for your reviews! I'll try my best to make sure you enjoy this story, as much as I am writing it. I also want to say that it was **Darkover's** story "His Wife" that inspired me to write this fanfiction on Band of Brothers. If you want to read her stories she's under favorite authors in my profile. Thank you again for reading, and comments are most appreciated, they're a booster when it comes to writing a story.

Alright Italics means it's in Tagalog, the Philippines' national language.

Chapter 4:

Cassandra woke up early just as the sun was breaking through, hoping to wash in the stream before anyone woke up, she gathered her things and silently made her way out of the building. There were some guards out each of them smiling at her as she passed them. The sun hasn't even fully shown itself and already she could feel the humidity on her skin.

The sound of rushing water filled her ears as she descended down to the stream to find it empty of people. She walked a few steps away from the path and found a small area with a large boulder to lay her things on. Humming to herself she undid her hair from its braid and sighed as the pressure of something pulling her scalp ease. She rushed in taking off her clothes and hurried into the water, yelping as the cold water washed over her body. The stream wasn't fast close to the shores so you were able to wade around in it, but she had to be careful because if she made her way forwarded some the current would take her. Sighing she cupped some water in her hands and threw it in the air, like a little child.

Winters had gotten up early himself, nightmares of the men he killed flashed around him in his dreams. Rubbing his face he again noticed his stubble and decided to shave since he was already awake. The coffee hadn't come up yet, but he could already see the sun peeking through the trees. He gathered his shaving kit and a hand held mirror and like Cassandra silently made his way to the stream. The same guards that saw Cassandra also smiled at the man; in return he gave them half salutes.

"_Isn't Cassandra washing in the stream_?" One of the guards asked the other as they entered the building where the women were baking bread.

"_It looked like she was going to do laundry_," Both shrugged, and went on with their business.

He had just got off the path only to find the same girl from last night in the water, naked. Feeling himself turn red he turned around sharply and cleared his throat. Again he did it, a bit more loudly then he should have, after which he got a reply of a sound gasp and her ducking into the water neck deep, her hands covering herself under the water.

"Major Winters, Good morning." She said simply moving deeper so that her body was more hidden then it was by the edge of the stream.

"Miss Cassandra Cruz, I'm sorry for intruding if I knew you were here-"

"It's quite alright just don't face this way if you plan on…" Her cheeks turned pink at the notion of him washing in the stream as well with her.

"No Miss I'm just going to shave." She nodded forgetting that he had his back towards her.

"Alright," She eyed him as he neared the stream and start to put some white cream with a brush all over his chin, cheeks, and neck. Finished he dipped his blade in the water and turned so that his back was towards her, taking that opportune moment she got out of the water and hurriedly pulled her shirt over her head, it was long enough to cover halfway to her thigh. What she didn't know was that Winters had a mirror in his hand and practically saw everything. Unlike his men he wasn't going to exploit her and she looked too young for him anyway, plus he had a sweetheart back home. That's if she'll still have him.

He was still shaving when she hurried past him not saying a word, her hair had already soaked the back of her shirt, but she didn't care she'll deal with it when she got back to her room. Already a majority of the villagers were up fixing food for the 506th Regiment or changing guards. The children were feeding the chickens, some chasing them around and laughing as one fell trying to catch it.

"You saw her? Naked?" Nixon asked both of them were sitting in another room of the building it looked to have been a study room since there were bookshelves and a desk with chairs littered around the place. Cpl. Cruz had offered it to Winters as a tactical room he could use, maps were provided for him as well.

Nixon woke up to some warm coffee and a good hearty breakfast. Both men were waiting for Lipton and Speirs to appear, they had send a little boy to get them.

"Yeah, I was just as embarrassed as she was. During breakfast she wouldn't look my way and I sat next to her father!" Nixon laughed at the situation and shook his head.

"If I had been in your shoes-" Nixon started.

"Who's shoes?" Asked Malarkey as both he and Speirs entered, the little boy they send out closed the door behind them. "Who's shoes?" He asked again settling himself into a chair while Speirs stood by the desk leaning against it.

"Where's Lipton?" Winters asked.

"He's dealing with the platoons, who's shoes?"

"Major here had himself a little peep show today." Malarkey grinned, Speirs was the only one not amused.

"Come off it Nix,"

"Who was the lucky lady?" Malarkey asked.

"Miss Cassandra Cruz," Malarkey's smile was a mile long. Major Winters just shook his head and Speirs well Speirs just stood there. "She looks like she's 19 years old, so she really isn't that young, what eight years your junior? Can't be picky," This earned him a slap with a rolled map, provided by Major Winters himself.

"How are the men?" Winters had addressed his question to Speirs, Malarkey and Nixon was still giggling over their teasing.

"Good Major. I already supplied some of the scouts a few of our men to guard the village. Luz and Webster went with some to watch over the main road that Sgt. Cruz talked about last night." Winters knew he could count on Speirs, the man was a good leader it always surprised him that he never earned any higher ranking.

"Good job Captain. I want you to stay by me today when we go and look over the defenses. Sgt. Cruz had made arrangements for us to meet the other fighters on the hill opposite of us. An American leads them, been here since General MacArthur pulled out in 42'." Winters slapped Nixon and Malarkey again with the map. "You two fools stay here and take command. Our landing was anything but quiet. I just wonder what the Japanese will do, now that they know someone is here to help the Filipinos. Understood?"

"Yes Major." All three men answered simultaneously.

Mid afternoon Cap. Cruz, Sgt. Aquino, Major Winters, and Captain Speirs with a few men made their way through the thick jungle that covered the hill over a rickety bridge and again through some heavy foliage in order to encounter a village similar to that they were staying in. though only a few women were present, no children, and a lot of men with guns. Among them was an American Lieutenant; by the name of Brian Williams, and boy was he glad to see them.

"Heard you ninnies falling all over yesterday night," he cracked doing a sloppy salute and shaking their hands individually. "Right glad to see your baby faces though, right glad I am." He had finished shaking hands with all the men he turned his full attention back to the map he was just studying as they came in. "Some of my scouts told me of another train of supplies making its way from God knows where to here. They're stopping at every post on the main road, so I give them till after tomorrow afternoon to pass right by you."

"Yes Sir," Cruz agreed.

"You plan on shooting them or letting them pass?" The men that were with Lt. Brian Williams glanced up from looking at the maps and stared at Cruz. Their leader always complained about Cruz, letting the enemy pass under his nose, all for the shake of the villagers that hold refuge with them. "Cruz I think you should, you got yourself a company of paratroopers. If there are men I would depend my life on during the war, it would have to be them."

"_Would this not hinder General MacArthur's plans_?" Captain Aquino asked.

"Hell it'll help, we should be attacking any convey that passes our way, stop their supplies. It'll be easier for us to hold them down till help arrives; you can't fight Filipino and American soldiers without supplies." He laughed as did his men, but the arriving company were not amused. But Winters knew that Lt. Williams had a point, the more raids the less supplies the easier it is to hold them till help arrives to either dispose of them or take them as POW's.

"How many men do you have?" Captain Speirs inquired; he had found out yesterday night that over all it was 100 Easy Company including himself, Nixon, Lipton, and Winters; And 40 men, 21 women, and 15 children.

"50, Captain, 50 crazy Filipino bastards who I wouldn't trade for the world," He roared, his men cried out in agreement, bringing a small smirk to his lips. So that would be 190 men who will be holding down 1,000 Japanese and a famous General, till reinforcements arrive. They were outnumbered, and most likely short on supplies, perhaps raiding the Japanese supplies trucks isn't such a bad idea.

"So Cruz are ya in or are ya out?" Captain Cruz only smiled and shook his head.

"I am no longer in charge Lt. Williams, Major Winters outranks me you should be directing your questions toward him." All eyes turned toward the tall redhead man, who was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of command. He was going to speak to Cruz privately about the command situation but he must have made up his mind, if he was handing him the reins.

"Well I say yes, Lt. Williams has a point and we could use the supplies," Speirs smirked again, it was just like Major Winters to think practically, that was why he liked Winters, because the man was practically, and they thought similar thoughts. Williams grinned and slapped his hands together, nodding his head.

"My men will brief you on what they've seen," Conversation drifted toward other channels, and it was at nightfall that they agreed on what was to happen in order to achieve their mission. They arrived back to their camp, nothing went wrong and Nixon had managed to drink himself to sleep. Captain Cruz and his men retired early tired from the travels, they were old men and war had aged them even more. Malarkey updated Winters on the happenings and what he had learnt from the guards, while Speirs was updated on the road and the landscape by Webster and Luz.

"Thanks Malarkey,"

"No problem, Major." Malarkey answered before shutting the door; Winters went back to looking at the map of the mountains that they were staying, Williams men had made a rather crude map of where major landmarks were.

Sgt. Cruz was right when he said that the mountain area they chose as base was good. Their back was against other mountains and their right flank was protected by another guerilla pack. They had a view of the main road, and they lived so uphill it would be a torture for the Japanese to climb and fight. Throwing his pen down on his desk, he ran his hands over his face and glanced out the window, which overlooked the center of the village. Some of the younger women were talking to gaggles of his men.

He moved closer to find Cassandra coming up from the path that led downhill, her hair swung behind her, a little girl was holding her hand and in her arm was a basket full of what looked like mango. The little girl ran away to her friends, while Cassandra went alone and entered the building that he was in. He got up right away and left the study room only to bump into her at the entrance of the stairwell.

"Ouch!" The basket fell out of her grasp onto the ground. At once both of them bend down to pick the fruit, Winters cursing to himself for being clumsy. "I'm so sorry!"

"No I should be sorry," Winters answered back, holding the basket while she piled the last of the mango back in. "I really didn't mean-"

"What the hell is that noise?" Nixon cried out from upstairs, his voice broke on him so he couldn't yell any of his colorful language. Cassandra smiled politely and motioned for him to follow her; he did and ended up in what looked like the kitchen. There were some women sitting around peeling potatoes, or gossiping.

She motioned for him to set them on the table which he did then followed her out, the women already giving him curious looks. They had exited from the back way so that they were out of anyone's sight, excluding the nosy Filipino women cooking dinner. "I'm sorry for you know this morning and just now," Winters blurted out.

"Don't worry Major Winters," She assured him, flashing him a smile which he accepted with his own. She was wearing a white dress that was similar to those of the American trends. But her hair was down and instead of heels so wore a pair of simple slippers, and went without make up. "So I have heard that you went over to see Lt. Williams and his men."

"Yes Miss, he's a lively man." Cassandra laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"True, but he's a good man and his men are loyal to him," They had been walking downhill through the trees as she talked. Dick following closely behind her, he could smell the Jasmine in her hair. "Just like your men are loyal to you." Pushing through some branches they entered a whole new section of the mountain. Dick glanced around at his surroundings; the moon was full so he could see everything. The area was filled with flowers, vegetables, and fruit. It was where they got their food; it looked beautiful especially with the flowers in bloom. The stream was close by to, it gurgled as it went its way downhill. "I've heard great stories about you Major Winters, how you saved so many lives."

Winters watched her as she picked an orchid and tucked it behind her right ear; he slowly moved forward and watched her movements her hand caressing the plant that gave her the flower to wear. Feeling oblige to answer he said meekly. "But I've killed so many in return. So many of them were young men, fighting for something they didn't understand." Her hand stilled on the leaves, but he went on. "I get nightmares, their faces always haunting me, I don't think I'm as great as those stories you hear Miss Cruz. I'm nothing but a decorated man for killing boys who were only protecting their land." He cast his gaze to the ground in shame, but from her shadows he watched her movements, felt her hand as she reached over and cupped his chin, then both her hands so that she cupped his face and slowly lifted it so that his gaze rested on her. The moon made her look pale, her almond shaped eyes dark as midnight, and her lips full and moist as she licked them before she spoke.

"You did what you did to save your life and your men. You're not a murderer Major Winters…" She whispered, the smell of sweet mango mixed with Jasmine filled his senses when she moved closer and snaked her hands to his neck giving him a hug, while his arms hung limply at his sides.

"Richard Winters Miss, you can call me Richard if you like, or Dick that's what my friends call me." He half whispered into her hair, his arms moving upward as he held her close to him. He thought after he killed his first man that he wouldn't be able to feel any sort of calm but he did, at that very moment, with her.

"Please call me Cassandra then, if we are to be friends." He nodded, pulling away slightly she angled her face higher; he was very tall since the top of her head reached his chin. From that distance she could properly see his facial features. His eyes which looked blue at the moment, but green when she first met him, held pain and sorrow; his lips which were parted slightly had frown marks on either side; but what she loved was the slight dotting of freckles on the bridge of his nose, and his hair. His hair reminded her of when she was a child her village would build great fires in order to welcome a fruitful harvest. It would bring warmth and security, and with his arrival Cassandra felt the rekindling of those feelings.

Her hand moved back to his cheek, his skin felt rough under her fingertips. "Your coming has brought courage and faith to my people; even now your name is whispered through the mountains around us, where they all hide. Waiting for the day they are finally safe and liberation handed to them. So you see Richard, you think yourself a murderer but to us, to your men, you're a liberator, and you're a leader." He just stared at her, her words sinking in. But his brain shut down on him, when the sounds of screams and guns rang through his head. He didn't like this, he felt that he was feeding the people lies, he wasn't a good man. His hands are covered by innocent blood from his European tour, not with German blood but also with his men's blood. The men he had send out to secure a town, or to storm a barrack.

"No," he whispered back hoarsely, pushing her away as he turned around only to collapsed down on the grass. Faces of men, the burning buildings, the screams of women and children caught in the line of fire. The burning sensation at the back of his eyes felt overwhelming as he tired his hardest to stop them from flowing. But he couldn't, his shoulders shook as he fought to control his emotions, but he couldn't. He knew his life would change once he fired his weapon and killed a man. He felt her beside him as he knelt on the ground the tears trailing down his face. He felt her hands upon her shoulders urging him to move forward so that he laid his head against her stomach, her fingers running through his hair. He brought his arms around her holding her tighter feeling that if he didn't she would float away, and leave him alone. She did not stop him as he finally let the emotions that he held for so long flood over him, but held him and kept to her ministrations.

"A murderer never feels guilty for killing a man."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: Last chapter I gave Major Winters a 180 degree turn in the emotions department. That man had seen too much in Europe to come out just fine and dandy. It's a medical fact that one out of every twenty WWII vets suffered from depression, flashbacks and nightmares. Also those men who fought in the frontline were more likely to show more symptoms of depression then POW's, because they **had** to kill. Plus who wanted to go and hug that sexy Damien Lewis? I did! DIRT, BLOOD, AND ALL! Again feedback is most welcome! Yesh Yesh.

Chapter 5:

"Speirs pick your men."

All of Easy Company were standing in lines facing their CO in a at ease stance. Speirs moved the cigarette that he was smoking to the corner of his mouth, so that he could reply. Winters had informed him early that morning that he was to pick eight men from the company and Captain Cruz would pick four of his own men, where he'll take command of all 12. Already the four Filipinos picked were standing behind waiting to be ordered, they were already briefed by Speirs as he briefed all of the men.

"Leibgott," the private stepped forward.

"Luz," he made a face but too stepped forward.

"O'Keefe," The private yawned, as he stepped forward.

"Malarkey," The man gave a double take as he heard his name being called, frowning he stepped forward.

"Talbert, Louis, Wilson, and Shifty," He finished out, the two new recruits high five each other, causing Talbert and Shifty to cast their glares at the younglings. Taking a drag from his cigarette he flicked it to the ground and stomped on it. "We meet at 1500 hours and make our way to the road; Dismissed."

Turning around he found a few women looking at him, and then at once pretend to look other way or whisper behind their fans. He didn't like that one bit, giving them a blank stare he went back into the building to talk to Winters, and to get away from the giggling mess. As he went inside a few of his privates gathered by a hut smoking and watching as the women giggled and whispered.

"How the hell does he do it?" Grant asked. Eugene Roe was sitting at the entrance to the hut; he was rolling up some ripped clothes into bandages. Babe was leaning against the wall, while Leibgott sat on the ladder, his gun resting in between his legs. "He doesn't show the slightest interest in any of them, but their still go gah gah over him!"

"You jealous soldier?" Roe asked, the men laughed at Grant who only snubbed them.

Nixon, who was standing at the window with a cup of coffee in his hand, watched as Roe threw a rolled up bandage at the back of Leibgott's head causing the men to laugh, he turned and took a seat in front of Winters who was reading a book that he found in the study room. The place was filled with books, but that was the last thing Nixon wanted to do. "Their coffee is good."

"That's because they pour five pounds of sugar in them." Speirs answered as he entered the room, leaving the door ajar and taking a seat next to Nixon. Winters looked up from his book and nodded his acknowledgement that he entered the room.

"You got the men you wanted?" Winters asked as he turned a page, and resettled himself before reading again.

"Yeah and the men that Cruz provided speak enough English so we can all understand each other perfectly." He took a seat next to Nixon, leaning his M1 against his chair. Nixon eyed his gun, he had stopped carrying his gun around since yesterday and Major Winters only carried his pistol. But he wasn't going to say anything, it was Speirs choice he wasn't going to question that.

"Have you checked their communications yet Nixon?" Dick inquired, turning to the next page. Nixon gave a half sigh, he did take a look at it yesterday and it looked fine. It was man powered though; it was his first time to see one of those.

"Yeah, I gave one of the men a talkie to give to your Lt. Williams. It's easier and faster. Did you see what they had for a radio, you got to crank that crap!" Both Speirs and Winters gave him looks; Nixon just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. After a few more minutes Speirs left with his men to raid the Japanese trucks filled with supplies.

The Filipinos led the way; talking among themselves sometimes one of them would turn and glance behind him, to make sure the Americans were still with them. They had taken the same path down, but were now cutting sideways so that they were as close as possible to the road. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, it would be another hour before the convey made it's up the road. Speirs split the men, four including Malarkey and two of the Filipino fighters on one side; himself and the rest on the other. The plan was for them to ambush at the same time, causing confusion and giving them enough time to gun the drivers and guards, without damaging the trucks. The Filipinos didn't have any, and they would come in handy.

Malarkey gave Luz a smoke and lit it for him, Webster was groaning to himself about the weather and nudging Shifty awake to remind him about taking a swim in the stream. Speirs on the other hand kept himself leveled with the ground peeking over once in awhile, and looking at his watch repeatedly. Soon the sounds of an approaching vehicle was heard coming from Northeast of them, Speirs tapped Leibgott who nodded and readied his gun.

On the other side Malarkey signaled them to ready their guns; he glanced up to see two trucks. They waited till the first truck was almost past them; Leibgott got up and shot the driver right through the head. The Japanese was so shocked he didn't even take out his gun, till another shot rang out, he slumped over in his chair. Gunfire was heard a few more times as the Japanese in the other truck tried to fend them off, it wasn't long till they were shot dead thrown over the closest cliff, and the trucks driving up the rickety path to the village.

"What we got here?" Luz asked, he took out his knife and cracked open the crate to find guns. Speirs, who was also riding in the back, glanced down and shook his head. Webster who was in the other truck also opened one of the crates, his yells echoed as he held out a pack of cigarettes, American brand cigarettes.

"Honey we're home and we brought the bacon!" O'Keefe yelled over the roars of the trucks, he jumped off even as it was running, throwing a pack of cigarettes to Heffron.

"Jesus, are you serious?" He asked the rest of Easy Company joined in on crowding around the trucks to see what was inside.

"Back away," Speirs ordered at once the men took a few paces back. He gave them a warning glare, and pointed at the nearest villager, which was a little boy. "You get Major Winters and Captain Cruz." The kid nodded and ran off toward the building. A few minutes later Cruz, Sgt. Aquino, Winters, and Nixon ran out of the building, smiles plastered on their faces.

Speirs jumped off the truck so he could meet them on ground. "Sir," he saluted Winters who did the same towards him. "Two crates of guns, a crate of Cigarettes, and the rest are provisions. I think they were getting ready." Winters nodded, his worst fears, the Japanese were going to fight till the bitter end, till every one of them was dead; A waste of both Filipino and American lives. "We kept the trucks they could be of some use later on."

"Good job Captain," Again they both gave each other a salute, Speirs to the trucks to supervise the shipment and where things were to be placed.

"Luz I'm watching you!" Speirs yelled, Luz stopped himself from stealing a carton of Cigs and grumbled about working in the hot weather. It was hot; it must be the hottest day since they arrived in Philippines. Some of the women gave them a drink of water, while others gave them rags of cold water to put around their necks or over their heads. The supplies inside the crates were carried to designated areas, while the hay used for making more beds in the church, and the crates were chomped down for firewood.

The commanders were cooped up once more in the hall, discussing about the rationing of the provisions and ammo they have. There were some loud screams and a lot of talking, which got Nixon's attention, he made his way to the window and watched as the children and many of the women rush toward the village circle. There were some of Easy following as well, smiling and laughing a few with guns strap to their backs.

"What have we here?" He asked himself, but Cruz was close enough to hear him.

"My daughter fixed the phonograph; she had promised the women a long time ago that she would show them how to dance like Americans." The men chuckled, but Nixon was intrigued.

"Your daughter went to the United States?"

"She went to school in Hawaii for boarding school and afterwards college. The top of her class, she's a smart girl." Nixon nodded again still very intrigued, Cruz and Winters had finally agreed as to what would happen to the provisions. "I'm very tired why don't you go and watch, she's a very good dancer." Cruz left while Aquino started to clean the table of the mess they made.

"Let's check it out," Both Winters and Speirs gave him an inquiring look, Nixon just gave them a grin and urged them again. "Aw come on, I want to see it's been awhile since I heard American music much less seen anyone dance to it!"

"If you wanted to see that you could have went to the dance hall by the barracks." Speirs stated simply, he was in no mood to be surrounded by tons of people especially children.

"Dick! I know you want to take a look, it'll be quick!" Dick conceded without saying a word, he also wanted to see her. He wanted to thank her for what transpired between them last night. That was the first night he didn't have any nightmares, even if it was only for a few hours. "Ron just watch and leave!" Speirs shook his head but ended up following them out, he was glad he followed the burst of fresh air was a welcome, and it was cooler too. Truth be told there was a large group of young women seating in the front, the children and old ladies sitting behind them, and the men of Easy Company sitting by their huts, on the ladders, or leaning again the hut walls.

"Major!"

Winters scanned the crowd and nodded at Lipton; all three men made their way through the crowd and stood beside him. Leibgott smiled at them and turned his attention back to Cassandra. She was standing by the radio already children were surrounding her looking at the machine with wonderment.

"_Ate what is that?"_

"_Ate can we touch it?"_

"_Ate dance now!"_ The children begged her, she quieted them down and shooed them back to their parents, cranking the lever she watched as the disc started to turn and slowly placed the needle on the disc. There was a crackling noise then suddenly a blare of trumpets, piano, and drums filled the air. She clapped her hands in delight and twirled around to face everyone. Winters noticed right away she had just a bit of make up on, and her dress was another American made up but sleeveless, the ones that the natives wore in Hawaii because of the hot weather.

"_Alright watch carefully!"_ She called out, she moved around and started to twist and move around with an invisible partner. The Filipino girls cooed and laughed when she kicked in the air flashing a thigh, while the old women clicked their tongues disapprovingly. The men of Easy Company sang along remembering the words, it was the same song that played before they left for Europe.

"Close your mouth private," Nixon smirked; Wilson turned and grinned at his commander.

"I could say the same for you Captain," The men roared with laughter. Speirs only stood stony face, watching her as she glided and twirled, sometimes stopping to drag a young woman to dance with her, but always denied.

"Why don't you go and dance with her, you should never leave a young lady alone on the dance floor." Luz countered. At once everyone started to push each other and egg each other on to make a move. When Nixon out spoke them and pushed Winters roughly toward Cassandra.

"I propose that Major Winters dance with Miss Cruz on behalf of Easy Company!"

"Nix-" Dick started with a warning edge to his voice.

"Yeah go Major, you show how skillful we American boys are on the dance floor!" Toye yelled.

"And in bed!" Another rowdy soldier yelled from another hut.

"No," But their calls and shouts had attracted Cassandra and the women, since they had turned around to look at them. Nixon took the first move and pulled Winters toward Cassandra who had stopped dancing and waited patiently for them to approach her.

"Miss Cruz, you'll need a dance partner to show your girls how to really dance," He pushed Winters in front of her. "Major Winters volunteered." Before she could say anything Nixon had rushed back to the men, giving some of them high fives.

Cassandra turned her attention toward Dick and gave him one of her soft smiles, which he remembered from last night. "Major?" He bowed and held out his hand, she laid hers on his and at once they both danced slowly and got into the groove, soon they were doing the jitterbug and twisting around. Cat calls and shouts of encouragement were heard from the men.

The girls just watched with amazement at Cassandra's boldness, she was allowing the man to hold her around the waist and lift her off her feet sometimes. Lita, Cassandra's best friend gave a look toward the old women who were already shocked at the behavior. But it didn't take long for the men to join in, taking some of the women by the hand, till almost everyone was dancing with someone. The children running around, between their legs, and the little girls were dancing with some of the easy men by standing on their feet. Speirs shook his head and left, he never liked dancing, and preferred to find a quiet place where he could smoke.

"How are you Miss Cruz?" Winters shouted over the noise as he placed Cassandra down on the ground. He placed an arm around her waist and twirled her around a few times before stopping her to face him.

"Remember Richard I told you to call me Cassandra," She laughed as he twirled her around again. She faced him once more and placed a secured hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming over and saving me from making a bigger fool of myself. Dancing with an invisible partner is harder then it looks." He laughed and held her closer so that Luz and his partner don't bump into them.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she twirled herself slowly in his arms and faced him again. "No one has ever seen me like that, I mean about what happened after Europe."

"And no one else has to know, you're a strong leader Richard and you're also entitled to express your emotions." The music had slowed down so now they were just rocking back and forth, giggling from the girls was light and frequent. "Don't worry it's our little secret."

"I want to thank you; it's been awhile since I went to bed with a clear head." A loud laugh came from behind them; Winters automatically lowered his voice making Cassandra scoot in little closer to hear him. "Whatever you did, I just want to thank you." Both were lunged forward a little when Martin accidently bumped into Cassandra's back. Richard caught her from stumbling, making both of them smile.

"Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you back home Dick?"

"I do."

"She must be the luckiest lady in the world, to get a guy like you." She pulled away a little so she can stare right at him; a soft smile graced her face. But before she could say anymore Nixon was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dick bowed in acknowledgement, and handed her hand to Nixon. For the next two hours she was handed from soldier to soldier some wanting to only dance, talk or just hold her. Cassandra felt sorry for the men she listened as some told her of their sweethearts, their children, or what they did before they were send off to fight. It was only after dancing with Webster did she noticed that her feet were hurting her, pulling away from the group she sat in the nearest chair and took off her shoes, her toes were red, and her ankles were begging for her to sit. Glancing up she noticed that the girls her age were finally letting loose, some with limit English only danced, while others like herself who were taught English were conversing freely and even smoking. Richard, who wasn't hard to miss, was standing besides Nixon and another man who had a scar on his cheek. Winters noticed her quickly and gave her a half grin; she smiled and bowed her head a little in respect. Some movement that went down the stream caught her eye, turning around she watched as a paratrooper made his way down. Feeling like she needed to follow she got up and followed him her heels dangling from her hand.

The moon wasn't as bright as it was when she led Richard into the gardens but bright enough for her to maneuver her way around the trees, and the rocky path. Stumbling a little she finally reached the stream to find the same paratrooper his back towards her as he lit a cigarette. But before she knew it a gun was cocked back and a pistol was aimed right at her heart.

"Miss Cruz," The guy whispered, she had been so busy staring at the gun that she didn't bother looking up at the person. The gun was pulled back, undocked, and placed back in the hostler. "Miss Cruz you shouldn't sneak up on a paratrooper."

"Maybe I just shouldn't sneak up on you," She replied, Captain Speirs didn't even smirk at her little joke but turned around and continued to smoke as if aiming a gun at a woman was an everyday thing. "Wouldn't you like to dance? There are a lot of girls over there that-"

"I don't like to dance." He stated, she sighed but tried again.

"Then at least enjoy the-"

"I don't like crowds either." This time he turned around and gave her a look, it was first time anyone had talked to her like that. It wasn't proper for a man to even cut a woman from finishing what she had to say.

"You're not a very good gentleman."

"Miss Cruz I don't need to be, if you haven't noticed we're at war." Cassandra didn't say anything but walked closer to the stream, letting her toes touch the water.

"It doesn't mean that you can't enjoy something," she whispered more to herself but Speirs turned around and stared at her. If she wasn't so stubborn and bold she would have cowered under that stare of his. As if those dark brown eyes are staring right through you into your soul. "And you know what! At least I don't enjoy killing people. I heard the stories about you in Europe; I wouldn't be surprise if they were true." If he was going to be a jerk then she'll be one right back.

Speirs had it; he came down for a quiet smoke not to be judged by a girl who never saw war or death. He didn't even bother finishing his cigarette, but just flicked it in the air and watch as the stream carried it away downstream. He rearranged the gun that hung from his shoulder, and made his way back towards the path but stopped. "I'm alive because I kill; you're alive because you're protected. You don't know anything Miss Cruz; you don't know how it's like to have death stare you in the eyes everyday. You don't have any right to judge me, stories or not. Good evening Miss Cruz." She didn't reply, but just stare at the stream. The music and laughter wavered through the air but it was faint against the sounds of the stream.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to **Mokana- Chan** and **Dancing en Pointe** for reviewing and reading! Yes Filipino pride! I'm sorry for taking so long in writing Chapter six! I had so much school work, college is stressful and it's only been a month. Poo. But I'm starting to get back my detailed writing skills that I lost a long time ago. Yay for college and it's useful yet boring English classes! Okay the truth I haven't even started on Chapter seven, but I do have a really good outline. It contains a lot of action, so get ready! Thank you again for reviewing, that pretty much keeps me writing. I'm serious. I can see that a lot of people read this, or the same people read it over again, but that's cool anyway! So have fun reading this chapter!

Chapter 6

_June 17, 1945_

War never left as some had wish, no it only found them. At daybreak there were screams and a large black cloud of smoke rising from where the Japanese had stationed themselves. Everyone was frightened, the men were sent out frequently to scout the mountain side, and there was always a group of Filipinos and Easy watching over the main road. There had been an increase of armed Japanese forces massing up on the other side.

"Attacking them now would only anger them, and we have nothing to work by except for the orders. We keep them on the North side of the road, till reinforcements arrive." Winters voiced out, Lt. Williams had arrived with all of his men, abandoning their base to merge with Easy and Cruz's men. Cassandra the only woman invited to the meeting sat patiently by Dick, her eyes strayed from her father, to the map, then finally to Speirs. Only when Speirs tried to return eye contact she immediately pretend to study the large map laid out in front of her.

"Attack them now! Hell I'll lead the run myself!" Lt. Williams shot back. He was hungry for action it's been awhile since his men and himself seen anything. And the fact that they were letting large masses of Japanese stay put right under their noses bothered him.

"We have civilians and limited ammo, Lieutenant." Nixon informed him, he had gathered as much Intel that he could get his hands on via eavesdropping on Japanese radio communications or the bamboo telegraph.

"We're just going to let them bomb us first then?" No one said anything; Major Winters sat back down in his seat. He thought over for some time and nodded to himself as if agreeing to his plan.

"Break radio silence and talk to base. We need to know if they're coming on that exact date. We also need to inform them of the increase number of Japanese troops from the North. If my corrections are right their coming in as reinforcements, and if I'm correct again we're going to have a hell of a fight on the 20th."

You understand that when I do break silence the Japs will know our exact locations." Nixon replied, it's not like they knew they were there already, but with so many of them passing through. They could put aside their fears for just enough time to realize that they could storm the mountains and win. They were so few to what looked like the whole Japanese Army.

"Just do it," Nixon nodded and left to the make shift communications office.

-W-

Earlier that morning…

"_Get out! Get out!"_ A Japanese officer screamed as he waved his pistol in the air. The villagers scurried out of their homes, the children crying, and the men giving each other anxious looks. The Japanese had arrived two months ago and never left, using their village as a safe house and their food. The resistance stopped helping them, afraid that fighting would only kill more lives. They were practically on their own, and what scared them were the motives of the Japanese. _"Raise your arms in the air!"_ He motioned with his arms; automatically everyone did as they were told.

"_Mommy I'm sleepily!"_ a little girl whispered, her mother hushed her as the Japanese walked up and down the two long columns; Men in the back, children and women in the front.

"_Translator!"_ he yelled again, at once a small Filipino in Japanese uniform hurried to his side, bowing profusely. _"Tell them this: We are the military secret police. I know of the American landing a few days ago. I want someone to come forward and tell me where in the mountains they are hiding. I want to know how many of them there are, and I want to know how many Filipino resistance fighters are with them."_ The translator bowed again and translated what he said from Japanese to Tagalog.

The villagers quivered with fright, no one stepped forward. The officer gave them a hard stare and pushed the translator forward. _"Tell them I'll kill them, if they don't tell me."_ The translator choked on his words, but they knew what the Japanese said. It was the same as when they were drunk and wish for something from them. Yet everyone remained silent, either too scared to say anything or defiant as the case of most of the old men and the young women.

"_Burn and kill everything."_ The officer whispered, officer second in command gave the orders and watched as the men jumped out of the covered trucks with their guns and bayonets. The villagers screamed with terror and try to run away as fast as they can. The commanding officer only turned around and surveyed the landscape, his eyes resting on the mountains just a few acres away. It took two hours to burn the village down and kill it's occupants except for one. The young boy was dragged by his arms to the officer, bloodied and broken.

-W-

One of the Filipinos who were watching over the road sprinted as fast as he can through the woods. He had left his gun behind, fearing that it'll slow him down immensely, pushing through the last of the scrubby he came upon the village, but kept on running till he got to the building where all the commanding officers were. _"Captain, Captain!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, at once everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"_What is it?"_ Cruz demanded.

"_Sir we found a boy! On the road he's bloody!"_ Everyone remained still; Cassandra was the first to react. Even if the Americans couldn't understand they knew enough that it was important.

"_Are they bringing him up as we speak?"_ she whispered.

"_Yes ma'am," _

"_Is he dead?"_ Lt. Williams asked.

"_Yes Sir… But I thought we'd bring him up anyway… You have to see this_…" At once Cruz and Lt. Williams followed the man out while Major Winters, Speirs, and Lipton lagged behind with Cassandra.

"What's going on?" Winters whispered to Cassandra as they exited the building. Lipton and Speirs edged themselves closer to hear what she had to say.

"They found a dead body on the road. If my thoughts are correct it must be a villager from the Paleto Village just down the road. They had been helping us with Intel, but we stop all contact when there was an influx of Japanese soldiers there. This morning there was black smoke rising from there."

It seemed that the body had arrived shortly after the man because there was already a large crowd looking into a cart. The screams and wails of women echoed around them as they got nearer, the children sent away. Cassandra only needed a small glance; she turned around quickly into Dick's arms.

Dick glanced down at Cassandra to see if she was alright, and then back at the body. It looked like a boy from what he could distinguish; the face was mutilated so it was impossible for anyone to know who it was. But what got all the attention was what was craved into the boy's chest.

"We will not stop. We will not surrender." Lt. Williams read out loud, those few who understood English hummed and whimpered in fear. Cassandra who had gathered enough wits slowly pulled away from Dick and read the message as well, then up at Major Winters.

The commanding officers met again in the hall, but joined by the platoon leaders of Easy, and of the Resistance. Cruz was greatly affected by the message, fearing that the Japanese will surround them instead of hitting them from just one side as was predicted. Nixon had returned with bad news, the company that was coming wasn't large enough to defeat the number of Japanese in the area, and only contained three tanks. Also air can't be provided it'll only attract more of them to their viscidity. Keep to the plan, block the road and keep them bunkered in until they arrive.

"That's suicide! The Japanese aren't stupid; they could just maneuver into the mountains and kill us all! I mean if it's only 50 men it'll be fine, but over 1000?" Williams blurt. It was risky especially with them being pinched in, the Japanese were getting antsy.

"We need to cut limitations," Speirs voiced out, Winters nodded in agreement.

"Gather any men hiding with their families; try to make our numbers double. Send the women and children to the nearest Allied camp." As he talked he pulled out a map of the area at once everyone crowded around the table. "That mean's crossing Japanese territory," Dick glanced over at Cassandra who stared at the map, her arms hung limply by her side.

"No! We can protect them here!" Cruz countered.

"No we can't. It'll be too chaotic their safety will distract us from our main goal." Speirs reasoned. Dick nodded agreeing to what Speirs said. Cruz gave them a helpless look and then to his daughter, that would mean she'll have to go as well. She was the only one that knew how to read a map and speak perfect English.

"Father please," Cassandra whispered he gazed at her helplessly; he had lost his two sons, his wife, now his daughter. He conceded by placing a hand over his eyes, and turned away from the men.

"Nix get base and tell them that we have refugees. Ask them for the coordinates of nearest Allied Camp to our location." Nixon got right on it; turning back to Cassandra he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I need you to tell the families hiding, that the men are to stay behind, and that the women need to pack provisions." She nodded and left too.

-W-

It was late in the afternoon when there was another meeting this time it involved all of the commanders of both the Filipinos and Easy, and two women. Cassandra and another woman, a Filipino who was married to a sailor in Hawaii, sadly he was killed in the Pearl Harbor attack, her name was Mina. Nixon had gotten as much Intel and land mapping from the base he could get, and relayed everything to Dick who came up with a plan in a couple of hours for Operation: Evacuation.

"Operation: Evacuation commences in 000 hours, goal is to reach Friendly ground, in 72 hours. Miss Cassandra Cruz will be leading the party through Japanese territory." Nixon announced. "Base has told me that the nearest ground is 210 kilos, Northeast of the mountain range, and coastal. If communications gets through to the Alamo Scouts they should be expecting you, and might meet you thirty miles from the destination." He held out his hand to Cassandra which she accepted allowing her to move closer to him and look at the map. Everyone else crowded around also.

"You're party will be divided into two groups, Miss Cruz you'll take group one, and Mrs. Grant you'll take group two. Don't worry you'll be traveling together but it' easier to keep track of people that way. Cass- you'll have to take the path from Lt. Williams' base down the mountain you should be facing West by the time you reach level." Nixon slowly moved his finger downward and stopped suddenly. "You should reach ground level by daybreak, don't move, you lay camp no fires and keep quiet, when night comes you start moving. If you keep a constant pace and don't stop to rest, you should be at the halfway point by daybreak. Find cover till nightfall, start moving and you should reach San Fernando by daybreak."

He moved his finger in a curved line to the town, which hugged the northwest coast of Luzon. It was known for its two seasoned weather and the white beaches that made it popular for tourist before World War II. "You'll be safe you're as deep as you can get in Allied Territory." She nodded her understanding, as did Mina. Major Winters stepped forward this time, giving Cassandra a small smile to calm her, she looked like a nervous wreck after all the information Nixon gave her and the stress from it all.

"Take this," He took her hand and placed his pistol in her hand. It looked like she was going to let go but he placed his hand over hers tighten both their grips on the gun. "You keep this with you at all times." She nodded dumbly, it's all she could right at the moment, letting everything sink in. "Go and get some rest you'll need it." He whispered, again she nodded and left the room, the gun dangling from her hand.

-W-

Lipton, Martin, and Speirs were walking through the grounds each smoking a cigarette. Lipton had taken the habit back in Europe and it stuck to him, it use to be him and Winters that wouldn't smoke or drink, but it was just only Winters now. Popeye and Shifty were showing some Filipino boys how to shot and then reload their weapons, Webster and Leibgott with Jericho were trying to make communications between Filipinos and Easy as easy as possible. Hand signals, one word commands in both English and Tagalog were the essentials. It seemed like many of them were getting ready for the next day, the Japanese would most likely start moving during the daytime, it was hard to go through the mountains at night even on the main road, due to unsteady cliffs, random rock falls, and of course the guerrillas. They would have a better chance during the day with light, sight was their ally.

"It's always so Goddamn hot here," Martin mumbled with his cigarette in his mouth, they all went back to wearing the full uniform, orders by Speirs. Lipton just smirked and stopped to watch the women hurry around the village, the children gathered in one area their eyes wide and blank. "You they they'll make it?" Martin asked, Lipton didn't say anything it wasn't for him to say who would make it or not. But it sure as hell ain't easy to cross 40 kilos of Japanese held territory.

Speirs didn't listen to any of them, he watched with curiosity as Cassandra hurried from the building into the wooded area, it looked like she was going uphill. Without saying a word he left Martin and Lipton, and followed Cassandra up, she had a good head start in front of him, but he was still able to spy her from what light the sun was giving them. It was after a few more minutes of climbing did she stop and make a sharp right turn disappearing from his view. He gained the few steps he was from her and followed through to find himself overlooking what looked like a valley. Cassandra turned around right away she gave him a quick look and went back to staring out in the open.

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone." She didn't reply but stare out toward the distance, Speirs edged closer so he was standing beside her and to see what she was staring at. Before them was the camp of Japanese soldiers, all waiting to cross the road and meet the Allied forces.

"I arrived in Manila from Hawaii two days before the attacks," She half whispered, Ronald stared at her, watching her, but she didn't meet his gaze. "I never knew of unhappiness during my childhood, my Father worked for the American- Filipino Army, my Mother was a teacher in one of the best international schools in Manila, and a beautiful older sister, Maria. We had a wonderful life."

"But then the bombs came, then American forces left including my Father, then they came. I felt like I died that day when the American forces left, the flag taken down. When the Japanese came they were pro- Asia, brainwashing the Filipinos, but I knew that it was all lies. I joined the underground soon after with my sister and mother, it was under the guise of a prayer group meeting. Maria became a nurse and worked in the hospital, since my Mother and I understood English and knew how to read and write, we were given jobs in the Japanese headquarters. My Mother worked as a typist in the War room, while I worked as an under secretary for General Kobiyashi, he was part of the Secret Military Police."

"For a year we stole supplies for Americans and Filipinos, it was hard to get any Intel the Japanese were so secretive, all they did was smile and tell us to move on. Then when news of the surrender of Bataan was announced, the façade of pro- Asia left, and the start of Japanese Imperialism snaked its way into our homes and lives. Maria started to steal medicine from the Hospital, Quinine for Malaria and Morphine for the guerrillas. Slowly I gained more responsibilities one of them was to map all the POW camps and to track the Secret Military Police throughout the Philippines." Night had fallen already and one by one camp fires were lit below them, it looked like they were in Heaven and staring down at the stars underneath them.

"But not all Filipinos were faithful to the cause, they're called Makapili they are the ones that sell their fellow countrymen out, especially the underground. It was a Makapili nurse that sold out my sister; she was shot dead in the middle of the Hospital's courtyard with three other women. That same day in our building where Mother and I worked, we were told to line up in the garden. A masked woman came out and started pointing at individual women and men, all of them taken from their spots with their backs towards us, and their front to the wall. I stood beside my Mother we were in the last two lanes, and thought we were going to get through, when the girl stopped in front of both of us. She took a long time glancing from her to me, and she picked my Mother. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything, and the Japanese dismissed us." She stopped, her breathes were short, as if she was trying not to cry. "They shot my Mother in the head, and I saw it." Ron moved closer to see her face, but she had hair down so that it covered her face a little like a black curtain. The only light they had was from the moon, it gave their surroundings a ghostly pale look.

"My Father heard and took me away as soon as possible into the mountains, ever since I have fought and tried to use what I learned in the headquarters in helping both forces in winning back the Philippines." For the first time throughout her little speech she turned and faced him fully, Speirs was a little taken aback from her tears, and the sad smile on her lips. "I lost my sister and my mother on the same day. I died that day. So you see we are alike, you and I."

"Death happens it's just sad that it happens to someone that you're close to. It's easier not to form attachments in war," he muttered, he never truly saw her till now, now he saw the beauty that the men spoke of, she was beautiful physically but was her soul that outshined the obvious. Lipton and Roe had talked admiringly about her, and even Major Winters had taken a keen interest, he had seen the Major and Cassandra walk together in the mornings before breakfast then after dinner, just talking. He slowly reached out and placed a hand on her cheek then with his thumb wiped away a tear; it was startling move from both himself and to Cassandra, because immediately both of them took a step back. Looking at her, seeing her cry, reminded him of his wife, or ex- wife in England, and how they met. He met her crying by the dirt road.

"What of life? Don't you wish for a wife? A family?"

"I have a wife in England," He corrected himself. "I had a wife in England… I don't know whether I loved her or not… But during the war when I traveled through France and Germany, and God knows where else. I would send her all the spoils I received; Nazi emblems, gold, silverware, clothes, anything that was valuable. So that if I was killed in combat she would be taken cared of. I returned back to England to find that her husband from a before marriage never died, he had been held in a POW camp. I told her to pick him or me." He gave a cruel laugh but kept on. "I returned back to Germany as fast I could." He thought back and chuckled to himself at the memory, he was mad as hell when he arrived and even yelled at a few men just to let his anger out. What made him chuckle the most was that he never told anyone about his wife, no one.

As he talked they had sat themselves on the ground, he had a leg drawn up to rest his arm on, his M-1 laying beside him. Cassandra sat next to him, her legs out in front of her and her arms tucked around them, as she stared at Ronald. Both sat there for some time in silence after telling their heart out to each other, after telling her of his wife, he didn't feel so heavy, but the ache of a broken heart was still raw in him. She was the first to say something.

"If we live through this Captain Speirs, I hope you find what you deserve. I really do, you're too good a man to not have at least some happiness in life."

"I don't think I deserve any of that." He answered back, Cassandra just stared at him and was about to say something when she shuddered, she had gone up with only a sleeveless dress, while Speirs wore his full uniform. In instinct, perhaps from Bastogne, he moved closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, she was eager for the warmth and welcomed the embrace, even if it came from him. The smell of sweet flowers bombarded his senses when she moved closer, it smoothed him. It took some time till she found a spot where she was comfortable, it was pressed against his chest with her face angled up against his neck, and her arms wrapped around him, as one of his was around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for acting like a silly girl and snapping at you last night." She muttered against his neck, he could feel her warm breathe on his skin as she spoke. He tighten his hold and nodded his forgiveness. "_Salamat Ron_." Speirs heard that enough to know that it meant thank you, what she was thanking him for he had no idea, but it did sound nice to hear her say his first name.

"_Salamat Cassandra_," He echoed, his gaze landing on the camp below them.

A/N: Review? –Hopeful look-


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who read and wrote a comment! Special thanks to: Captain Ty, Mokana- Chan, and Dancing En Pointe! Thank you, you guys pushed me to keep writing! This chapter is the longest chapter so far in this story, and I might have to say my favorite. You'll see that nothing ever goes as planned, and the courage it takes to lead a group across deadly lines to salvation. Keep reviewing!

Chapter 7

_June 18, 1945_

"Operation: Sierra Madre will commence on June 20th 1945 at 0600 hours, at 1100 hours we will be met with friendly fire from the South. Our goal is to establish and hold the road till reinforcements arrive." Major Winters lectured, he had declined Nixon's offer to tell the men, he would tell them the plan himself.

"First Platoon will be led by Captain Speirs. Second Platoon will be led by 2nd Lieutenant Lipton. Third Platoon will be led by SSgt. Martin. Captain Cruz will lead his group of fighters through the mountainside and set up as counter act. Lt. Williams will do the same with his group on the other side of the road."

"Easy will bunk down behind a five foot wall of dirt bags, the two machine guns will be stationed on the left flank and right flank. Bazookas will be stationed in the middle of the wall and used sparingly. Third platoon will secure the left flank, second the right, and first will secure the middle." An enlarge map of their movements stood behind Winters as he spoke, motioning with his hand as he talked.

"Lt. Williams and Captain Cruz will dispel any Japanese movement to our flanks, and cut down sniper fire. This should be easy; we have the element of surprise men let's hope we don't waste that chance. Study your platoon's stations. I want you also to keep in mind the limited amount of ammo we have, the weather, and for Easy the lack of cover. I highly doubt they'll call for Air reinforcements but we'll never know. Dismiss."

Everyone seemed over the knife's edge, the Japanese camped on the North side of the road had just gained another company; they were just under 210 men, and with limited ammo for their machine guns and bazookas. Not only was Major Winters facing negatives odds but he was also facing an unruly commander, Lt. Williams. Lt. Williams was the only man who didn't agree with Major Winters' plan, believing that they should not hold but charge at them. Use that type of element of surprise, Winters had fired back with annoyance that he wasn't stupid enough to commit suicide.

Ronald Speirs had left the building to take a smoke when he saw Lt. Williams with one of his captains looking at the map, pointing around the area they were assigned. He wasn't the only one that was watching Williams and his men with caution, Malarkey and Lipton had told the senior soldiers of Easy what happened in the building.

"You think he's going to defy orders?" Roe asked everyone shifted under their jackets; Speirs was hard pressed that everyone wore their uniforms and kept their helmets by them at all times.

"That was all he ever talked about when he would sup with us," Leibgott voiced out. "Asked us what was better killing Japs or Krauts? I told him that I don't kill for pleasure. He just laughed at me and got up to eat with his men. He has issues."

"Jesus hasn't he seen enough war?" Webster exclaimed, the men shrugged, Lt. Williams was always bragging about killing hundreds of Japs before he was forced to go into hiding when a warrant came out for him. But you could tell when someone was talking bullshit, and Lt. Williams looked like a professional bullshitter.

"I don't trust him," Malarkey muttered, everyone agreed. The senior soldiers gave each other weary looks; they had gone through enough leaders to know which one was bad. For example Lt. Dyke almost wiped out First platoon and second platoon when he locked down on them at Foy.

Nixon and Winters were walking around the almost deserted village, it was late afternoon, the soldiers that weren't taking naps or hiding in their huts away from the heat gave them salutes, which Major Winters returned. "You're sweetheart hasn't sent you a Dear John yet has she?" Lewis inquired, every since he had gotten his, he would joke with any of the Easy men with girlfriends and wives back home with the Dear John.

"Was that supposed to be a conversation opener?" Dick replied with his own question.

"Yeah,"

"She's still in love with me. Six years since I've seen her and she's still madly in love with me. Anymore wise cracks Lewis?" Lewis chuckled and took a drink from his canteen, filled with Spanish Wine.

"Stay out of the sun; you're red as a lobster." He was right the curse for being a red head meant that he could sunburn easily. "Base wired back with some interesting news this morning, said that Australians are taking the south of the Philippines, might take Mindanao sooner then we take Luzon."

"That's because they don't have the whole Imperial Japanese Army at their throats." They both kept walking till they got to one of the huts that Martin was in front of. Everyone gave each other a salute and a firm handshake, both Nixon and Winters took a seat at the doorway or the ladder rigs.

"So Cassandra-" Nixon started, Winters just turned around and stared at him with a blank look. Lipton and Leibgott had left their own hut and walked over to them, again a round of handshakes.

"What about her?"

"I'm wondering is there a man in her life? Because I'm basically a free man now," The soldiers who had crowded around chuckled; Malarkey smirked and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I wouldn't know."

"She doesn't," Lipton answered; everyone turned and faced him with bewildered looks.

"How the hell do you know that?" Nixon asked credulously.

"We talked at the stream. I accompany her when she does the laundry." The men all started to laugh and make cat calls; some just wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. "It's nothing like that she's just nice to talk too." He defended himself. The heat that was supposed to be aimed at Dick was now full frontal on Lipton.

Finally finished with his cigarette Speirs took another look around the village, it seemed most of the Easy had converse at the hut that Nixon and Winters were in, laughing and enjoying life till tomorrow morning when they'll have to hold line and face the Japanese Army. He scanned around looking for Lt. Williams but it seemed like he had left the encampment or was in one of the huts. He had a feeling that man was trouble, he just didn't know how much till it was too late.

-W-

The sound of crushing leaves, twigs snapping, and labored breathing was composed by the party of women and children. When darkness fell they moved out, and already they were behind schedule, Cassandra didn't take Nixon's advice and had bowed down to the women and children when they started to whisper for rest and water. Rest she could provide, they had enough tree cover and darkness to protect them, but they were still deep in Japanese territory.

They had stopped again it was their third time, Mina ran the long length up to Cassandra both women stepped away from the group, they shared the same look. "We are behind; we will never reach mid point by tonight." Cassandra hissed.

"They are tried we can not go any further tonight, the elderly are already half dead." Mina whispered, she had noticed that it was the elderly that were lagging behind since she brought up the rear, while Cassandra led. "We can not go any further." Cassandra looked away toward the East her eyes scanning the horizon for the faint colors of pink and soft blue, feeling satisfied she turned and nodded to Mina.

"We'll take shelter in the foliage, I haven't seen any Japanese or heard them but that doesn't mean we're safe."

-W-

"_Build the wall, stay vigilant."_ Cruz ordered his men, the Filipinos saluted him which he returned, it had been a long night, and his mind had been else where during the multiple meetings with Major Winters.

Lt. Williams and his second in command Domingo watched from the shadows as Aquino and Cruz walked back to base. He made a head motion and signaled for his men to stay in their places, while he and Domingo walk to the ten men left in charge of building the sand bag wall with a two foot deep trench behind it. Five of them had already started while the other half stood around guarding. _"Hoy, Boss!"_ Domingo called out as they cleared the trees.

Out of instinct the Filipinos raised their guns but settled it back to their sides when they saw who it was. _"Hoy Domingo, Lt. Williams."_ It was known that everyone preferred Lt. Williams over Captain Cruz; perhaps it was because he had more of the drive to kill the Japanese, unlike Captain Cruz who wish to remain silent and wait for orders from the Amerikanos. _"What are you two doing down here? I had thought you'd want to rest before the big surprise eh?"_

"_I've rested for five years that's long enough for me_." Lt. Williams replied, the men laughed all nodding and agreeing. _"Some of my men are too anxious to rest; their hands are trembling with excitement. Why don't you let us finish the wall and guard?"_

"_I don't know Sir, Captain Cruz wanted us-"_ One of the diggers spoke up, but Domingo silenced him with a stare.

"_Don't worry I just saw him, he agreed_." The men gave each other weary looks, but they weren't going to question him, especially with Domingo by his side. As soon as they left Domingo signaled the men out of hiding, 50 of them stepped out, all with a gun strapped to their back.

"_Build the rest of the wall, and finish the trenches. When you're done we'll go and surprise those sons of bitches_." Lt. Williams snarled the men did their duty as quickly as possible. Like their leader they were ready to kill, what they didn't know was that it was all going to back fire.

A Japanese officer watched from his binoculars as Lt. William divided his men, first group to the left and the other to the right. He had been watching them all night, building the wall, and talking among themselves. The Japanese were ready for the attack; they knew they had the upper hand with two mortars, and reserved tanks.

There had also been some radio interception of the American relying to his base of a group of refugees making their way through Japanese territory to San Fernando. General Katagawa had already sent off a few SMP. The only foggy variable was the exact number of men they were going to have to fight through to claim the road. But the General wasn't worried, so he wasn't worried, especially since they were joined by the Special Military Police a couple days ago.

"_Stupid fools,"_ He muttered to himself, the Lieutenant's teams disappeared into the trees; suddenly the sounds of machine gun fire and gun shots rang through the night air, the sounds of birds taking flight from the trees, seemed to drown out the men's screams. Slowly the officer lowered his binoculars, the faint color of pink and red from the East greeted him. The sky looked like split blood, a good omen perhaps.

General Katagawa looked up from his paperwork after one his commanders recounted the shooting. _"Bring back a survivor, let him talk to save himself, then kill him."_

-W-

_June 19, 1945_

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"Get the hell up!"

"Move, get yourself to the road block!"

"Get the fuck up soldier or I'll shoot you!" Speirs shouted as another mortar shell landed close to the hut that Speirs was in, kicking his men to get up and grab their gear. The replacements were shaking, it was their second time to face enemy fire, and the fact that their commanding officer was threatening them under a stressful situation, it wasn't helping.

Lipton had dragged one of his men from the hut by his jacket, in his other hand he was waving for everyone to move downhill. It was officially unsafe to stay in the mountain the Japanese had must have gotten wind of their exact coordinates because they were bombing the hell out of the base.

"Grab your weapon soldier and move!" Roe pushed his way through the stone stilled soldiers, it was a rude awakening for them, and the Filipinos were already rushing down, screaming battle cries. The church exploded as a mortar hit it, the men scurried around, and it was chaos. Major Winters and Captain Cruz exited the main building and started down the hill as calmly as they could, showing their men that they were not afraid and they should not be. But as soon as they had left the building it exploded a few minutes later.

Martin and most of his platoon had made it down to their flank, but they were in serious trouble, the gunner in charge of the machine gun was hit by a mortar while on his way down the hill. SSgt. Martin ducked behind the wall as a spray of bullets hailed him and his men. Lt. Williams was no where to be found to provide cover for his men.

"Major! Major where the hell is Williams I can't find that fucking bastard!" He yelled when he saw Winters duck behind the wall, Nixon was close behind him with the radio, sadly it was a carry radio so the frequency didn't go far enough for them to call for backup. "Major!"

Lipton collapsed behind the wall, Muck and Perconte collapsed right next to him, and Webster carried the machine gun. "What the hell are you doing with my gun? Where's Smith?"

"He's dead," Muck said flatly as he set up the gun, Perconte handed him the ammo. "You're stuck with me Lip."

"Perconte, get your ass over to Speirs he's down one man." Perconte gave him an incredulous look.

"Lip, everyone is more then one man down, Jesus." He muttered more to himself but Lipton heard him. A wave of bullets tried to blast its way through, but the bag of dirt and sand held.

"We have no machine gun and no cover!" Martin yelled he turned to the nearest soldier, another Smith. "Relay that to the Major!" The boy nodded and got up, only to get shot right through the neck.

"MEDIC!"

Speirs glanced around wildly at his surroundings, half of his platoons were gone, and the Filipino fighters seem to be the only ones firing back at the Japanese. He looked over the wall and ducked quickly, the shooting were coming from the trees on the side. The Japanese had taken their place and were firing from the sides, they were practically sitting ducks.

-W-

Captain Cruz and two of his best men snuck into the wooded area, they were on the right flank hoping to get the gunner, while on the other side Aquino and his two sons were going to take down the other gunner. "Take the gunner, then the supplier." Cruz whispered, his men nodded and were about to move when they heard a soft moan.

Aquino watched with his two sons as a Japanese soldier left his post as ammo officer to the gunner, he was going back to the camp. Aquino turned around and motioned to his eldest and the best shooter of them to take his shot. The boy nodded and blended into his surroundings, both Aquino and his son waited.

**Bang.**

The machine gun stopped dead, both Aquino and his youngest son smiled but the joy was cut short when another gunshot rang through the woods.

"Ricardo?" He half whispered, but there was no answer nor was there any movement from where Ricardo was hiding He turned quickly to his youngest son, Carlito. "Carlito go back, tell them there is a sni-"

**Bang.**

Aquino fell over dead, a bullet hole right through his head. Carlito stared with disbelief, he got up quickly to run back to the road block, but he was shot down as well.

-W-

Night had fallen and Cassandra had believed that everyone had more then enough rest time, there weren't going to have any more stops. Fredico a small Filipino boy and also one of the children that Cassandra saved during her flight from Manila was send out continuously to see if anyone was following them.

He walked ahead with her, but at times he'd stop short and walk in the back as well with Mina, or perhaps stay back a little more and look out for Japanese scouts. Cassandra had given him orders to stay at least a mile behind and look out for Japanese soldiers; she had a bad feeling that they were being followed.

Fredico was walking slowly back to the group when he heard voices behind him, at once he hid behind some bushes. Squatting as low as he could he watched from between the leaves a group of Japanese men, a total of ten, dressed in uniform and each had a rifle in their hands, and swords strapped to their hips. They had stopped while one of them studied the dirt floor; the one studying the floor turned around and said something in rapid Japanese.

Fredico held his breathe; his eyes strayed to the ground, the footprints they were leaving behind. The group looked like they were setting up camp, it was already late in the night and they looked like they weren't going to move out until daylight. He snuck out carefully and ran full speed to Mina with the bad news.

Cassandra was standing at the edge of the wood, and what looked like an ocean of tall dry grass spread ahead of her. She was bent over the map using nature as her flashlight; it was rough drawing of the map that she and Nixon had made together for her to use. _"Good you're here, we have a serious problem."_

"_Where else would I be?"_ Cassandra asked, she glanced up from looking at the map the smirk that had formed on her face slowly melted away when she saw a shaky Fredico and a pale faced Mina. _"What happened?"_

"_Fredico just told me that he saw a group of Japanese men a mile behind us. I've moved my group so that we're all traveling together instead of a long line." _

"_Describe their uniform,"_ Cassandra insisted, Fredico stammered a bit but he described them enough to for Cassandra to know what kind of Japanese officers were following them. _"Damn it, secret military police."_

"_Should we go on?"_ Mina half whispered.

"_We have no other choice!"_ Both Mina and Cassandra glanced back behind them, then at each other. _"Fredico how many of them?"_

"_Ten ma'am and they're armed."_ Mina stayed silent as Cassandra thought over her options. Stay and fight or run as fast they can through the tall grass, and hope that the Japanese will lose track of them in the grass field. She searched the Eastern horizon trying to make the best choice.

"_Get them up, we need to move. We need to move fast." _

-W-

June 20, 1945

It was early morning Nixon, Winters, Lipton, Martin, Cruz, and Speirs huddled together further from the front line, all of them sat around a map that Nixon savaged from the ruins in the base. Every other hour for the whole night, Nixon and Luz, who was in charge of the radio pact, sat together trying to get a signal of some kind, any frequency from Allied forces. At exactly 0300 hours Luz got something from the other end of his radio pack.

"At least 20 miles away, they'll be here by 0900 hours; we have from now to then to hold the line." Nixon whispered, he had pointed some distance away where the convoys of three companies were making its way up to them.

"Damn, the Japs have already mangled our men to bits. Roe is hip deep in wounded men." Martin muttered. Roe didn't have much equipment only saving the morphine for those mortally wounded. The tent that was set up close by, was nothing but a green trap to cover the wounded from flying debris and bugs. Another Filipino who was a real doctor worked on the serious cases, while Roe worked on those that could be easily fixed.

"What I don't get is how Lt. Williams and his men would go and kill themselves but tell our coordinates and our plan before they die." Lipton remarked, he was angry at that old fool, they had the element of surprise but everything was gone.

"It's in the past; let's just think about holding that line and keeping the Japanese from passing it before reinforcements arrive." Winters replied Speirs glanced up from looking at his boots at Major Winters. "They'll most likely start firing again in an hour, I have a feeling they won't shell our wall, they'll run through it with a tank. Station the bazookas on the edge of the road, hidden in the ditches, one on either side. The one machine gun should sneak its way up the road through the trees and settle there. But remember there are snipers hiding in the trees."

"Let's bring the machine gun on the right flank since the road craves from there, we'll be able to give some cover fire for the men." Winters went on, "Speirs take Leibgott and Shifty and shoot the snipers down, and then the machine gun can move in. Hold cover there, the rest of us will take shelter on the left flank and provide fire if any try to enter the right flank."

There were five snipers in total on the right flank; Speirs took two, Leibgott one, and Shifty three. Fast and effortless Lipton and Muck carried the machine gun and set up station behind a fallen log, they had the view of the Japanese frontline in their sight.

0600 hours.

The sun had started to peak through the mountain side, and the first sounds of gunfire from the Japanese side echoed through the valley. Then two mortars were shot off, both shells aimed at the mountain. Leibgott watched as three Japanese soldiers jumped over their way getting ready to race to where they were. But the sounds of gunfire from the Allied side echoed and soon all three dropped dead to the ground.

Shouts in Japanese rang in the morning air, as a round of gunfire exchange from both side followed. Speirs glanced up at the trees then down at Shifty, "Shifty start climbing." Shifty nodded and climbed up using the braches as a seat and as a cradle for his gun. Leibgott had the best seat he was close to the edge of the tree line and hidden underneath a bush. Speirs on the other hand was kneeling far enough into the trees that the Japanese can't see him but that he had a clear view of both Winters and the Japanese men.

The Mortars were now aimed at the wall, which everyone had abandoned. No one returned fire and watched as the road block burst into millions of pieces in front of them. It was down in ten minutes with the last of the mortar shelling making a rather large hole in the middle of the road. The Japanese were stationed 110 yards away, behind their own dirt wall and trenches.

0700 hours.

"Oh fuck tanks." Popeye muttered, he turned around and gave John a lopsided grin, John was one of the boys in charge of the bazooka. "Looks like you're going to be a hero today after all John."

"About time, been fighting for four years and I still haven't seen a Goddamn medal." Winters watched as did Nixon through the binoculars as two tanks made its way from the back of the first company in charge of the frontline toward the front. It was going to be used as a moving shield for the Japanese men on foot.

"When they past the line shoot the tank and open fire on the infantry behind them. Use the ammo sparingly we don't have enough left." Winter whispered to Martin, the message was relied through the line until the last man got it. On the other side Speirs shook his head for no one to move or shoot. They watched as the two tanks rolled closer and closer to them and the men behind the tanks armed to the teeth.

Winters snuck his way over to John who already had a shell in his bazooka, his finger on the trigger, ready to blow that tank sky high. "Steady soldier," He whispered when he dropped in beside him.

The first tank crossed the line.

"Steady,"

Just as the second started to climb over the ruin Winters hissed, "Now!"

The bazooka went off making a clung noise as pressure pushed the grenade out of the tube gun right into the first tank, it exploded with a large bang as black smoke billowed from the inside. Another bazooka shooter, O'Keefe shot his as well, aimed at the second tank that was till trying to climb over the ruins of the line.

"Fire!" Winters yelled, the men huddled down on the ground and started shooting, picking their targets with precise accuracy. The smoke provided them cover as the Japanese fired back blindly.

Suddenly cries of happiness and relief echoed from the far end of the road as the three Companies of reinforcement made their way up the road. Speirs turned to his men and nodded, at once the machine gun went off and both Leibgott and Shifty who had already picked their targets while they waited shot the commanding officers and made their way down. The Japanese tanks were pushed aside as American tanks made their way towards the Japanese, the Mortars going off everywhere trying to bomb the tanks.

Major Winters jumped out from trees and jogged over to an arriving vehicle, he gave the Major who seemed to be in charge a salute and firm handshake. "It's good to see you sir."

"I bet Major Winters. Get your wounded to the back and your men. We'll take care of the rest." Winters gave him a confused look.

"Sir that's two companies worth of suicidal men, you're going to need my men." The Major just smiled and nodded with his head at the battle. American forces had already overrun the Japanese line, and instead of just guns, they were shooting fire, bazookas, and grenades at the Japanese soldiers. Others just shot them point blank.

Already black smoke was rising from the back of the Japanese line where the Mortars were. The tanks must have gotten them.

"We got it under control; get your men to the back Major. You did well."

-W-

The sun was at its highest point meaning that it was somewhere around the afternoon, the hottest time of the day. The majority of the women and most of the children were tired as it was, but they were also very frightened. Cassandra turned around and saw that many of them were lagging behind. Fredico was sent back to get Mina, she ran to the front and kept in step with Cassandra for some time before Cassandra started speaking.

"_Mina we're close to five miles away from the hills that we need to climb in order to meet with Allied forces."_ Mina nodded her understanding; slowly Cassandra reached behind and pulled out the pistol that Winters gave her. _"Mina I want you to have this."_ At once confusion took over her face.

"_Why?"_

"_If you keep straight through the tall grass, you'll reach the foot of the hills. Start climbing up, don't stop for breaks. You just keep going. If you hear gunshots then you go faster."_ Mina tried to give back the gun, but Cassandra stuffed it into her front pocket, and then grabbed both her hands so she couldn't reach into her pocket to take it out. _"Allied soldiers will meet you in the hills; tell them where you came from."_

"_No Cassandra we'll all make it,"_ Mina urged her but she shook her head.

"_Everyone is slowing down; you take those that can make the walk now. I'll follow."_ She glanced behind them and looked on as the women and children stumbled over their feet, they were utterly exhausted.

"You promise?" She said the last in English Cassandra didn't say anything, they both finally let go of each others hands. The groups were separated all of the young women, children, and a few elderly were in Mina's group. Cassandra stayed behind with a group of ten and Fredico.

They rested until the afternoon became night; both Fredico and Cassandra went back to see how far the Japanese were from them, a surprise only a mile separated them from the regiment. Both Fredico and Cassandra retraced their steps back quickly to the group.

"_You need to get up,"_ She ordered them; Fredico supported one of the old women, while Cassandra pulled one of the pregnant women to her feet. At once they set out toward the hills, both Fredico and Cassandra whispered encouragement to them, the hill getting bigger and bigger as they neared it.

The sounds of rushing water greeted their ears, at last they pushed through some bushes to find a stream, it looked knee deep, and from the moonlight Cassandra could see footprints in the shore across from them. Cassandra glanced around looking for any part of the stream that could shade them in shadow. Fredico immediately hid them in some bushes, while Cassandra walked along the shore looking for an area where the moon wasn't putting its whole light to. There weren't any, they were going to have to risk crossing open space. She turned around quickly and went back to the group only to hide behind a bush quickly when a Japanese stepped out.

"_Be quick Ryo!"_ A soldier called out, the man grunted and went to the stream, and it looked like he was filling his canteen. He was also just a foot away from Fredico and the women.

The man was one of the soldiers that were tracing them down. Cassandra gave the footprints in the opposite shore a quick glance then at the man. If he notices them they would never be able to make it across. Slowly very slowly she reached into her pocket and took out a pocket knife, it was a paratrooper issued pocket knife, Captain Speirs gave it to her before she left.

There was some movement at the area where Fredico was hiding, and the sound of pebbles falling into the water, at once the Japanese looked up and stared at the dark space. Cassandra got up as well, the knife held tightly in her hand. It took her three long strides to reach him, she covered his mouth quickly and slit his throat, the blood squirted out, some of it getting on the front of her dress. The body dropped with a thump.

"_Ryo!"_ One of the men called out, at once Fredico, Cassandra, and the women raced across the stream, no longer caring if they made a racket they were close. But before they could move into trees and disappear forever, a shot rang through the air, and a burning sensation went from Cassandra's neck all the way down to her toes and up again.

"_Cassandra!"_ Fredico cried she didn't bother with it. Her mind set on taking them to a safe place. She kept walking up the hill, only using one hand to hoist herself around, and the other putting pressure to stop the bleeding. The further they went she could feel herself going in and out of consciousness. The air had suddenly turned sticky, now they were very deep inside the jungle, which would mean they were getting nearer. She kept on, stumbling over her feet a few times but kept whispering encouragement to the refugees that they weren't far.

"Who goes there?" An American voice called out, but before she could answer for them Cassandra fell over unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: Firstly I want to apologize for the long wait! I blame it on the sad fact that I don't own the DVDs, and the history Channel doesn't play it on Sunday mornings any longer. I am going through some harsh BoB withdrawal, but not to fear I just ordered it! Should be coming along soon, then I'll find the strength to finish! This chapter pays homage to Darkover and her fanfiction "His Wife". As some of you might know, it was because of that fanfiction did I start writing this fanfiction. She is a wonderful writer and I owe it to her for the birth of this fanfiction. And due to the fact that it took me so long I thought I'd roll two chapters into one.

Chapter 8

_July 23, 1945_

By Mid July the Northern part of Luzon was liberated from Japanese forces, it was a bloody battle with many losses on both sides. Easy Company had lost close to half of its Company, but more to wounds then to death. News of Lt. Williams' insubordination and the result seemed to be a favorite tale told among the men. Also news of Major Winters and Easy Company holding against one battalion, a skilled General, and even rumored military police reached General MacArthur, he personally gave praise over the Company.

After the Campaign Easy Company was send to Clark Base which was newly built after it's destruction by the Japanese a few years back. But General MacArthur with his family and the rest of his cabinet stayed in Manila Hotel, which is close by Manila Bay and the Navy ships.

The moment they arrived Dick and Nixon went to Intel to get any information about Cassandra and the refugees that they send over a month and a half ago. It was good news there was a group that arrived in San Fernando with Alamo scouts, one was wounded but recovered quickly. Other then that the group dispersed and no one seemed to know any of their names. Lewis comforted Dick by saying that it'll be easier if she tried to find them instead.

Other wise Easy were stationed in Clark with the rest of the Army and Marines. They were one of the six paratrooper Companies deployed in the Pacific, the two were being deployed in neighboring islands, while the rest stayed behind in the Philippines or stationed back in Australia. The Navy was always off and on the ships that lay anchor in Manila Bay, trying to revive just a small part of Manila as they go.

Luz and Pat were out throwing a baseball around in the sun. Webster in the shade of the officer's porch writing in his journal, and beside him sat Speirs who just simply watched over the men through his aviator glasses. Luz threw the ball at Pat who barely caught it, besides playing ball with Luz he was also talking to Frankie, who was lounging around in the shade. "Either way Frankie, you'll still be ugly!" Pat joked after Frankie asked him if he should shave or leave that little stubble on his chin; in return Frankie gave him a rude gesture. Since Manila was still in shambles many of the nurses were staying on Clark, and many of them were single and very pretty. A jeep passed by with some women, they gave the boys a small wave, many of the men yelled and waved back.

Speirs had seen the jeeps pass by as well but his thoughts were on a single person, Cassandra. He knew she was alright after Nixon and Winters informed the Commanding officers and those close to her during their time in the jungle that her group made it across and were all accounted for. But what happened afterwards no one knew, but he hoped that she was okay. He had given his knife at the last minute, feeling like it was going to make a difference, rather then a gun. She accepted it from him of course and gave him a smile before leaving with her group. He could still remember it, when their hands touched that one last time.

"Captain Speirs," Webster called out; Speirs glanced over at Webster who pointed with his pen at the approaching jeep. It looked like the boy who was driving the jeep was no older then 15 years old; he jumped off and scurried over to Captain Speirs giving him a salute.

"I need to speak to the highest rank officer present Sir!"

"You're looking at him," Speirs replied, he got up from his seat and waited patiently for the boy to go on.

"Sir I have a letter for Major Winters and his Commanding officers from Headquarters Sir." He produced a manila envelope from his pocket and handed it over, the boy saluted and waited for Speirs to dismiss him, he did was a wave of his hand. At once the private raced over to his jeep drove the half mile to Tare's barracks. Webster didn't say anything and went back to writing in his journal.

Not long after the messenger left Lipton drove up with two large bags of mail and a box full of Vat 69, chocolate, and cigarettes. The mail was already tied in their own little bundle with of course George Luz getting the most mail out of everyone again. "Hey what can I say? My Ma loves me!" There were news of life and the going ons at their hometowns reminded the boys what they were coming back to after the war.

Lipton took out a lone letter addressed to Captain Speirs what he couldn't believe was who it was from. Giving the envelope a strange look he handed it over to Ron who gave the envelope a glance over and pocketed it. "Thank you Carwood," He said simply.

"You're welcome Sir," He replied back cordially and went into the officer barracks to read his letters from home privately in his room. Speirs followed and went into his room as well closing the door behind him. He fell into his bed and took the envelope out of his pocket giving it a look over once more, finally resting on the front. He sighed and opened it, producing a long letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I write this letter as still your wife and mother to your child. I was saddened that you weren't able to see Robert before you left so abruptly. He has grown tremendously since you left, taking upon your handsome features. I had gotten news that your Company was deployed to the Pacific soon after your departure from England. I hope you had fared well on your way there and have not seen combat. _

_Is it wrong for me to say that I miss you terribly? For I do. The years that separated us from each other was brutal and still now I feel that way as you remain in the Pacific. I know I should have told you sooner or written you when my husband arrived back. But I did not know what to say nor do I now. I do not believe I had done any wrong, for it was you that had left without saying a word. But if you were to hear my choice from my lips, I would have picked my former husband. _

_I still love you. _

_Love? How silly it sounds when you write it on a piece of paper. But I still do. You are the father of my first born son, and you will always be my savior through hard times. It was you that saved me from wasting away into nothing, and it was you that kept me and our then unborn child warm and cared for. _

_But you must know I will keep all that you have given me from the war. Our family has taken on rough times and my husband has yet to find a suitable job. In order for us to live we need to sell that which you had given me through your time at war. As you have entitled in your living will, you have marked me as your benefit, and I have every right to that treasure. _

_I am writing this so that you understand. _

_You must remember this that I will always love you and that you had helped me and I will treasure that until the day I die. I will not stop you from seeing your son if you wish to, nor will I fight you if you wish to take any treasure that you gained. My prayers are with you._

_Love always,_

_Evangeline Kingston_

Ronald Speirs lay on his bed reading and rereading the letter as if it'll turn into dust in his hands. The first of the feelings he felt was the renewal of heartache and despair, but that was before he read the letter. When Lt. Lipton handed it to him he was mildly surprise and perhaps even a bit apprehensive at the idea of actually reading it. But as he read it the first time, the feelings of love for his wife, or rather ex- wife fueled the flame that was still faintly lit in his heart. But rereading it over and over again he felt the wash of hate and betrayal sneak its way into his mind and body. It filled him to a point where he crumpled it and threw it across the room, not feeling that it wasn't enough he got up and took his desk chair and threw it across the room as well, letting it smash into pieces.

Carwood sat patiently in his room listening to Captain Speirs trash his room through the thin wall that separated his room from that of Speirs. He had wondered to himself if he was going to read it or throw it away, it seemed that he had chosen the former. The sounds soon died to just the sounds of him walking around in his room and finally ending with the groan of the springs in his mattress as he sat back down on it. Lip got up and made his way over to Ron's room, pushing the door open to find the room in a total wreck and Speirs sitting on his bed his head between his arms. Nothing had to be said between them. Carwood trend his way through the chaos and sat beside Ron, he placed his arm around his shoulders and said nothing. That was how it was between the both of them, a quiet understanding.

-W-

A dull pain at the side of her neck reminded Cassandra of the haunting run from the Japanese almost a month and half ago. When she awoke she had found herself in a private room, and a young officer sitting besides her reading a book. He was the officer that carried her through the mountain to San Fernando, and had even given up his room for her to recover in. His name was Captain James Miller, a graduate from West Point, and the CO of the Alamo scouts, Hobbs team.

"Sandra, are you alright?" She turned and faced Sherry Gibson, they were sitting on the beach, as the sun set. Sherry Gibson was General Robert Gibson's eldest daughter, Captain James Miller's love interest, and her best friend. They had been friends since childhood, before the war Sherry's father was stationed at Hawaii. Both of them went to school together and since then had remained close, until the war broke out. News of her arrival to San Fernando brought Sherry from Clark Base to care for her best friend. "Are you okay?" She asked again, concern written all over her face.

She smiled and nodded; Sherry just stared at her for a minute sighed and went back to looking at the sunset. Cassandra took the time to study the 20 year old. Sherry like her mother was a natural blonde, and like almost all the American girls she looked very pretty. Her hair was always in curls whether done by pins or left to naturally curl, her skin was a golden tan from the sun, and she had the brightest blue eyes Cassandra had even seen.

"Oh Sandra look who's coming!?" She whispered excitedly to her, Cassandra snapped out from her observation and glanced down at where Sherry was pointing at. Captain James Miller, but Cassandra's smile turned to a sour frown, because walking beside him was the Mayor's son Juan Pajota. Captain Miller she greatly admired but it was Juan Pajota that she detested, since her arrival to San Fernando he had done nothing but try to gain her affections. He was 13 years her senior, a well known Japanese conspirator until the Americans landed in Leyte where he said he had a change of heart, and from the whispers of the villagers and townspeople a communist. He was anything a pig represented, why Captain Miller indulged him was beyond her but she wasn't going to stay and find out what he wanted. At once she stood up, Sherry did to, and this prompted Miller and Pajota to walk faster towards them. "Sandra!"

"No Sherry I will not stay and have that pig, try to woo me! I can't believe Captain Miller even let him tag along." She muttered the last part more to herself because she knew if Sherry heard it, she would be hurt.

"No! Cassandra you know Captain Miller doesn't like him as well, but he's the Mayor's son! You can't show disrespect to that who's giving him free housing and food. Just let him say what he wants to say and brush it off." It was too late to escape; both of them had jogged the rest of the way over and were now standing right in front of them.

"Sherry, Cassandra," Miller greeted them both; Sherry received an innocent kiss on the cheek while Cassandra gave him a hug. Pajota rushed forward and gave Cassandra a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and greedily took Sherry into a hug. Both girls recoiled slightly after the brief encounter.

"_I got your mail today!"_ Juan piped up; he took it out from his shirt pocket so the envelopes were a bit moist. Cassandra grabbed it from him and searched the headings, one from Mina and the other from Manila Hospital; both of them were already open. She glanced up at Juan who just smiled at her, as if he didn't notice it. Sherry and James had stepped away and were talking quietly to each other.

"Juan they're already opened," Cassandra stated in English showing him, Juan just shrugged.

"_It must have been one of the Amerikanos,"_ He countered. She didn't want to argue, feeling like the Manila one was of more importance she took the letter out.

_Dear Ms. Cassandra Cruz:_

_You father, Captain Vincent Cruz, is suffering from Malaria and is being treated in Manila Hospital. He has asked and wishes for you to come to him as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, _

_Georgina Whitfield, R.N._

"Sherry!"

Captain James Miller took leave from his team to drive Sherry and Cassandra to Manila. But much to everyone's dismay Juan Pajota had made an excuse to travel with them too. It didn't matter to Cassandra whether the slime ball did come or not, it was just getting to her father as soon as possible.

-W-

Major Richard Winters stood in front of General Robert Gibson's desk at attention, his eyes glued to the statue head of their late president Franklin D. Roosevelt, which sat just behind the General. "At Ease Major," The old man mumbled as he finished signing the last of the papers one of his many aides had stuffed in front of him.

Winters knew how the man felt, when he was stuck behind the desk as his company went out, he never felt more tied down in his life, or useless for that matter. "Sit down," Again the general ordered, he did as he was told, his eyes still glued on the bust. The sound of the pen scratching on paper seemed to be the only sounds, when at last he was finished, and the aide rushed off closing the door behind him. "Whiskey Major?" General Gibson offered it sat close to the edge of the desk.

"No thank you sir, I don't drink sir." He answered, when he answered him he had switch from the bust to the General himself. He looked remarkably similar to that of a picturesque of a General. Old, white hair, clean shaven, and downright mean. But from the picture that was situated on his desk of him and his family, one might differ that it was the same man.

"Fought in both Theatres and you're telling me you don't drink?" The General asked, from his tone of voice you could tell he was highly amused.

"Yes sir," the General chuckled and made no move to reach for the whiskey for himself. Instead he sat back in his chair and observed the Major that sat in front of him. He had received a praising letter from Colonel Sink in Europe, and a high recommendation from General Taylor in Washington D.C about Major Winters. The man was still in his 20's and he had managed to make a man of himself. What impressed him was the critical thinking and how he held back the Japanese forces at Sierra Madre.

"You came from Europe highly recommended Major, compliments from Colonel Sink. And the moment you stepped foot in the Philippines you go above and beyond those praises. You even jumped and fought with your original Company when you could have stayed here in HQ." Major Winters just smiled and nodded, but deep down he was impressed, he knew Sink to be a hard ass but to give him a high recommendation was something new.

"He has also told me to try to convince you to stay with the Military. He gave his best shot I'm guessing?" Again Major Winters affirmed him by nodding. "Hell I ain't going to try convince you son. You look like you seen your share of war, only three companies from the European Theatre asked to be send over here. Your company, Dog Company, and Fox Company the rest had to be ordered. You even had enough points to go home, why didn't you?"

Dick was startled at the question; perhaps the way he sneaked it into the conversation or the way he phrased it. But he had been asked that question several times, Nixon the most especially when he was drunk. "Sir I couldn't leave Easy Company."

General Gibson sat quietly in his chair after Winter's reply, his hands folded in front of him. As simple as Winter's answer was, it sure as hell was the best he ever heard. "Damn boy you sure know how to make an old man feel proud." Dick gave a half grin unsure to laugh along or not. But a half grin always worked. Just as suddenly General Gibson stood up in his chair as did Major Winters. "Tell you what Major; I want you to accompany me to Manila Hotel. I'm meeting with General MacArthur and Washington; I believe your presence and input would be appreciated." As he spoke one of his aides that remained in the room, quickly rushed toward the desk and gathered the rest of the folders on it, then rushed toward the French doors to open it for them.

He finished what he had to say out in the hall which was busy with administrative officers, and desk clerks. "The meeting is at 1900, do what you got to do this afternoon and meet me here at 1800."

"Yes Sir," Winters managed to say, Gibson gave him a small salute and went off down the hall, his aides trailing behind him. While he stood there for some time digesting what he had just offered. He was getting the chance to meet General MacArthur and actually seat in on a tactical meeting for the Pacific. At once he turned tail and marched out of the officer building to go see Nixon at the café.

-W-

It was an unbearable nine hour drive from San Fernando to Manila, not because of the constant rain, or the fact that their jeep got stuck a few times in the muddy roads, but because Juan came along, always reminding them that he came for support and that he had influential friends in Manila. It took all of Cassandra's will power not to snap at him and call him a fascist pig in his face. It was still a mystery as to why he came but he did show his worth. Because he could speak in the Northern dialogue of the Filipinos, they were able to get through road blocks and guerilla hide outs more quickly.

It was close to nine in the evening when they finally arrived, but nothing could prepare Cassandra for what she saw. She was one of the lucky few that escaped from Manila earlier in the war; she left the summer of 1943 when the buildings were still up and the city was known as 'little Rome' with it's beautiful Spanish churches and convents. She only stared out in horror as Captain Miller drove through very slowly, the Filipinos going through rubble and others just sitting there in the rain. The city no longer looked beautiful it had been gutted out and ruined.

"Cassandra, look away," Sherry urged her, when Manila was considered safe for Sherry Gibson and her family, she rushed from Australia to Clark Base. They were stationed there and were given strict orders not to venture out but she disobeyed them and went off to see the city. She arrived in time to see the American GI's carting off bodies upon bodies of Filipinos, children, women, and babies. But for Cassandra to see it, her people stacked up in piles, and the children left to fend for themselves, it must be a nightmare.

"My God Sherry," She only whispered back in horror, watching the children walk through the muddy streets, some GI's handing out packets of food to those who would accept it. She did finally turn away into Sherry's embrace both girls just kept quiet as Captain Miller geared the jeep to go faster till they were in front of Manila Hospital.

It didn't take long for her to finally be able to see her father; he was in a different ward where most of the men who were suffering from Malaria were kept. It took some angry words exchanged between Cassandra, Juan, and finally Captain Miller, for Juan to leave and let her have some private minutes with her father. Captain Miller was going to drive Sherry to Manila Hotel where her family relocated. Juan was going to stay with a few friends in the near by village, and Captain Miller was going to find quarters in Clark Base. All them agreeing to meet at the hospital in the afternoon the next day.

He was lying in a bed which was covered by mosquito nets, the nurses bustled around the patients. He looked different he had gotten skinnier and now all of his hair was white, but at least he looked clean. She watched him as he shivered and shook that his bed even trembled a bit. _"Father, Father I'm here, its Cassandra."_ She whispered, pulling the netting aside to see him. He only laid there eyes shut tightly against the overhead lights, and his hands clutching the blanket, as he shook and trembled. _"Father please open your eyes, I'm here now."_

"_Cassandra, is that you?"_ A woman inquired behind her, she turned around quickly to find Mina standing in front of her. She was dressed in a white uniform like all nurses, and holding a few charts in her arms overall she looked the same.

"_Mina,"_ Both women gave each other tight hugs, but the atmosphere of surprise happiness soon dissolved back to helplessness as they stared down at her father who still had not woken up. _"Did you know about my father?"_

"_I just found out about him a few days ago, I sent a letter, you didn't get it?" _She shook her head, but remembered the letter she got with the hospital notice; she never got the chance to open it. _"Your father was given a high dose of Atabrine, that's why he doesn't look too well. Atabrine tends to make the patient sicker, but it does work."_ Cassandra nodded her understanding and bend forward to kiss his forehead, and then straighten back up once more_. "If you come in tomorrow morning, he should be up. But at the moment he needs as much rest as he can get. Come let's talk in the hallway, the patients need their rest."_ That was a small sign to say that they were little noisy inside the ward and had to leave. She bent forward and gave her father's forehead a tender kiss and replaced the nets around his bed, and followed Mina out.

"_Do you have a place to stay?"_ Mina asked once they were in the hallway, both of them sat in on a bench just beside the doors to the ward. Cassandra shook her head in reply, she had never thought about that, she was so focused on getting to her father she didn't even bring a luggage. Mina sighed and placed a comforting hand on Cassandra's shoulder, like an older sister. _"My shift doesn't end until ten tonight; you can stay and keep company with your father. Afterwards you can come with me to Clark Base, that's where my room is located. Manila isn't safe enough for anyone to stay here, everything is in ruins…" _Cassandra nodded her understanding and left Mina to do her work, and stayed beside her father's bed.

It would at least be an hour later when her father awoke asking for water, she complied and poured him a glass of water from the nearby pitcher. She half lifted him and helped him with his water as he tried to take large gulps and choked. She felt helpless as his coughs got worse and a nurse stepped in, patting his back with sharp slaps, which made Cassandra, cringed. Her father was no longer the big man she knew when she was younger, he was mostly made up of skin and bones, just like almost all the men in the ward. He looked fragile and already half dead, it pained her just to see him like that.

"_Cassandra, come let's go now,"_ Mina whispered to her, Cassandra kissed her father and slipped away, as they waited outside the hospital for a jeep Cassandra remembered Sherry.

"_Do you think we could stop by the hotel before we go? I have to give a message to my friend as to where I'm staying. She'll have a fit if she thinks I'm missing." _Mina nodded and was able to get a ride to the hotel, since many of the officers were moving themselves from Clark to the Hotel. They arrived just in time to miss the sudden and heavy rainfall that started after they entered the hotel. Mina stood back a little in awe at the building since she had never been in it, while Cassandra had seen it many times when she was younger.

"How can I help you Miss?" A Filipino clerk asked over the desk, she smiled at the young woman who just waited patiently for her to speak.

"I want to leave a written message for Miss Sherry Gibson," The clerk placed a stationary paper in front of her and provided the pen.

_Sherry,_

_Staying at Clark Base with a friend, Mina Grant, will be at the hospital tomorrow morning. _

_Love_

_Cassandra_

She folded the paper quickly and wrote the word 'urgent' on the front. The woman behind the desk bowed after accepting the note and turned her attention back to an officer who was talking to her before Cassandra interrupted them. She turned around and gave the atrium a good look around; it still looked the same since she last saw it. Which was during her sister's Debutante Ball, she was sixteen years old, and had taken some time off of Boarding school in order to participate and celebrate her sister's 18th birthday. It was held in the dancing hall of Manila Hotel and where it seemed the whole of the Philippines was invited. The sudden memory of her sister brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her.

"Mina let's go now," Mina glanced over at Cassandra as she walked blindly toward the entrance. Mina followed suit but stopped so that an officer can pass only to see both him and Cassandra crash into each other when she turned around to see where Mina went.

-W-

The meeting with General MacArthur took place at exactly seven in the evening, and it lasted almost late into the night. Major Winters had to admire General MacArthur for his favorer to keep pushing through Japanese lines. Plans were being made in order to send a mass amount of troops to Japan, after a certain date. He was glad he got to sit in, able to see what he might do if he changed his mind and stayed with the Army. That's if he would change his mind, but he wasn't, he was set on it. The meeting ended on the late side, it was close to ten when everyone got up and made their way either to their rooms, family, or back to their vehicles to Clark.

"What do you think?" General Gibson asked as they both walked out together, he had personally introduced Winters to MacArthur, praising him on his work in both theatres. One of his aides took a picture of all three men together, Major Winters in the middle.

"I could see why people think General MacArthur is a hero," Dick replied, as they got on descended the stairway to the atrium.

"Not everyone son, most of the soldiers that survived the Japanese camps here in the Philippines, hate him. Back in 42' he had to leave the Philippines under the orders of the President. He abandoned them. It wouldn't be until the summer of 44' till we came back to free them and the Filipinos. That's a long time under Japanese rule, defeated, leaderless; it really brought down the morale of the men. Ever since then they just don't have the same admiration they did before."

Dick never knew that, but he also never met any of the men that came from the camps. They were kept in the Hospital which he had never been to, or put on the first ship or plane to the States.

"But don't let that change your impression about General MacArthur, that man deserves all the respect he could get. He had a promise and fulfilled it, what more can you ask a person in the time of war?" Gibson finished, they were at the bottom of the stairway facing each other. He gave Winters a strong pat on the shoulder. "I hope this won't be the last of our meetings, whether you stay in the Army or not." Both of them gave a salute, with Gibson going back up the stairs and Winters to the entrance. He had been deep in thought that he really wasn't looking where he was going. When he bumped into someone rather hard, in instinct he reached out and caught the young woman from falling backwards.

"I'm terribly sorry are you alright?" He asked a little worried for the young woman, he was a tall man and he walked rather fast, so for him to hit her at that speed must have knocked the wind out of her. "Are you okay?" He asked again he felt her stiffen under his hands and very slowly she lifted her head so that he could see her face. Now he felt his breathe get knocked out of him as he stared down at face he thought he would never seen again.

"Richard," she whispered, Juan Pajota had told her at San Fernando that Easy Company left the Philippines with major causalities, the news sadden Cassandra almost to the point of not letting herself recover fully, but the arrival of Sherry to care for her helped her through the depressing time. "Oh God you're alive, you're here." Her voice cracked, all he could do was just stare at her with wonderment, Nixon was right. How in the world Nixon seemed to be always right about these things were crazy, but for once in his life he was glad he listen to Nixon. He acknowledged Mina with a nod.

"What are you two doing here?" It was the only question he could come up since he was still shocked at seeing Cassandra.

"Mina has been here for close to two months now, she works as a nurse in Manila Hospital." Richard nodded, figuring why she and he never crossed paths, he was either at the office building or with his men at their barracks. "I got news that my father was very sick and I rushed here as soon as possible. But if I knew that you were already here I would came sooner." He smiled and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You have no idea how much the men miss you." She let out a small laugh and wiped the rest of her tears away. "Where are two heading?" As they talked he led them outside into the alcove which covered the parked cars from the harsh rain.

"To the nurse's barracks at Clark," Mina answered loudly over the rain as it poured heavily. He nodded and pointed to a covered jeep about two cars down from them.

"I'm heading that way; I'll just drop you two off." Mina climbed into the back of the jeep, while Cassandra sat in the front next to Richard. It took them some time to leave Manila Hotel weaving through other vehicles and guard posts. Cassandra turned around to see what Mina was up to, but it seemed like the nurse had fallen asleep. The whole day was a wash of emotions for her and it was the first time for a month and a half did she finally feel some type of calmness. Feeling a brush on her shoulder, from her left, she glanced over at Dick who was driving with his arm draped on the wheel, while the other was draped on the back of her chair.

"Hey there," he whispered so that he didn't wake Mina up as they talked. She gave him a half smile which he returned. "How are you holding up?"

"Just taking one day at a time," she whispered back, he nodded and removed his arm from the back of her chair, so that his hand rested on the gear stick a few minutes later she slipped her hand over his. He glanced down at their joint hands and then up at her, she gave him a small smile and pulled her hand away. "How are the men? How are Carwood and George and the rest of the boys?"

"They're doing well; we lost a few PFCs, back at Sierra Madre and the Luzon Campaign. You could see them if you want, I mean I know you're here for your father-"

"No I want to see them," She went on. "How are you holding up?" she had turned the tables on him.

"I'm just taking one day at a time," He repeated her words; he chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

The rest of the ride was filled with badly muffled laughter and hush whispers and an occasional snore from Mina in the back. Clark Base wasn't far from Manila Hotel but with the conditions of the road and the amount of vehicles that were getting stuck it took them close to an hour to get to Clark.

"Alright we're getting near, could you shake Mina awake and ask which building?" Cassandra did as she was told and Mina answered sleepily that it was building number eight, just pass the movie house. The building looked dark but it should be since it was almost midnight when they arrived, he parked the car right at the doors so they didn't have to stay under the rain that long.

"Thank you for the ride Major Winters," Mina yawned and gave him a small hug before she left. Both Dick and Cassandra watched as she jumped over a puddle and make it to the door without getting drench, then turn towards each other.

"I'll come by the hospital tomorrow afternoon around 1700 and pick you up." Winters went over their plans that they had made during the drive.

"Okay, good night Dick," She gave him a hurried hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the car to the door. Mina who had already entered opened the door for her. Seeing that she was safely inside he gave them a small wave and sped off.

"Are you meeting up with him tomorrow?" Mina inquired; Cassandra rolled her eyes because she knew what Mina was getting at. Ever since the dance back in the jungle Mina had always teased Cassandra about her relationship with Major Winters.

"That's for me to know, Miss Nosy," Mina gave her a mock angry look, and collapsed into laughter.

"Whatever you say Cassandra, come on, I live on the second floor, just down the hall." Cassandra followed Mina up the stairway; the building was quiet except for a few rooms. Mina's room was at the end of the hallway, and as they entered they were greeted by another woman who was listening to the radio.

"I thought you were going to sleep over at the hospital again." The woman yawned as she spoke. She was a slim young Asian woman. Her hair was up in curlers and dressed in a lovely white silk robe. She was of similar height as Mina and Cassandra, but unlike them she was not Filipino. What impressed Cassandra was the way she held herself, she illuminated high class.

"Cassandra this is Grace Park, she's a Red Cross nurse also." She inclined her head in a small nod which Cassandra returned. "You can sit here and I'll put a pot of tea on the stove."

"So you're Cassandra Cruz, I've heard a lot about you from Mina. I was here in Manila when the Japanese started to bomb the Philippines. But I grew up in Hawaii."

"I went to school there. What happened to you after the bombs dropped?"

"I was one of the few nurses evacuated from Manila to Bataan, afterwards Major King surrendered and we were all placed in P.O.W camps. I was given a choice to go back to Hawaii but I felt that I should stay here and help." Cassandra's admiration for the young woman grew. She had gone through two years as a prisoner in a Japanese camp and yet she was willing to stay.

"How old are you?" By now Mina had returned with tea and poured them some before settling herself on the couch.

"I'm 24 years old," Cassandra nodded a year older then her sister if she were still alive. "And you? You look pretty young compared to us old ladies." Mina laughed into her tea as Grace waited patiently for Cassandra to answer.

"I just turned 21, this pass June."

"Goodness you're a baby!" Grace exclaimed, she set her tea down on the table and stared at her with disbelief. "When Mina was telling me about your escape through Japanese Territory. I was picturing someone older not a little girl." This earned a small blush from Cassandra; Captain James Miller had said the same thing to her at San Fernando. "What finally convinced to move down to Manila? You know Mina and I thought that perhaps you had met an officer and didn't want to leave him." She said with a suggestive tone, both she and Mina giggled when Cassandra's blush deepen.

"I got a telegram that my father was at Manila Hospital, but it looks like he's doing okay. But no it was actually my friend Sherry that met an officer. She didn't want to leave him so I was the excuse for her to stay in San Fernando with him." Grace smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind falling in love with an officer," She commented giving Cassandra a wink. "You came at a great time the dance hall for Clark had just finished; the first dance will be this Saturday." Mina who finished her tea before Grace and Cassandra, who didn't touch hers, got up.

"Grace you think you can interrogate her tomorrow morning? She has had a tiring day, and we all need some rest." Point taken at the same time both Grace and Cassandra stood up.

"It was nice to finally meet you Cassandra, sweet dreams." She gave her a tight hug and made her way towards her room, Mina on the other hand led Cassandra to another door, and opened it, as well as turning on the lights. The room was bare except for the few necessities.

"I'll lend you some clothes tomorrow; I rarely get to wear civilian clothes since I'm always at the hospital." Stepping aside so that she could look out in the hallway Mina went on. "My room is on your left and Grace's is across yours, the bathroom is on the left of her room. I won't worry about waking up late though; Grace turns the radio on full blast and sings along in the morning, so you'll wake up."

"I heard that!" Grace cried out from her bedroom, Mina winked at Cassandra and shook her head at Mina's childish response.

"Try to get some rest, it seems like you'll have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Mina said teasingly, Cassandra gave her a mock angry look but wished Mina a goodnight before closing her door. She turned off the lights, undressed using her chemise as a nightgown, and slipped under the covers. For the first time in month and a half she would be able to sleep not worried about her father or the men of E Company.

-W-

Dick Winters drove through the now silent barracks, passing an occasional platoon on a night march or groups of GIs off to relieve a patrol. The rain was still pouring when he arrived back at the officer house, noticing that the private barracks were still up. It was the barracks which was made up of replacements; the veterans from the European Theatre got first picks and got the barracks beside the officer barracks, and which had hot running water and a small kitchen to cook small meals or snacks. While the replacements had to walk a half a mile since they weren't allowed a jeep, to the mess hall.

"Good exercise," Bull had said one time as he watched the boys walk to the mess hall, while Doc served them Cajun food.

He got out of the jeep and hurried toward the officer barracks, which was a sizable building. It had a front porch made of bamboo but the rest of the building was all brick and cement. He shivered slightly as if to shake off the rain from his suit and glanced around to see if anyone was still awake. No one, not even Nixon and the man would usually wait up for him if he arrived back late from a meeting or an errand.

The sitting room was a mess; two empty bottles of Vat 69 and another empty bottle of Mango Wine were on the coffee table. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen hoping for some food to still be left out for him. The faint smell of soup and roasted beef attacked his senses as he entered, leaving a trail of water in his wake. On the stove was a pot of corn soup and in the oven a big slab of beef drenched in dark sauce. As he ate his food he noticed a large packet on the table addressed to him and a note attached to it.

_From HQ_

_-Speirs_

He finished his meal quickly and gulped down a glass of water before opening it. Inside were administrative papers which he had signed but had missed a few, they were marked in red. He sighed and patted himself down for a pen, found one his in pants pocket and scribbled away, the food heavy in his stomach made him very sleepily. It didn't take him long to climb the steps to his room, undress and land in his bed.

**A/N:** OH FINALLY!! Yes you can throw tomatoes at me! I know it's been so long. EVIL COLLEGE! EVIL! But Thanksgiving is approaching and winter break! More time to devote to me fanfiction! But thanks to Darkover for the encouragement! And to everyone who gives feedback! Those really inspire to keep writing, really. Oh yeah. I got the DVD set AND the Ambrose book. So expect longer chapters focusing more on the other characters besides Cassandra. -wink- Does anyone know if the Dick Winters memoirs book any good?


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: I'm trying my best to be as historically accurate as possible but still have that fanfiction twist of the boys being in the Pacific. I know that the Luzon Campaign did end around July of 1945; it was mostly fought by Rangers and Marines. Colonel Sink did assume the role as assistant division commander of the 101st Airborne on August 12, 1945. And I do believe that his post was handed over to Strayer; need to check my sources on that. So I pretty much quicken things a bit to fit the story. But remember to those who want to bash me, it's just a story!!

But **_THANK YOU_** to everyone that has reviewed!

**Dancing en Pointe**: Happy very late Thanksgiving greetings to you too! Oh I remember first year high school, albeit it was like a million years ago. I hope your first year is going well missy! And don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story I placed way too much time researching to do that.

**Mokana- Chan**: Oh I bet you're angry at me again. It's almost been a month since I updated. I will mention the city of Pilar, but which one are you from? I believe there is a city of Pilar in Cebu and another on Luzon, but I'm not so sure. I have only been to the Philippines once and that was a long time ago. I'm happy that you're enjoying this story!

**Darkover**: Thank you for beta reading! Did I already tell you that you're awesome? I'm so excited for the next chapter! Let's just say it'll be my Christmas gift to you. (But at the rate that I'm going, it's going to be a really late Christmas gift.) Again thanks for your kind words and encouragement and your wisdom!

**Alex**: Thanks for reviewing! I haven't had the pleasure to play Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. I use to play Counter Strike and I still play Call of Duty, but never Medal of Honor. I'll try it out! Thanks again for reviewing.

**Samile**: I try to put a lot of detail and try to keep to the character's framework in the mini series. Thanks for reading!

**Enoa**: Filipino Pride! Yes it's a shame that they don't get the recognition that they deserve. My late grandfather became a guerrilla fighter at the age of 16; he lied to the Americans so he could join them. He was a sniper, passed those genes right on down to his grandchildren! wink Thank you again!

**Agent Tomato**: I enjoy writing anything that has something to do with history, and I'm glad that you like this story. This chapter should clarify the relationship between Richard and Cassandra. Yes sadly the Pacific doesn't get that much coverage as the European Theatre. Thank you again for saying this fanfiction is as original as it could get, that made me smile a mile long. I hope you keep reading and reading your review did give that little push for me to keep writing.

Thank you again you guys!

Now without further ado I give you:

Chapter 9

Colonel Sink, who was the original commanding officer of the 506th PIR, was promoted to division commander of the 101st Airborne Division. He was ordered to stay in Washington, to overlook both theatres. First battalion stayed in Europe, while both second and third were sent to the Pacific. It was second battalion that continued into the hot zone, while third stayed behind in Hawaii. Now that Brigadier General Sink was promoted to 101st Division, Strayer took over Regiment. Major Winters remained second battalion's XO, since Major Patch was not transferred. He didn't mind it, less paperwork and he would still be able to be with his men. Instead of staying in the Regimental HQ sleeping quarters, which were nicer then companies HQ, Winters and Nixon chose to stay with Easy.

It was six in the morning and Dick was standing outside with a cup of coffee surveying Easy Company as they lined up ready for morning calisthenics. He looked on as both 2nd Lt. Lipton and Captain Speirs lead the men, their yells, were enough to wake up the whole base. The porch door slammed shut behind him and a slightly sober Nixon stood beside him.

"You came back pretty late," he commented.

"Yeah I ran into an old friend." Winters answered he glanced over at Nixon who raised his eyebrow in an inquiring way. "You ready to go to Regimental HQ?" Nixon nodded and followed Winters to the jeep, as they drove by E company they were greeted by E company running and singing. Captain Speirs was the one to lead the cadence.

"ONE MILE!"

"NO SWEAT!" All easy yelled back, some giving salutes to Major Winters as he drove pass them.

"TWO MILES!"

"BETTER YET!"

"THREE MILES!"

"GOTTA RUN!"

"FOUR MILES!"

"TO THE SUN!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"EASY!"

"LOUDER!"

"EASY!"

Finally able to drive around the company Winters sped off, smiling to himself. He was damn proud of his original company. Nixon settled back in his seat and let Dick drive in silence for a while but only for a little while.

"Who did you bump into?" Lewis asked mildly interested, Dick smirked and shook his head. "You don't have that many friends." Richard chuckled at that comment. "Who is it Dick? You know this is going to bother me all day if you don't tell me." He just kept smiling and pulled into Headquarters.

"Just meet me at my office at 1730 Lew." Nixon grunted a yes and made his way to intelligence, while Richard went to his office. Private Salinski was already waiting for him with a cup of coffee, memos, and paperwork.

"Sir I have taken the liberty to gather your telegrams and letters from the post office." Dick who was reading that day's memo glanced up quickly. "I knew that you would be busy so I went ahead, and got it for you Sir." He gave a salute and left Dick's office closing the door behind him.

He turned a little look at his desk there a small neat stack of letters and telegrams, the only letter came from Lt. Harry Welsh. He had picked to go home when they were in Europe; he wanted to get married to his Kitty as soon as possible. He opened that first and smiled at the letter. Harry and Kitty got married and were soon expecting a little one into their home. The telegrams were from 101st Airborne Division, mostly from Sink and others from the other companies including Easy. For the rest of the morning he sat behind his desk, typing, signing, and reading stacks of papers. Salinski always had a nice cup of Joe on his table, and would silently move in and out getting whatever Dick needed.

"Salinski," Richard called out from his office. He wasn't finished but he had to go and meet with Strayer.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm going to meet with Colonel Strayer right now. I need you to reorganize the papers here and these folders need to be put on file."

"Yes sir,"

"Good." He gave his orderly a small smile and went downstairs to Colonel Strayer's office. He wasn't late but he wasn't the last to enter, leave it to Nixon to do that. The meeting room conjoined to Strayer's office was full since most of intelligence and Strayer's own orderlies were inside. He took a seat by the bookshelf nodding at Hester and Strayer, and again Nixon managed to arrive just in time.

The meeting didn't take long, it was more of an up to date meeting. Strayer was keen on running regiment as smoothly as possible. It was harder for him since two of his battalions weren't on the same island, much less the same continent as him. That was why his close communications with Sink was typical, his conversations on the phone were a regular, and the up to date meetings essential. But as soon as the meeting ended, Strayer asked for Major Patch and major Winters to remain behind.

"Have a seat you two." Strayer motioned in front of him. Both officers sat down while Strayer took a seat on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He nodded at his orderlies to close the door behind them. "I got off the phone with General Gibson last night. There's going to be a meeting on July 25th at Manila Hotel with General MacArthur. Washington has some news we might not be jumping, but again I don't know that for sure. General Gibson wants me to represent Airborne so I'm having you two come along. So clear your schedule for that day, and what I just told you. This doesn't leave the room, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Both Patch and Winters answered dutifully. Strayer eyed them both finally content he dismissed them with a salute. Once they left his office, Strayer's orderlies entered the room like a swarm of flies, papers in their hands.

"What are you doing with your afternoon off Dick?" Patch asked he was assigned to 2nd Battalion from 1st Battalion. Unlike Dick he much preferred desk work then out in the field. 1st Battalion never really showed much backbone especially during Bastogne when they pulled out of Foy, leaving 2nd Battalion with the aftermath. But Dick liked Patch he was smart and both worked well together.

"I'm meeting with a friend, how bout you Sir?"

"The officer's club then perhaps back to my room and catch up on some reading." They headed back upstairs and stopped at the top floor since their offices were on either side of the hall. "If I don't see you before I leave, you have a good weekend."

"Thank you Sir you too." They shook hands and went their separate ways. Salinski was sitting at his desk typing up a few reports when Winters entered. Before he could get up and salute him, Dick stopped him and signaled for him to carry on. He glanced up at the clock as he entered his office, it was just past three.

-W-

"How's your father doing Sandra?" Sherry inquired as she, Cassandra, and Captain Miller sat down in a café by the Harbor. Captain Miller had driven with Sherry to the hospital and persuaded her to eat lunch with them. Cassandra's father was taking an afternoon nap after another dose of Atabrine.

"They're still giving him Atabrine, but he was wide awake this morning, and was able to finish half his porridge." Sherry smiled and placed a comforting hand over Cassandra's.

"That's such good news." Captain Miller ordered for them as the girls got caught up. Captain Miller had taken breakfast with Sherry and her family, and seemed to be a big hit with them. Cassandra told Sherry of her surprise meeting with Major Winters and how in the evening she was going to the see all of Easy.

"Did you tell her yet Sher?" James asked as he joined the conversation. Sherry shook her head, a great big grin on her face. Miller had a silly grin on his face as well, but Sherry took charge and tightened her hold on Cassandra's hands.

"We're getting married!" At once both girls screamed with excitement, letting their adolescent selves through. Those eating around them gave them looks, while Miller tried to quiet them down. "Oh Cassandra daddy allowed it, James went right up to him this morning right after breakfast! Could there be any more a perfect timing?" Cassandra pulled her to go on. "Anyway they had this long talk and the next thing I know James comes bursting out of daddy's office smiling! Oh Cassandra isn't this wonderful?"

"It is Sherry! I'm so happy for the both of you. Now you don't have to use me as an excuse." James laughed at that comment. "I need details Mrs. Sherry Miller!" At once both girls screamed again, and Captain Miller again tried to quiet them down.

The news had brightened up Cassandra's day immensely, and the fact that she was going to see Easy Company made it even better. Captain Miller drove Cassandra to the hospital and all three said their goodbyes. Sherry and her family excluding her father would be returning to Hawaii, with General MacArthur's wife and son. While Captain Miller returned to San Fernando and his Alamo scouts for the remainder of the war. Afterwards he would be stationed at Hawaii and there they'll have their wedding, with Cassandra being the Maid of Honor.

"Write to me!" Sherry demanded as both ladies gave each other fierce hugs.

"Oh you know I will, but you might be too busy with wedding plans to write to me." Cassandra teased back. Sherry gave her a mock horror look but gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care Sherry, see you after the war." Miller who had been waiting his turn finally got it and gave Cassandra a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"You take care of yourself Sandra. I don't want to have to carry you two miles again." She laughed and pulled him in for another hug which he returned. But this time he had a serious look on his face. "I just want to warn you. Juan is staying behind he won't be going back to San Fernando with me. I don't know why, and I don't like it either. I filed a watch on him yesterday at sixth Army HQ. If he tries anything stupid you telegram me right away."

"I will." She promised him.

"Just take care, and stay vigilant. I don't want all my caring for you gone to waste." He chuckled and got in the driver seat of the jeep. Both Sherry and Miller gave her one last wave and blown kisses before driving off to Manila Hotel. It was fifteen minutes to five, giving her at least a few more minutes with her father before getting picked up by Major Winters. She was about to go back to the ward when she spotted Grace looking the window smoking a cigarette.

"Grace," Grace turned around quickly ready to flick her cigarette out the window but when she saw that it was only Cassandra she kept it.

"How's your dad doing?"

"He's sleeping but I think he's going to do fine." Grace smiled and finished her cigarette.

"That's good to hear sweetie, and you? I heard from a little bird that you're going to visit some boys." Cassandra smile widen and nodded. "It's the company that was in the jungle with you right?" Again she nodded.

"How bout you what are going to do tonight?" Grace shrugged her shoulders, and flicked the cigarette out the window.

"I want to watch the film they're featuring over by the nurses' barracks, but really I just want to go out and dance." Both girls broke into giggles. "I'm serious though, it's been so long since I've dolled myself up for a dance. I miss it."

"Well you only have tomorrow left and then the dance hall will be open." The prospects of the dance hall opening the day after tomorrow brighten up Grace's mood. Grace was telling Cassandra about what she was going to wear when Mina approach them. She looked dead tired and slumped against Grace.

"Hello little bird, what news?" Grace teased her.

"You're going solo back home Grace. I'm going to stay here tonight we're short handed again." A loud beep was heard outside the window, all three glanced outside, and at once Mina and Cassandra straighten up with wide eyes.

"What? It's just two guys holding up traffic." Mina's head was already turning its wheels.

"Grace, why don't you catch a ride with Major Winters and Cassandra, since they're going to Clark?" Cassandra caught on quickly and nodded as well.

"Oh I don't-"

"Major Winters wouldn't mind a bit come on!" Cassandra said excitedly she gave Mina a hurried hug as did Grace and both rushed towards the front of the hospital.

-W-

"So what you want to show me is in the hospital." Lewis restated what Dick had just said as they parked at the front entrance. It was a sunny afternoon again so both Nixon and Winters had on a pair of aviators and rolled up their shirtsleeves.

"Yeah,"

Nixon just shook his head and took a large gulp of his canteen filled with Vat 69. Winters waited patiently, they were a few minutes late, since Lewis was late at arriving at Dick's office. They didn't have to wait long, Cassandra came walking up hand in hand with a nurse, both giggling and smiling. "There, Lewis, the surprise."

Nixon turned in his chair and sat up as fast as he could, letting the canteen fall on the ground, the contents spilling out into the dirt. He let out a laugh as both he and Dick got up from their jeep meeting the girls just a few steps from the vehicle. He removed his sunglasses and gave his famous smirk. "Cassie, where have you been?"

Cassandra was about to answer him when he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. "My dress, Lewis put me down!" Cassandra yelped. He did as he was told but gave her one more hug before letting go. Taking a small breather, Cassandra pulled Grace forwarded. "Dick, Lew this is Grace Park. She's one of the nurses here, and Mina's roommate." She turned to Grace and pointed at Dick first. "This is Major Richard Winters and-"

"I'm Captain Lewis Nixon, but you can call me Lewis." Lew cut in. Grace stepped forward and extended her hand, which he took and held it a moment too long. Cassandra turned to Dick and gave him a small wink, he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get to Clark." Richard spoke out, reviving the Grace and Lewis from staring at each other to death. Cassandra with a knowing grin climbed in the back with Grace while Lewis and Dick got in the front. But before they went, Nixon grabbed his empty canteen from the ground. As Dick drove, Lew turned in his seat to keep the girls entertained. But Cassandra knew that it was all aimed at Grace.

"Richard you're going to have to stop by the nurses' barracks."

"Why?" Nixon demanded he was planning on having Grace come to the barracks.

"Well Grace has to be dropped off." Cassandra answered. "Unless Grace you want to come and see the boys."

"I want to come! Do I look alright?" Grace asked hurriedly, as she fixed her hair and tried to smooth the wrinkles on her nurse uniform. "Oh gosh, when Mina told me about being stuck in the jungle with men, she never mentioned good looking ones!"

"You think Richard and Lewis are good looking?" Grace nodded which earned a small laugh from Cassandra. "Well you ain't seen nothing yet." Grace's eyes widen.

It seemed like everyone had earned a weekend pass because the barracks were dark and no sound came from any of them. They had parked in front of the officer's barracks, the porch door closed. "No one knows I wanted to surprise them." Winters said softy as he and Nixon helped the girls down. Cassandra nodded and let Lewis and Dick lead the way through the building.

"Is anyone home?" Nixon called out as he loosen his tie, Dick was doing the same, and the girls just stared wide eyed at the rooms they were passing by.

"Someone needs to come in here and clean up a little." Grace whispered when she glanced at the front room, the bottles were still there, and to add to it some airborne jackets.

"A little is an understatement Grace," Cassandra whispered back. They had followed Dick through the first floor with no sign of life. It seemed like everyone had taken full advantage of their weekend pass or was at the movie house watching the latest film. She gave a small smile when Lewis reappeared with a glass in his hand, and Dick from upstairs. "Those boys just can't keep still huh?"

"Last weekend their passes were revoked when 1st platoon and 3rd platoon men got in a fight with some aviator boys. Captain Speirs made sure the whole company was punished, they won't make that mistake again." Winters informed them, as he led them into another room that was adjoined to the kitchen. It was messier then the front room, bottles of Vat 69 placed on different surfaces. Cards were scrawled across what seemed the dining table, and chairs were pushed either around the table or up beside the radio.

"Let me just take some things upstairs, I'll be back down in a few minutes." Winters informed Cassandra, since Nixon already had Grace's attention. They had taken a seat by the radio, which Nixon switched on; the voices of the Andrew Sisters filled the room.

"Cassie could you pass me that Vat 69, it's beside your hand." Nixon thanked her when she handed it over, the bottle was almost done. Grace smiled up at her and motioned for her to sit in the chair beside her own. Nixon sat across from them, the Vat 69 beside him.

"You've ever been to Europe Grace?" Nixon asked after he took a sip from the glass in his hand.

"No I haven't, but I heard it's beautiful." She had a dreamy look on her face, as she went on. "I'll go after the war. I'll go during the winter so I can see the snow covered mountains and drink hot coco in a cabin up in Switzerland." Nixon gave a small half smile and took another sip.

"I'll take you," he volunteered; Grace laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious I'll take you give you a tour of the place." He lowered his glass. "Unless you already…" He trailed off.

"Oh I'm a free woman, Captain Nixon." Cassandra wanted to laugh at Nixon's tactics and at Grace for playing hard to get. She didn't even bother to say anything and just got up and left them, she made her way back to the front and also where the staircase was.

"Dick?" She called up the stairs, but there was no answer. "Dick, are you up there?"

"Yeah hold on Cassie," He called back down, she waited patiently by the staircase until he came back down and started towards were Grace and Nixon were.

"Oh, I wouldn't go there." She put some emphasizes on the 'wouldn't' part. Richard understood and instead led her outside so that they were on the front porch. There was a bench and both sat down their backs against the wall, automatically Winters placed his arm around Cassandra who snuggled into his embrace. The sun was still setting so they could see the rays peeking behind the mountains.

"I missed this,"

"Miss what?"

"Being beside you." Cassandra let out a laugh.

"Real smooth Casanova, did Nixon teach you that?" He made a face and shook his head, while Cassandra tried to hide her grin behind her hand, to no avail.

"You know what I mean." He mumbled, and she did of course. They both found a companion in each other, he knew he could talk to her, and she knew she could talk to him. She looked up to him while they were in the jungle, and he looked to her for counsel when he couldn't confide in any of his men.

"I know I missed you too." They sat there watching a few jeeps go by, and the lights in Clark turn on. The darker it got the more men came out of their barracks dressed in uniform going to the snack bar on base or taking a jeep to Manila or the small villages. The city and villages that surrounded the bay of Manila weren't bombed as much as it was inland, so that part was already alive with commotion. Besides harboring the American fleets, it was also home to the marines and naval men. The Navy made sure that it was reconstructed to give the men comfort and entertainment. "I thought you hated mess." Her thoughts had been on a conversation of theirs while in the jungle, they were talking about their homes. He had stated that he liked everything in order, and it irked him when things were out of place.

"I try to clean up this place, but every time I leave, then come back at the end of the day, it'll be messy again. So I just don't bother."

"Bet your room is all clean though." She looked up at him to see him nod. They went back into another lapse of silence enjoying each other's company.

"That night before you left with the refugees, I saw you and Captain Speirs climb down the cliff together." She nodded and glanced up at him.

"I remember, he followed me up, scared me half to death." She continued. "But you know nothing happened, I mean we're talking about Captain Speirs."

"I beg to differ, since then he's been more outgoing, you did something." He gave her an accusing look, Cassandra jabbed him in the rib which earned a small knock on her head from him. "Spill it."

"I just talked to him."

"God, Cassie you should know that you have the power to bring a guy to his knees with your words." She chuckled at the image because she did bring Dick to his knees the first time they talked. "Well whatever you did it's smooth the relationship of the men with him. They aren't scared of him anymore, or aren't as scared of him."

"I take it that was a good thing?" He nodded and knocked her head again; Cassandra pulled away from his arm and gave a small pout. She would resort to that look in the jungle every time he would tease her. He pulled her back to him which she relented but made sure as she got comfortable that she jab him a few times with her shoulder and elbow, earning a lot of grunts from him.

"How's your girl back in the States, Miss DeEtta right?" She asked after they watched an aviator with a nurse drive past.

"Doing fine, I just got a letter from her a couple days ago. To tell you the truth I don't know when she became 'my girl'." Cassandra wanted to knock him across the head with a bat.

"You're off your rocker."

"I'm serious I went on a couple of dates with her before the war, and I saw her once during my furlough. But I never really officially called her my girl at those times."

"You can lead men into battle, plan tactics for a whole battalion, but you can't face up to whether this girl you've been writing to for almost five years is your girlfriend or not?" Dick let out a loud groan and rubbed his face.

"Changing subjects, what have you been up to?" Cassandra wasn't ready to change subjects but from the look on Dick's face she didn't want to push it. Instead she sat forward a little and stared ahead of them as she spoke.

"Well my friend Sherry is engaged to the captain of an Alamo scout squad, who saved me during the flight. My father is doing rather well, and this crazy Filipino boy is stalking me." She glanced up at him with a weary smile.

"Should I be worried for your welfare?"

"No he's harmless, annoying as hell, but harmless." He held her gaze for a moment and patted her back.

"If he tries-" But Cassandra cut him short.

"I'll get you don't worry, anyway I haven't seen him since I got here. Maybe he's found another girl to stalk." Winters had turned his attention to what was coming down the road, Cassandra too. A jeep going rather fast and overcrowded with men was racing towards them, the men inside were loud. Cassandra got up from the bench as did Dick and both were leaning on the railing as the jeep neared them and came to a complete stop in front of them.

As they talked both Nixon and Grace had turned on all the lights and the moon was high so there was enough light for Cassandra to recognize who was in the jeep. The driver was Captain Speirs, beside him Lt. Lipton, and all crowded in the back were Luz, Webster, Liebgott, Sisk, Malarkey, and Garcia.

"Holy shit its Cassie!" Sisk cried out, Luz thumped him in the back of the head. The boys all tumbled out with Luz being the first to reach Cassandra who stood on the porch steps, Winters stood behind her.

"My Sassy Cassie," Luz teased before giving her a tight hug, everyone was given a round of hugs, the boys went inside to play some poker when another round of yells was heard from inside. They must have found Nixon and Grace.

"The boys seem rather happy," Cassandra commented to Lt. Lipton and Captain Speirs as they finally ascended the porch steps. They saluted Winters who saluted back and then they turned their attention to Cassandra.

"Malarkey won $1,000 and bought everyone three rounds of beer, they should be happy." Lipton answered her. He gathered her into his embrace and practically lifted her off her feet. "I bet, Major Winters told you that we all missed you."

"Yes he did, I'm just glad you're all safe." She glanced over at Captain Speirs who locked gazes with her and gave her a small nod.

"Captain Nixon you think you can share your Vat 69?" Liebgott cried out.

"No!" Nixon yelled back, through the screen door Cassandra watched as Liebgott walked pass the door to the front room, then come back with a bottle of Vat 69 tucked under his arm. But he stopped short when he glanced over at them.

"What are you guys doing outside?" That half smirk he would give people, always made Cassandra melt just a bit. "Come on we're all about to play a round of poker." They were all about to enter, when Grace and Nixon walked up, making the hallway just a bit crowded.

"Grace, are you leaving?" Cassandra asked.

"Well I was coming out here to ask you if you wanted to stay longer, but I have to go. I have an early start tomorrow." Liebgott placed his arm around Cassandra's neck shifting her hair so that her scar could be seen; at once she shifted herself closer to Joe so that it was covered again.

"Nah I think she would like to stay just a bit longer, Ma'am." Nixon nodded his head.

"Okay well I'll leave the key under the mat for you." She turned to Major Winters and the rest of the men. "Thank you for having me over and it was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you tomorrow night at the dance hall." She gave Cassandra a hug and proceeded outside

"Dick I'm taking your jeep." Nixon said flatly as he exited the house Grace ahead of him. But he returned and snatched the Vat 69 from Liebgott's hand, then left again.

"Are you hungry? Malarkey can cook you something up real fast." Carwood noticed that she had lost a considerable amount of weight. She shook her head no, and allowed Liebgott to lead her back the sitting room; she could hear Dick and Ron talking behind her. The boys started the game right away after Liebgott joined, and seemed like Webster always had a bad hand.

"Where's Captain Nixon?" George asked when Joe sat down empty handed.

"He's taking that dame back home." Liebgott threw down his cards, a flush. Malarkey groaned and watched as Liebgott collected his winnings, all the while thanking the boys for their generosity.

"Lucky bastard, she was a fine piece of-" Garcia stopped himself from saying the rest when he saw Carwood and Cassandra looking at him. "She looked nice." He finished dropping his gaze back to his cards, Luz and Malarkey sniggered.

"Good save Private Garcia." Garcia glanced up and cracked a smile which showed his dimples, giving him that boyish look.

"Thank you ma'am," Carwood shook his head and restarted the conversation he was having with Cassandra. The poker game started to get boring so it ended up with Cassandra and Lipton venturing to the 1st platoon's barracks. They were proud of their accommodations and what they had done to their living quarters.

They were all sitting around with Malarkey telling Cassandra about the campaign back in Europe when Winters and Speirs finally joined them. Realizing that they had been gone from the group long she glanced over at Lipton's watch and gasped.

"Oh it's late!" She got up quickly, but Dick placed a hand on her shoulder from jumping out of the door.

"I'll take you back." She nodded and said her goodbyes to the boys but they wanted a hug so again a round of hugs was given. Luz made sure he got the longest hug, a warning glare from the officers made him step back. The boys were comfortable so it was only Ron and Carwood to see them off when Dick realized that Nixon was still not back from dropping Grace off. "I don't have my jeep."

"That's right Captain Nixon took it, wasn't that a few hours ago though?" Lipton inquired he patted himself down for the keys to his jeep, but he didn't have it, but he remembered that Speirs was the one that drove the jeep. "Captain Speirs has keys he can drive you." She wanted to die, that whole time she had been there all she'd been doing was avoiding Captain Speirs, and she believed that he was doing the same to her.

"I don't mind," Ron said nonchalantly, he was staring at Winters and Lipton though, as if she was not there. "Where am I taking her?"

"To the nurses' barracks about a ten minute drive, but it might be longer, especially now with all those drunk boys walking back from the bars." Winters replied, the fact that Nixon wasn't back from dropping off Grace worried him a bit. He looked a tipsy when he was leaving.

"Alright," He walked off to the jeep leaving Cassandra surprise at the sudden change and nervous of the prospect of riding in the same jeep with Captain Speirs, alone. She wasn't about to stomp her foot and demand Dick to drive her, that would be childish and rude. Instead she took a deep breath and gave Carwood and Dick a hug.

"Will you be at the hospital tomorrow?" Cassandra was about to say yes when she remembered that she had made arrangements to meet with a red cross personnel in hopes to find a job. The doctors had told her that if her father continues to get better he would be discharged from the hospital. At that moment she didn't have her own place and they couldn't stay at the nurses' barracks. She needed a job so she could find a place for them to live until her father got back on his feet again.

"No I have to do something but I will be at the dance. I'll see you there?" Lipton promised her that he'll be there and most likely the rest of the boys since it's a new place. Dick on the other hand didn't say anything; Cassandra understood him, she knew that he preferred to be by himself on the weekends. She gave them another bright smile and took the few steps to the jeep, Speirs opened the door for her then jogged around to the driver's seat, the engine was already running.

"Cassie, remember what I said we're all here for you." Winters spoke out as Speirs backed the jeep. She nodded that she heard him and gave a small wave as Speirs geared the jeep and drove away. It felt like the longest drive in the world for her, as Ron tread through lines of drunken soldiers coming back from the bars.

Ron pulled into a small parking area besides the nurses' building she was staying in, and turned off the engine. She could hear him breathing, it mixed with the sounds of crickets and the muffled voices of GI's just down the road. She thought the feelings she had for him even if it was small was gone. But she was wrong, the moment she saw his face the feelings rushed back, and it frightened her.

"Okay. Goodnight." At once she bolted from the jeep and ran to the building, up the steps to the room. Remembering that Grace might be asleep she lifted the mat only to find that there was no key. If there was no key then that meant Grace had not arrived home yet. It was only then she noticed her surroundings she glanced around the hallway, it was empty, none of the rooms had any light coming out from the crack underneath the door. Feeling a bit scared she rushed back downstairs back the parking lot hoping that Captain Speirs was still there, and, he was.

He turned to her direction when she busted through the door, breathing heavily, she didn't speak until she was by the passenger door. "The key isn't there." she said simply. Speirs didn't say anything but leaned forward and opened the door for her from the inside, she climbed in, getting a good distance between herself and Ron.

"We'll stay here till someone comes." He said flatly, as he lit a cigarette, he took a deep breath and let the smoke slip from his lips. Cassandra watched him take a few puffs then turned to stare back at the street.

"You really- I was just scared- I can-"

"No, we'll stay here till someone comes." His voice was stern and she knew she wasn't going to win if she argued. She listened to the cigarette burn and hiss as he took a deep puff, the jeep had no cover so he didn't have to open any window.

"How are the men doing?" She asked trying to make some small conversation. It was getting uncomfortable with him and her sitting in the dark, in silence.

"Good." He answered her gruffly, she bit on her lower lip a habit she took up since she was little girl. Ron glanced over her way and watched as she curled a strand of hair around her finger, her eyes wandering over the deserted road. Her hair looked like silk from where the moon was hitting it. He could still smell the faint smells of Jasmine and the mountain on her. "How's your father doing? Dick, told me that was why you were here."

The question surprised Cassandra that she had to turn and look at him before answering him. He had an arm on the back of his seat, his other arm dangling on the wheel with the cigarette dangling from his hand. "The doctor says he's doing fine. I'm trying to find a job, so I can get a room for us when he gets out."

"And you?" She blinked at that question, she had been so busy worrying about her father and being asked about her father's well being, and that she had stopped thinking about herself entirely. She had no answer; it had been a long time, a very long since she thought about herself. _Will she go back to school? Will she go back to Hawaii? Who will take care of her father? Will they have a burial mass for her mother and sister who died years ago? What's going to happen?_

Ron had sensed that he must have said something wrong because Cassandra just stared at the space that separated their seats. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she had taken to biting her whole lips. He unhooked his arm from around the back of his chair and lifted her face up. He was about to say something when a pair of headlights blinded them. Cassandra shook herself awake and turned to see who was in the jeep, not noticing that Ron's fingers grazed her chin.

It was Grace and Captain Nixon; Lewis said something making Grace laugh out loud. It looked like she was going to get out when Lewis stopped her and got out himself. Both Ron and Cassandra instinctively ducked a little when Lewis faced their way. Lew had opened her door and helped her out, his arm around her shoulders. Both of them watched as Nixon stopped Grace right in front of the jeep, he reached over to brush her hair away from her face. Then slowly he bent forward and laid a soft kiss on her lips, Cassandra blushed for watching something so private. She sneaked a glance at Ron who was watching also but unlike her it didn't faze him. She turned back to see Lewis give Grace a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and let her walk into the building. After a few minutes Nixon jumped back into his jeep and roared off.

"It's funny." Cassandra whispered "That out of something so horrible, like war, can come some piece of hope and happiness." She met Speirs' gaze, his was dark and unreadable. _Nothing_. Letting out a small sigh she gave him a weary smile. "Goodnight Captain Speirs." She opened her door and was about to leave when she felt a hand wrap around her small wrist. At once she turned around, he was still looking at her.

"It's Ron, call me Ron." _Like when you did that night before you left me_, Ron thoughts screamed, but he kept to his neutral look.

Her eyes soften and the corner of her lips lifted slightly. "Goodnight Ron." His grasp on her wrist slackened and she made her way back into the building.

**A/N**: I'm not going to be updating until after New Year, I have a wedding to prepare for. (No it isn't mine it's my dad's.) But I will be outlining, researching, and writing. So keep those reviews coming! Happy holidays to you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: As much as I want to keep this story on romantic antics, I also have to show the real side of war. I enjoy writing chapters like these, a self indulgence for myself. Now Operation Downfall was indeed a plan to invade Japan. The atomic bomb was known to only a few people, many of the generals were left in the dark until at least two days before the bombing. That would include General MacArthur who like many armed leaders denounced the bomb.

I added the paratrooper part, but for the most part I did somewhat outlined the invasion as accurately as possible.

Now General Gibson is a fictional character, I didn't want to use General Swing, because I didn't want to give him a fake life (like having a daughter, etc.). He was really charge of the 11th Airborne. Jablonsky is real; he was part of the 13th Airborne.

Here's the low down. I'm starting my spring semester tomorrow. I'm also looking for a job. So I'll be real busy but I promise that the next chapter will be up by at least the 30th. I'll write my responses to your reviews in that chapter as well.

Take care and please don't abandon this story. This is all for you guys!

Chapter 10

_July 25, 1945_

Colonel Strayer had made sure that Major Winters remembered the meeting, by having one of his orderlies act as a runner, while another called. The meeting was to take place once again at Manila Hotel, this time in General MacArthur's private suite. Admiral Nimitz and his staff had traveled overnight from their headquarters at Guam to attend and participate in the meeting.

Major Winters had some inkling as to what the meeting was about. That night he saw Cassandra he had also been at Manila Hotel, accompanying General Gibson to a similar meeting. The meeting was set up for General MacArthur to meet with all his Generals and figure out the amount of men left on the Philippine Islands. He also mentioned the concept of sending out troops to secure parts of the Japanese Islands.

He arrived earlier then the proposed time at Battalion HQ, to find it close to empty, only two of the ten orderlies remained for Colonel Strayer. Colonel Strayer himself was still having dinner with a commander of an Aviator fleet. Major Patch wasn't even on base; he had gone into Manila and promised to meet them at the hotel instead.

The orderlies had shown him into Colonel Strayer's office and left him to his own devices. He had snooped around but there was only so much a person can snoop through. It ended with him just looking out the waist high windows. It had been raining all day and as late afternoon approach, it just got heavier.

"Dick,"

A strong voice boomed behind him, at once Richard did an about face, gave a salute, and stood at attention. Colonel Strayer didn't even notice as one of his orderlies helped him out of his coat, the other dancing around with a water proof jacket in his hands.

"Let me just change into another jacket, God damn weather, it's been raining cats and dogs all day." As the other orderly rushed out with the wet leather airborne jacket, the other helped Strayer into the water proof one. Dick only wore his leather airborne jacket. "Alright let's get the hell out of here. You'll ride with me." Dick hadn't said a word but complied and followed Strayer out of the building into the rain, into an awaiting automobile.

-W-

"Colonel Strayer!" General Gibson greeted him first when they entered his office. His office was near the entrance of Clark Base Airbase, where all the administrative offices were located. A handshake was shared between the two high ranked officers, and then Gibson turned to Winters who stepped forward with a smile and a handshake. "Ah, it's nice to see you again, Major Winters."

A small sign of confusion crossed Strayer's face, but it left as quickly as it came. Like Strayer, Gibson was bringing along two orderlies, now Dick was thinking he should have brought Salinski along.

"Sir the commander officer of 2nd Battalion, Major Patch, will be meeting us at Manila Hotel." Strayer informed Gibson, as they all moved out in unison to the vehicles. Gibson traveled with his orderlies in a private automobile, with Strayer's driver following close behind.

Both Strayer and Winters were sitting side by side, with the orderlies trailing behind in their own jeep. It was a quiet trip from Clark Airbase to Manila Hotel, with occasional hard bumps in the road. By the time they had arrived at the hotel though, the rain had slanted sideways with the wind. All of them had to hurry into the hotel so that their shoes and pants wouldn't get wet.

Major Patch was awaiting them by the rotating door; Strayer gave the introductions between General Gibson and Major Patch. Afterwards all four high ranked officers and the four orderlies, made their way to a private elevator, which led all the way up to General MacArthur's private suite. In the elevator General Gibson gave them a brief overview of what they were to hear in the meeting.

"The Army and Navy have been planning an attack on Japan for some time. It's an Allied plan called Operation Downfall. This is a joint attack from both the Army and Navy on the southern most parts of Japan. General MacArthur is the Commander-in-Chief, much to the dismay of those pansies down in the docks."

All the men shared a collective chuckle at General Gibson's stab at the Navy.

"You're here by my invitation, so keep your mouths shut and your ears open." Gibson glanced up at the dial that showed how many more floors they had left. "I want to warn you, there's going to be a hell of a lot of brass in there." The door chimed letting them know that they had arrived at their destination.

'_General Gibson wasn't lying when he said there was going to a lot of brass._' Richard thought to himself as they entered the suite. Their coats were taken away by a Filipino butler. It looked like they had entered a sitting room of sorts; the room looked big enough to fit his modest home in Pennsylvania, smack in the middle. It looked like every kind of uniform in both the Army and Navy, all of them with their own orderly, and all a high ranking officer, had convened together in that suite.

They all spend their time wisely, many of them mingling with other men. Major Richard Winters was talking to an aviator who flew one of the B-47's in Europe, when a bell rang. It came from the same butler, but he was standing before a set of French Styled doors. "The meeting shall now commence." His accent was soft and understandable; he gave them a slight bow, turned around and opened them.

At once everyone started filing in, Dick watched with slight amusement at how General Gibson pushed his way through. He looked very keen on reaching the place first and did so with Strayer and their orderlies trailing close behind. Dick just shook his head and kept to the semi lines till he finally got in. It seemed the reason that General Gibson had rushed was so he could get the best seat in the house. He got one right next to General MacArthur, and Strayer next to Gibson. Already the three were in deep conversation. Richard managed to claim a chair that stood against the wall, and Major Patch took one a few seats down from Dick's. Orderlies stood behind their boss' chair, many of them laden down with folders.

The atmosphere eluded importance and heavy secrecy, and it had quieted down to low murmurs, before another bell was rung. At once it was complete silence expect from the sounds of rain drops hitting the glass windows. The wind had died down letting the rain fall straight down in big fat drops.

"Good evening gentlemen," General MacArthur greeted them; his seat was in the middle of the table, between General Gibson and Admiral Nimitz. Dick noticed that all the naval officers were sitting on Admiral Nimitz side, while the Army officers were sitting on General MacArthur's.

"As some of you know, both Admiral Nimitz and I have been planning an invasion of the Japanese Islands since the start of April. This undertaking calls for an armada of battleships, destroyers, and carriers. It also calls for a large amount of able bodied men, many of them most likely shipped from Europe to the Pacific."

"The invasion's code name is Operation: Downfall. It has been broken up into two sub operations: the first is Operation Olympic and the second is Operation Coronet. The intentions of Operation Olympic is to capture the Japanese island of Kyushu, it is located on the southern most part of the Japanese islands." A large map that covered the majority of the dark oak wood table showed the whole of the Pacific. With a long stick one of General MacArthur's aides pointed at the island. "The island Okinawa would be used as a staging area for this invasion. The date chosen by General Marshall is November 1, 1945, the code name X-Day. This gives you three months to re-train and be re-supplied with men."

"In order to displace any notion of a direct invasion, we included a deception plan. The code name is Operation Pastel. This plan is to let them, the Japanese, believe that instead of invading, we will encircle and bombard Japan." Many of the officers raised a questioning eyebrow, while others muttered about. Richard was a little concern as well, where were they going to get the extra ships and perhaps even men to perform the deception? Also there is a chance that the Japanese could catch them on their bluff. "In order for Operation Pastel to work though, the island Formosa must be captured."

A Major raised his hand from among the colors of dark greens and light browns. General MacArthur eyed that hand for a while till he pointed at the man. "Sir if I may ask a question?"

"You're already asking, but yes you may."

"Sir would Operation Pastel be done by the Navy or the Army or is it a joint exercise?"

"It will be a joint exercise." General MacArthur waited a few seconds before continuing on. "The U.S Twentieth Air Force will remain and continue its role as the Allied Strategic Bomber force. General Spaatz will also be in charge of the newly formed U.S Far East Air Forces, F.E.A.F. It is comprised of the Fifth, Thirteenth, and Seventh Air Forces." General MacArthur acknowledged General Spaatz with a nod; he was sitting not too far from Dick.

"The F.E.A.F will be responsible of attacking and disabling Japanese airfields and transportation arteries on both Kyushu and Southern Honshu. They will also be responsible for attaining and maintaining air superiority over the landing beaches. Attacks will commence the day before X-Day, and continue their support during the bombardment of the beach heads."

The orderly in charge of showing the men in the room, the areas that General MacArthur was mentioning, leaned forward with his stick slapped the areas that General Spaatz and his men were to destroy. General Spaatz and his men leaned forward to study the area, while some of the aviators made their way through the crowd to look at the map as well.

"Admiral Nimitz will continue the instructions of Operation Downfall," General MacArthur sat down in his chair at once one of his many orderlies rushed over with a cold glass of water. Which he took and drained it in two gulps, handed it over, and sat back to listen to Admiral Nimitz.

"The Navy will provide protective shelling to the U-boats that will take the Marines to the designated beach heads. All of the Pacific fleet docked in Guam will be participating in the operation. I will also include the destroyers in Manila Bay to the fleet as reserves. Before we can continue our campaign, we must obtain the offshore islands of Tanegashima, Yakushima, and Koshikijima. The islands would provide shelter to ships that are not needed or have been damaged by air attack. As we all know Okinawa had proven this method to be essential for naval purposes."

The same orderly again motioned to the small islands off the coast of Japan.

"Reconnaissance see little or any defense on those islands, it is believed that the Imperial Army had pulled most of her men back into the main land for the upcoming invasion." Finished he sat back down and General MacArthur got up again.

"The U.S Sixth Army led by Lt. General Krueger will be invading at three points: Miyazaki, Ariake, and Kushikino. There will be 35 beach landings, all named after an automobile. One corps will be assigned to a landing. Paratroopers from the 101st division, 13th Airborne and 11th Airborne will jump four hours prior the invasion and destroy the six garrisons pointed at all three landings."

Richard couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself; it was close if not nearly the same as his mission during D-day. He glanced over at Strayer who seemed to have the same thought playing over in his head as well.

"Now intelligence tells us that the Nips are not only arming themselves to the full capacity, but they are also arming civilians as well. We can also assume that they will use most of their kamikaze planes during Operation Olympic. Men, the Nips are crazy son of bitches; they'll do anything to protect their country. You keep that in mind as you train your men, because what you teach them could save their lives."

"More information will be accessible as the date approaches, this meeting is dismissed." At once everyone got up at attention and saluted General Spaatz, Krueger, Admiral Nimitz, and General MacArthur as they left the room. Richard was already in deep thought as he made his way over to General Gibson and Colonel Strayer. He was thinking up the PT schedules for 2nd Battalion, the promotion of veterans, and the vast amount of replacements that would be coming in.

General Gibson was in charge of the 11th airborne division, so he made sure that Colonel Strayer and Colonel Jablonsky of the 515th PIR of the 13th airborne division were standing next to him. A follow up meeting was to be held at General Gibson's office back on base. The drive was slow since the roads were all muddy, and the animals whose pins had fallen apart were walking and standing around in the streets. The traffic to Clark was even worst since it was the opening night of the long anticipated dance hall.

They exited their vehicles and preceded to General Gibson's office, situated on top of a hill that over looked the parade field and into the distance the air plane hangers. The orderlies made themselves useful peeling off their own wet coats and then helping the officers out of theirs as well. Another started a fire; General Gibson took a seat behind his desk. Colonel Strayer and Colonel Jablonsky made themselves comfortable in the plush chairs that faced the General; while Winters, Patch, and another Major who arrived with Jablonsky made themselves comfortable by leaning on a desk or the wall.

"I highly doubt that we're going to need the paratroopers who are on reserve in Europe." Gibson muttered after pouring a drink for himself, Strayer, and Jablonsky. He lifted the bottle to the lower ranked officers, all three declined. "But just in case you better give your officers the heads up."

"Yes sir," both Strayer and Jablonsky echoed.

"I'm going to move first battalion up to Fort McKinley with your second battalion, Jablonsky. I'm keeping my second and third here in Clark." He glanced up to look at the three majors, Winters muscles tensed, his muscle memory use to standing at attention. "You boys gather your officers and tell them to make calisthenics schedules, and get ready for replacements. I know your E company needs it." His last comment was more directed to Winters, then to Patch, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Yes sir," All three answered in unison.

"Alright then, you're all dismissed." At once Strayer and Jablonsky got up, while the three majors took their jackets off the coat rack. "Wait!" Everyone stopped they were doing, General Gibson was already standing as well. "Now I'm not a hard ass when it comes to behavior, but keep your God damn paratroopers in check. I hate having my evening dinner and cigar time ruined by Major Kenworthy. I don't like the MP. So when Major Kenworthy comes knocking on my door, you bet your ass I'll be in front of yours. Unlike him I'm not going to be civil."

It was quiet in the room except for the shuffling of shoes outside the open door, and the sounds of papers being moved.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Go on, I know some of you boys are itching to get your feet on the dance floor." The men nodded and made their way out of the building into their jeeps. Dick was the last to leave the room giving General Gibson a nod of the head. Strayer dropped Dick off at battalion's HQ so he could drive back to barracks in his own jeep. He got in and sat there for some time, just thinking. Almost laughing at himself he started his jeep and instead of driving back to the barracks; he made his way to the dance hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: I lied this chapter came later then it's proposed date. I could list my reasons as to why it's late, but there is just **too** many. I'm also thinking about rewriting a few chapters. (Historically inaccurate, there are a few boys in here that shouldn't be, and some errors.) So if I do that does that mean I lose all those wonderful feedbacks from you guys?

Jumpgirl42: Yes a lot of information, but good information! Thank you for staying on to this story.

Samile: (I like your pen name) thank you for that compliment! I was just about to say the same thing about yours! I enjoyed your Winters/OC piece. You make me love him even more!

Mokana-Chan: You've been with me through the start! Thanks for staying on board! Yes the orderlies running around. Don't worry I have a poor sense of humor as well! Thank you for your well wishes.

Agent Tomato: I noticed that as well. Those are the type of chapters I enjoy writing, readers benefit from learning a little history. Also WWII has such interesting history; I'm a huge WWII dork. I had planned with my first paycheck to buy something from WWII and start my collection. Yes I know Grace met Nixon much later in life, but I couldn't help it! Well this chapter is in the romantic section… Don't worry! The next chapter would go back to something I'm good at.

Darkover: I should be apologizing for making you think that way! No I just haven't been able to really write or read anything on Fanfiction till yesterday. I was shocked as well to see that you've written an extra four drabbles! So I should be saying sorry for not keeping up with you! I missed you though! I hope you had wonderful Christmas and a really good New Year! Well here is the chapter! I'll be waiting for wonderful review! (Yours usually kick start me into the next chapter.) Take care lovely!!!!

Without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 11

"_I'll take anything." _

"_Well there is a job in the nearby province. It's a refugee camp, you'll be a translator. They'll be able to provide you and your father a room." _

"_I'll take it, thank you."_

"_I have to warn you, this job might not be for you."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_I'll wire the doctor in charge of the camp that you'll start tomorrow morning. If you get here by six in the morning you can catch a ride with the supplies convoy."_

"_What do you mean by this job might not be for me?"_

"_Let's just say, it's going to be a rude awakening. Good luck." _

Cassandra sat in the jeep, letting the conversation between her and a contractor replay in her head. She had gone early in the morning to the Red Cross looking for a job. Lucky for her she was able to find one that was suitable for all her needs. It provided a room, and money. She needed both of them by Monday, because her father was being discharged from the hospital on Tuesday.

She hitched a ride to the hospital to find her father now able to feed himself. The nurse in charge helped her move her him into a wheelchair. They spent their time in the hospital courtyard, other times he would be quiet, but most of the time he'd cry over his loss. Cassandra sat by helplessly as she watched her father bowed over in his wheelchair, crying, his hand covering his face.

By the time they arrived back to his bed for dinner, he was too exhausted to eat and went to sleep. The nurse promised Cassandra that she'll give him some soup when he wakes up. She left her father and went back to the nurses' barracks to find Mina in the living room sewing a tear in a dress and listening to the radio. Grace was singing and taking a long shower.

"Look here Cassie, I found the dress. It had a little tear, but now it looks all brand new!" Mina announced proudly the dress did look beautiful. It was dark blue, fitted, low bow neckline with a small collar trimmed in white. It had cap sleeves that blended into the collar, and like the collar the skirt and sleeves were trimmed in white.

"It looks very pretty, but what is it for?" Grace had chosen that moment to step out of the bathroom to greet Cassandra, Mina was still holding the dress up, a surprise look on her face.

"Well for tonight silly!" Grace teased, thinking that Cassandra was playing dumb. Mina laughed when Cassandra still didn't connect the dress to Grace's comment.

"The dance Cass, it's for the dance tonight." At once Cassandra lifted her hands to her mouth, while Grace and Mina burst into giggles. Today had been so eventful that she had forgotten about the dance.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready." Grace made her way to her room but turned around before closing the door. "Turn the radio up Mina!" She complied and turned the volume knob, Duke Ellington filled the small apartment. Cassandra collapsed on the sofa beside Mina, giving the dress an apprising look.

"It is a pretty dress Mina, are you sure you don't want to come to the dance?" Mina had opted out knowing she wouldn't be able to enjoy, and it might bring back some painful memories of her husband who was killed in Pearl Harbor. Instead she would work a night shift with a few other nurses.

"I'm sure dear, just have fun, and keep an eye on Grace." Both girls shared a knowing smile, before Mina got up and went into the kitchen. Cassandra was dead tired; she gave a lazy glance over at the clock. She could still catch a few winks before she got ready for the dance. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch.

-W-

The dance hall was an undertaking by Army engineers five days after the liberation of CAB. Situated on the airfield strip it had once been an aero plane hanger, before it was bombed away by the Japanese in 42'. The skeleton managed to survive leaving the engineers with a brilliant idea to best the Navy and their make shift casinos, and have a dance hall. A dance hall would lure women in better than casinos bars, even if they are beach side. It was finished the day before it was to open, and the anticipation for the hall had grown among both men and women. The natives were able to make money by tailoring suits, making dresses, and polishing shoes.

The Army had made arranged for trucks and jeeps to drive the women to the dance hall. Mina was able get Cassandra and Grace a jeep, instead of getting stuck taking the uncomfortable trucks for that ten minute ride to the air strip. Cassandra sat in the front with Grace, while another four nurses were crammed in the back. Despite the limited room in the jeep, everyone was excited about the dance. This would be the first official dance sponsored by the USO, after the liberation of Luzon.

"Do I look okay?" Grace asked, which was about the millionth time she asked, and again Cassandra answered with a yes. The same question was thrown around by everyone since they were now slowly approaching the entrance; there was some trafficking around the dance hall. The aviators who lived on the airstrip had an easy time to get to the dance hall. It was the GIs and the sailors who drove their vehicles that had a rough time. Like the women they packed as many people as they could in their automobiles. The MPs were outside directing as to where they should park, which was just beside the dance hall near the aviator barracks and the hanger where they stored the parachutes. In case of an attack the planes wouldn't have to maneuver around the vehicles, if they were left in the middle of the strip.

Cassandra couldn't help but think of Captain Speirs, she never felt more confused in her life. The jeep moment seemed unreal, and she felt nervous about what might happen at the dance. _Would he be there? Would he acknowledge me? Do I look fine? What's wrong with me?_ She was anxious, hoping that he would be there at the dance, then contradicting herself and hoping that he wouldn't be there.

"Here we are," the driver announced as he pulled the jeep as close as it could get to the door. He jumped out and helped the girls in the back first then Grace and Cassandra. Everyone had made a dash for the doors, the rain was pouring hard, sideways. Cassandra tried her best not to get her heels wet, which were on loan from Mina.

The girls entered the dance hall, their face awash with awe. The place seemed even larger in the inside. There was a stage at the other end of the hanger, with a large band already playing. The word USO was stamped across the front of the stage and behind the band in large letters. Tables were lined up against the walls, leaving the center of the hanger for the dancing. There was also a bar which was situated on the right side of the stage, and already crowded with men.

Grace took hold of Cassandra's hand and both made their way out of the group of women who found the mirrors. They were attached on either sides of the door, all of them crowded for one last check up. The band playing on the stage blared into another song, this time a few men and women got up and started to dance. The place was packed, and it was only eight in the evening.

"Where is he?" Grace asked over the noise as they snaked through the dancing couples, until they reached the safety of the sidelines. Grace kept searching while Cassandra went on observing, there were many locals girls at the dance as well. They were all dressed and primed to perfection for the dance with their GI or their sailor. It seemed as if all the American Red Cross girls and nurses were there as well, they donned the latest fashions. All branches of the armed forces were present, which meant there were a whole lot of MPs as well.

"I think that's them!" Grace pointed at a group of men sitting at a table furthest from the dance floor. Cassandra glanced over to see Malarkey and Christenson joining the men, and taking the last of the chairs. "Is it them? I think I remember that redhead from last night."

"Yes it's them Grace, but I don't see Lewis. Wait, no, there he is." Losing no time both of them pushed their way through the crowd to get the men. Grace was use to the hustle and bustle, but Cassandra nearly fell over trying to keep up, especially in the fancy heels she was wearing. During her years in the jungle she had gotten use to not wearing heels and preferred wearing slippers.

Both of them sneaked around to Nixon's side.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" Grace purred from behind Nixon, both he and Lipton who was sitting next to him, turned around.

"Yeah, I am actually. Looking for a dame, long silky black hair, short, beautiful, loves to talk, have you seen her?" Nixon played along. As he described Grace he got up from his chair and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Grace kept her cool and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that narrows it down to at least half the girls here."

"Um let's see," He continued "She has legs that go on forever, bewitching eyes, and has the most kissable lips." Much to the delight of the men, and to Cassandra's shock, Nixon dipped Grace backwards and kissed her. Malarkey egged them on with a cheer, the rest of the boys followed with their own words of dirty encouragement. Nixon righted them both up after the kiss, he had his trade mark smirk plastered on his face. "Cassie!" He greeted her.

One of the soldiers had gotten up from his seat and offered it to Cassandra, another to Grace. Lewis pulled her chair so that it was beside his. While Cassandra sat in between Carwood and Popeye.

"You look very pretty tonight Cassandra." Lipton said loudly over the men chattering, the music, and the multiple things that seemed to be going on simultaneously.

"Thank you, it's all Mina and Grace's doing." She replied. "Is Major Winters here?"

"I'm sorry Cassie no he's at a meeting with Colonel Strayer in Manila." She knew that, but it was just an opener for the real question, that she wanted an answer to.

"Is Captain Speirs here?"

"Actually he is he's by the bar." Instead of avoiding looking at the bar, she turned and there he was. He was talking to someone, his elbow on the table with a glass of beer in his hand. Cassandra couldn't help but just study him; he looked at ease with the man he was talking to. He looked handsome in his Class A uniform, his hair slicked to the side, and the corner of his lips turned up slightly. "Do you want me to get him for you?" Lipton inquired, but she didn't hear him. Lipton had to repeat it after getting back her attention.

"No, he looks busy." Instead she changed the subject and inquired about his family. He told her about the letter he gotten from his wife. He was just telling her about his plans when the band quieted down, and the conductor turned around to speak into the microphone.

"Alright you cool daddies and dolls, let's give a hand for the USO Army band!" Everyone cheered for the band, who in returned bowed from their seats. "Now I want to welcome a special guest from Hawaii, Miss Patricia Moore!" Everyone cheered and whistles were blown as she ascended the stage. Everyone was on their feet to see the performer.

She was a beauty, dressed in a long sparkling white dress; her hair was a fiery red and placed in delicate curls. The conductor bowed and kissed her hand before handing over the stand and microphone to her. Cassandra twisted around to see Popeye, Christenson, Garcia, and almost all the boys were on the edge of their seat. She turned back again to see what she was going to do.

"Hello everyone," She spoke into the microphone at once everyone in the hall got wild, mostly just the boys. "I'm here to make sure you all have a wonderful time!" She gave a wink the crowd and turned around to the band. With the nod of her head and the strokes of the conductor the band started up and she started off with the number "Juke Box Saturday Night".

"Oh Lewis let's dance," Grace cooed, Cassandra watched with amusement as Nixon downed his whiskey and allowed Grace to lead him off to the dance floor. Most of the boys had gone to dance with a dame, leaving the married men, a few single men, and Cassandra.

"I can get any dame I want," Malarkey boosted from his seat. Christenson, Alley, and Leibgott roared with laughter. "I bet you I can get any dame, five bucks." Popeye had joined in with the boys on the other end of the table, and started to scan the room.

"The girl in the blue skirt," Alley pointed at a plain looking girl, she looked pretty enough, but Malarkey made a face. All the boys laughed and moved on. Carwood just shrugged his shoulders at Cassandra, but they kept on with interest.

"Oh that dame sitting at the bar, she's a real looker. You think you can handle that Don?" Popeye asked everyone turned to Malarkey who was giving the girl a look over.

"Give me two minutes, and I'll have her all over me. You better ready your money boys." Everyone sniggered and wished him luck. Donald finished his beer and preceded to the bar, the whole table was quiet as they watched Don shoved his way to the girl. The young woman glanced up and shook hands with Don; it looked like Malarkey was doing well. Really well the young lady was laughing at something he said.

"Shit he's actually winning her over." Babe whispered, Popeye grin widen and shook his head.

"Aw you guys she's already attached." Carwood and Cassandra twirled around to face Popeye while the boys just stared dumbfounded at Popeye.

"Are you saying she's got someone with her?" Frank asked a small hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah she came with one of them aviator boys."

"Shit Popeye, you evil bastard!" Christenson cried, the table roared with laughter. Even Carwood and Cassandra were laughing along; Popeye had played a good one on Malarkey. They turned around just in time to see the dame turn down Malarkey's offer to dance, and for the aviator boy to retrieve her from him.

"How did it go Don, no dice?" Perconte asked innocently.

"No dice she came with someone." He replied.

"Well then you owe us all five bucks." Popeye added the smirk on his face plastered on his face. Malarkey shook his head and held his hands out in front of him.

"I don't owe you shit! I did win her over; she would have danced with me if she didn't come with that fly boy." He shot back defensively.

"You promised Malark!" Babe remained him. It looked like Malarkey was in quite a tough spot, and the boys weren't letting off him. They kept on pestering him, till he finally relented and reached for his pocket. All the boys shook their heads and told him to put away his money, they were just teasing at him.

"Well you sure know how to ruin a guy's night." Malarkey mumbled. Cassandra felt bad for Malarkey and decided to help him out.

"Forget them Don, come on let's go and dance!" She offered cheerfully, she had been turning down offers from random men and Easy boys, but now she was asking to dance with Malarkey.

"What? I asked you to dance with me and you said no!" Frank accused her. She ignored him entirely and held her hand out to Malarkey who took it and started for the dance floor.

"I call dibs on the next dance!" Leibgott shouted which started a friendly argument between Frank and Joe. Don twirled her around before pulling her back into his arms; they danced through two songs, before Joe butted in.

-W-

'_One thing is clear this is not my kind of scene.'_ Major Richard Winters thought to himself as he stepped aside for a couple to run past him. The hall was hot, smoky, and wild, compared to the cold, wet, and quiet night outside. The smoke and the smell of beer just got worse as he pushed himself further into the hall.

"Forget it I'll just go home." He mumbled.

"Dick!" Someone called out his name he turned around and grinned, happy to see a friendly face. Ron turned and said his goodbyes to his bar buddy before walking over to Dick and shaking his hand. "I thought you'd be stuck in Manila all night."

"I thought so too, but I guess not. I thought I'd come by and see what the ruckus was about." He had to yell over the noise.

"It's good that you're here, come on I'll take you over to the guys." Ronald Speirs and Richard Winters made their way from the bar to Carwood Lipton, who was sitting beside Bull, both talking and watching the couples on the dance floor. Dick nodded at them and took over what had been Cassandra's seat and Speirs took over another seat.

"What kept you so long?" Bull asked Ron.

"I got held up by a Ranger, wanted to know how it was like to be a paratrooper."

Dick leaned over and asked Carwood.

"Where is everybody?"

"Chasing girls," Both Bull and Carwood answered at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Hello there," Nixon and Grace had returned from the dance floor both of them smiling and a bit red in the cheeks. Richard watched with slight amusement as Nixon fell into a chair and pulled Grace on to his lap. She giggled and gave Lewis a kiss on the lips before resettling herself in his lap. "Ah Dick you made it, thought you were going to be stuck at brass land for the whole night." Dick just shook his head while Lewis shot him a cheeky grin.

"How are you Grace?" Dick asked courteously.

"I'm doing well, so is Cassandra if you're wondering." She added hastily, she cast a quick glance over at Speirs, who didn't perk up or do anything when she mentioned Cassandra's name. _Strike one_, she mentally tallied in her head.

"Where is Cassandra?" Dick wondered out loud.

"Over there," Carwood pointed to the right, she was dancing with Popeye, letting him twirl her around. Popeye stopped spinning her around and gave her a hug which she returned. This was a perfect opportunity for Grace to see Ron's reaction. Cassandra had confessed to Grace late one night that she felt funny around Captain Speirs. From experience Grace knew that Cassandra was falling for the officer. Not giving it away that she was blatantly staring at him, she instead shot short side glances at him. _Strike two._

"Did you know she found a job too?" Winters shook his head and waited for her to go on. "It's at some camp in the province of Pampanga in Lubao. A Red Cross contractor offered her a job and a place to stay. She's leaving Clark tomorrow and taking up residence there."

"I thought she was going to live with you and Mina."

"Her father is being discharged from the Hospital on Tuesday; he couldn't very well stay in the nurses' barracks. I'm proud of her she's a tough cookie; you don't see that many girls her age that could do what she's doing now." Nixon nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Dick knew she wasn't an ordinary 21 year old, especially with what she witnessed and did during the war. He was a little confused though; Cassandra could have asked him for help. He held a reasonably high position, he could have found some living accommodations for them near the base, and she didn't have to work, he would have made sure of it. He pushed the thought aside, hoping to address her about it when they were alone.

"Hello!" Both Popeye and Cassandra walked over to them, Winters got up and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. He pulled his chair closer to her and sat down as well, but without her slipping her hand into his and giving it a tight squeeze, a small sign of affection.

"You look great, the dress suits you." Dick whispered she couldn't help but blush at his comment. She glanced down at their joint hands then up at him, her smile widen in thanks. He returned the smile and resettled in his chair.

Grace glanced over at Ron again, but he still looked the same, stony face. _Strike three_. She shook her head and wondered to herself how Cassandra had feelings for him. It looked like he didn't give a hoot about her.

"You look adorable when you're thinking." Nixon whispered into her ear, she pulled away a little so she could look at him. He gave her his famous Nixon smirk, which melted her heart. He slid his right hand down to her thigh and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I like a smart woman."

"I'd like a smart man; you know where I can find one?" He chuckled and pulled her in close to kiss her lips, but she turned her head a little so he kissed the corner of it. His chest rumbled underneath her, as he pulled her closer to him. She enjoyed playing hard to get, and Nixon wasn't one for backing down.

Everyone was talking, the singer Patricia Moore was off stage taking a break, so the band was back to playing without a voice. The couples on the dance floor didn't mind it much, and kept on dancing. It was getting late and the MPs were ready to start breaking up the mood and closing the dance hall for the night. Already some of the soldiers and sailors were talking in low voices, trying to lure the women back to the bars off base. Martin had joined them at the table with another officer from Dog Company. Dick was listening to the man when a private approached the table.

"Excuse me I have an urgent message for Major Winters." The private announced Dick had to turn around to acknowledge him. He looked familiar, but then again everyone looked familiar in their greens.

"That's me," he answered. The private saluted him.

"Sir Colonel Strayer wants to see you sir, he's in the officer's section of the dance hall." He pointed at the tables between the stage and the bar. The MPs made a makeshift perimeter around the tables and officers, all of them enjoying a beer and cigars. Dick sighed, most likely Strayer wanted to boost about the 506th, and needed help to remember some details, and make it sound like he really got face to face with a German.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." The private nodded gave a sharp salute and went back to Strayer to rely the message. Dick turned around and shrugged his shoulders before getting up. At once everyone groaned, Nixon ordered Dick to stand down, while Grace whined about him only just getting there. He turned to Cassandra and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Get me if you need a ride home." She nodded and watched him make his way to the officers' tables. The crowd cheered again, as Patricia Moore ascended the stage. She had changed her gown to a sparkling dark blue number, with elbow length gloves that graced her hands.

"Let's give it up for the band everyone!" Patricia announced to the crowd as some of the band members teetered off to the side for some rest and a drink. The crowd cheered their thanks, and the band members waved. The conductor sat down in front of the piano and played a few notes as she spoke. "What use is a dance without a few slow songs to get to really know each other? We'll start out with a favorite song of mine, from a movie we all know. So I'll just give you boys a few minutes to find that special someone, better get on your feet." Bull had gotten up to find the dame he was dancing with earlier. Carwood, Martin, and the Dog company officer were having a serious discussion about a political matter in the States they had moved to a different table away from the noise. Most of the boys had found dames, except for the married men. Instead they busied with themselves with talk, drinking, and gambling.

"Come on Grace," Grace got up from Lewis lap and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The pianist played a few notes, allowing everyone to get a hint of the song that Patricia was about to sing. Cassandra watched as Lewis pulled Grace close to him, so that she could rest her head against his shoulder.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

While Cassandra watched Grace and Lewis, Ron watched her. Hashey, Garcia, O' Keefe, Ranney, and Smith were the only ones left at the table all of them drinking away. Ron got up from his seat and took the few steps to Cassandra, who turned when he got up.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, from the corner of his eye he could see the boys watching him, surprised at his forthcoming in asking Cassandra to dance. He ignored them and turned his full attention to Cassandra, who just sat there. A slow curious look graced hr face, as she nodded and allowed him to help her up and towards the dance floor.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

Slowly he pulled her close to him, allowing her to place a hand on his shoulder, he held her other hand, and rested his other hand on her waist. They weren't dancing as close as the rest of the couples, but at least they were dancing. Cassandra felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. She couldn't believe it that he even asked her to dance, didn't he tell her before that he didn't like dances? They just swayed to the music, feeling a little uncomfortable Cassandra kept her head down so she couldn't look at his face.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart._

Lewis had noticed that Cassandra and Ron were dancing together and pointed it out to Grace. They laughed at how awkward they looked, especially with Cassandra staring down at the floor, and Ron staring at the ceiling. It was Lewis that came up with the great idea to bump into them, and Grace to give the couple some advice in dancing. Nixon got closer to them and bumped himself into the back of Ron, making both Cassandra and Speirs look at him and Grace.

"You can fit a whole company between the two of you. You have to move closer, and stop staring at your feet Cassie." Grace hissed, Cassandra felt her cheeks redden and glared at Grace. Grace in return just laughed and went back to dancing with Nixon.

"Well we could move a bit closer." Cassandra repeated the advice; Ron just nodded and pulled Cassandra closer so that they were like the rest of the couples. She was still staring up at him, with a thoughtful impression.

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

"I heard you're leaving the base… You got a job at Panmanga, did I pronounce it right?" He took his time pronouncing the word and frown since it didn't sound the same as how Grace pronounced it. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh and shook her head.

"_Pampanga_, but yes I am leaving, tomorrow actually as soon as I see the place." He enjoyed her laugh and the way she scrunched her nose when he pronounced the name wrong. He kept his gaze on her, as she did him.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart._

"It isn't far from here is it?" he asked in a low tone, Cassandra felt a shiver go up her spine when he asked that question. She allowed her eyes to linger on his soft mouth through hooded eyes. His lips were slightly parted; she felt her hair rustle against her cheek as he exhaled. She tightened her hold on his shoulder and mentally pushed herself to answer his question.

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Darling_

_Just the way you look tonight._

"No, it's- it's close." She answered she tore her eyes from his lips and took the chance to look up at his eyes. It was suppose to be a quick glance, but instead his intense stare trapped her there. They were stern and dark it scared but captivated her at the same time. She knew she liked Ronald Speirs, but it wasn't like those silly crushes she had on Navy boys in Hawaii. Every time she was around him she felt like there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. The sound of applause pulled her back to reality. "Do you know the time?" He had to let go of her hand to look at his watch.

"Five minutes to 12."

She pulled away from him, but they were still standing on the dance floor. Patricia had gone and started another slow song. "I have to go, it's late, and I need to catch a ride with the convoy early in the morning." She turned around but Ron stopped her. "Dick said he was going to drive me home."

"I'll take you. Go and tell Dick that I'm taking you home, and I'll meet you at the door." She nodded and followed his orders. Richard was stuck at the table with Colonel Strayer and some other officers. When Cassandra told him the change of plans Dick nodded and promised to tell Nixon and Grace that she had left. Ron on the other hand found Carwood and informed him and the boys to find another ride home, because he was leaving. Carwood nodded and took Ron's advice about catching a ride with Dick.

She was already waiting outside when Ron exited the dance hall the atmosphere had 180 degree turn. It was also still raining, harder now. The MPs had all moved inside the dance hall or were sitting in their jeeps smoking. "Take off your jacket we can use it as cover." Cassandra was already tugging at his arm jacket. He did as he was told and smirked a little when she took off her heels. He had his arm around her so that the jacket was covering them sufficiently.

"You ready?" He asked, she had a wide grin on her face when she nodded. At the count of three both of them ran for it, the rain water splashed around them as they ran to the jeep. Ron guided them both till the reached the aviator's barracks, he had parked near there. He opened Cassandra's door first then rushed over to his, slammed the door, and threw his coat somewhere in the back of the jeep. Even with his jacket they were soaked, Cassandra couldn't help but laugh, both Grace and Mina had spent close to an hour doing her hair, now it was ruined. Ron had it bad his pants were drenched from his knees down and like Cassandra he had a wet head.

He just shook his head and started the jeep the road was empty so it didn't take them long for him to drive the nurses' barracks. He parked by the building and turned off the engine. He moved his foot away from the pedals and felt the water squish around. He just gave his feet a look and then at Cassandra, who was biting on her lower lip, trying to stop herself from laughing again.

"You better go inside before you get sick." He instructed, she was soaked and could feel herself shivering slightly.

"What about you?" She inquired he was just as wet as her if not more.

"I'm going back to the barracks, call it a night." He answered her, Cassandra automatically shook her head.

"You can come up with me. There are always spare clothes in the laundry room, I can make coffee, and we can dry your clothes." They both just stared at each other, Cassandra was surprised that she even had the courage to invite him, and Ron was uncertain about how to proceed. "It's the least I can do, and I'd feel a lot safer if you were there."

"Alright," Speirs agreed to it. It happened all too quickly, they were out of his jeep, in the rain, into the building, at the laundry for two minutes, then in front of a closed door. He shifted a little and winced when his boots made a squishing sound again. Cassandra was digging through her purse till she found the key, and opened the door.

She turned on the switched and walked in, Speirs followed her, closing the door behind them. Cassandra had disappeared but reappeared fairly quickly with a towel in her hand. "The bathroom light is already on, just get out of those wet clothes and dry yourself off. I left the clothes on the counter." Ron who still hadn't spoken nodded and did as he was told, Cassandra on the other hand went into her room and changed. She rolled down her stockings, and sighed there was a large rip at the back of her leg, aside from that she managed to keep the dress clean. She pulled off the wet dress and opted for a simple dress, and checked herself in the mirror before exiting her room. Ron was just coming out of the bathroom with his wet clothes.

"What do I do with these?"

"I'll take them into the kitchen and dry them by the stove. I have to make the coffee anyway."

"It's okay I can make the coffee." He followed her into the kitchen, and helped by positioning the chairs near the stove. Cassandra was going to use the back of the chairs to hang the clothes on. Ron made the coffee both of them were finished with their chores at the same time.

"The kitchen's kind of small; we can talk in the living room." He allowed her to go first; she made her way over to the radio and turned it on, but lowered the volume and took a seat. Ron followed her and took a seat on the same couch.

"Thank you for the ride here and for the ride last night. I don't think I ever thanked you." She tucked her legs underneath herself a habit she took up during boarding school. It was also a habit that drove her etiquette professor mad.

"It's okay, how come the nurses' barracks has extra male clothes in their laundry room?" He had thought about that as he changed into them.

"Some of the nurses disobey orders and sneak boys into their rooms. Sometimes we have surprise inspections so they have to rush out, leaving clothes behind. There's a large stack of them downstairs." The coffee let out a shrill announcing that it was finished.

"Well that was fast." He commented.

"I'll get it-" She started to get up but Ron stopped her with a hand on her knee.

"No I'll get it, just tell me where the mugs are."

"They're hanging on the rack by the sink." He nodded and made his way back into the kitchen. Cassandra just sat back in the couch; she had never been waited upon in her life. She declined for a maid when she was in Hawaii, and when she went back home to the Philippines she didn't allow any of the servants to serve her. Ron came back with two steaming mugs of coffee, he handed her one and sat back down on his side of the couch.

They both sat next to each other in silence, Ron would take a sip from his coffee and look around the place. Finally his eyes landed on a tattered book, a book of Shakespeare's poems. He sat his coffee mug on the table and picked up the book.

"My mother use to read Shakespeare to my father, I read to him now." He opened the book and thumbed through the pages. "I grew up on Shakespeare, until I left for boarding school in Hawaii." He gently closed the small book, and placed it back on the table.

"Do you have a favorite?" She slowly placed her mug on the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I do," A sad smile appeared on her lips. "Though, it has been a long since I read it. I always thought that it might lose its glamour if I read it during time of war." She went on, "I'll recite it, someday, when I feel that I'm safe." He simply stared at her, thinking if he stared long enough he might find out more. Silence took over; Ron had taken back to drinking his coffee and listening to the radio. Cassandra on the other hand wasn't use to staying up late, was slowly nodding off. During their conversation or lack of, she had moved closer and closer so that now she was resting her head on his shoulder, while he had an arm around hers.

"Hey there," Ron whispered as he eyed Cassandra who looked like she just about to pass out. "Go to bed."

"No you're still here, that would be rude of me." She replied sleepily. He had to smile, she sounded like a little girl, and she was sure acting like one.

"I'll leave then." Before he could get up from his seat she grabbed his arm and shook her head. She had gotten so comfortable with him, that she had forgotten all about her nervousness from earlier that night. He had a calculating look on his face, as if deciding his next move, when there was some yelling outside.

Both of them got up and made their way to the window, a group of nurses and sailors were running through the rain. Then a few jeeps, trucks, and another group followed close behind. It looked like everyone was ditching the dance hall. A jeep with the letters MP stamped on the covering drove by, this prompted action from the two.

"I better get going," At once she turned to the kitchen and returned with his clothes, all of the folded.

"I have an umbrella I'll walk with you to your jeep." She offered and didn't wait for Speirs to say no. Ron didn't want to say no either, he had enjoyed her company, and was a bit dishearten that he would have to leave. They went back down the stairs and through a side door, it would quicker to access his jeep, and the MPs wouldn't spot him as they drive by. He carried the umbrella while Cassandra carried his clothes to the jeep; he tossed them in and turned around to face Cassandra.

"Could you tell Dick that I'll telegram once I've situated myself at Lubao?" She had to talk a little louder then usually, the raindrops hitting the banana leaves made such a racket.

"I will," he replied. She stood on her toes and kissed Ron tenderly on the cheek, pulled back and kissed his other cheek.

"Goodnight Ron." He didn't say anything, afraid that it might be the wrong thing. Rather he raised his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Instead of turning away from his hand she moved so that her lips brushed his palm. She knew that she was making a brash move; he had never once showed any sign that he was interested. But she felt like she had a right to know, a right to see, and it seemed like the opportune moment. She was leaving base, and had no idea when she would see him again.

Instead of pulling away Ron allowed his hand to move to the back of head and pull her slightly upwards. He brushed his lips again her temple, pulled back, then her eyelids, finally ending at the corner of her lips.

"Goodnight Cassandra." He handed the umbrella to her. She accepted it and stepped back a little so that he could close his door. He started his jeep and made a motion for her to go back inside the building. As the door closed she watched Ron drive off, she stood there for sometime with the dripping umbrella at her side, till some happy screams and shouts echoed through the building at the front. She turned around and went back up the steps a ghost of a smile graced her face.

**A/N**: Gosh darn this took me a long time! I'm a bit angry at myself for that it really shouldn't have taken me this long. **To tell you the truth, I'm not that good at writing romance. **Well I hope you all enjoy this overdue chapter. I have already outlined the next chapter which will be fairly short. Compared to this one at least, I think. Well I don't know now…

Oh yes the song! The title of the song is The Way you Look Tonight. It's a song from the 1936 film Swing Time. It's a lovely song, if you get a chance try to listen to it. Any singer would do but I've been listening to Frankie and Tony Bennett.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**: This chapter touches on a lot of sensitive issues, and I hope no one takes offense to anything that I have written. The stories told are based off real accounts taken from the U.S forces. The rest I had taken from my family members in the Philippines, and the locals who witnessed the destruction of their homeland by war.

**Warning: Pertains references to rape. **

Chapter 12

_July 26, 1945_

The jeep veered a sharp right, cutting through the forest of dead trees, riddled with bullet holes, Cassandra held on tightly to the door, as they exited the forest into a field. Ahead of them was a large camp surrounded by bard wire fencing; the buildings were made from bamboo, mud, and the roofs from banana leaves.

"It looks like a prison," she commented, she noticed the gray clouds in the backdrop of the camp. It was going to rain again.

"It was a prison, now it's a refugee camp." The driver informed her, they drove the rest in silence. The contractor had met up with her that morning, telling her that if she changed her mind, she could drop the job. Of course she declined and went off with the supplies jeep. They drove into the camp, at last parking in front of the largest building.

The other soldier that rode with them jumped out from the back, both of them started to unload the jeep. Cassandra also got off the jeep; the children had run up to them. Most of them stayed near the buildings, but a few others ventured closer and watched the soldiers. One girl pointed at Cassandra and whispered to her friends.

"_Look at her? She looks American born! The way she dresses and stands! What is she doing here?" _

The others shrugged their shoulders, they were also curious as to why a lady had arrived with the jeep. The driver had dropped the last of the crates at the door to the building, and was coming back when he took out a pack of gum. The children at once bombarded him, lifting their hands up, and asking in broken English for gum.

"Hey Joe, please gum?"

The other soldier was busy handing out candy bars to those that would approach him. He smiled when a little girl exchanged a flower she picked from the woods for a candy bar. Cassandra smiled as well, suddenly a loud crack echoed through the air. It made her stiffen and the memory of being shot at by the Japanese as she ran for her life. Just as sudden as the sound came the memory was gone.

"Dave, that looks like a generous load of supplies." A man called out from the steps of the building as he walked down, he was also wiping his hands in a dirty towel. He looked to be around his early fifties, the sign of old age showed in his graying hair and the wrinkles that lined his forehead. He was dressed in a cream colored button shirt, with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

"That's because we won't be coming in for the next few days, maybe a week from now. Sorry Dr. Calloway." Dave answered he gave the last piece of his gum to one of the children. At once they scattered, as did the ones that the other soldier was giving candy too. The man's face fell at the explanation.

"Why? You know we depend on you for supplies." The man didn't notice her yet, so she stood by quietly listening to the conversation.

"Majority of relief shipment is being redirected to the Northern part of Luzon, Iwo Jima, and the rest of the Pacific. My commanding officer said that we need to cut down, and the refugee camps need to start letting people go."

"Where can they go? My camp is made up of women and orphans; it's still too dangerous for them to go on their own." Dave shrugged his shoulders and turned around motioning for Cassandra to come up and be introduced.

"This is Cassandra Cruz; CP wired you yesterday about her arrival. Did you get it?"

"You know I rarely visit the town. Tell them that it's useless sending me messages if I don't receive them. The town's people are too scared to send someone out here. They're afraid of the Huks." The doctor gave her a quick up and down look, he sighed and held out his hand to shake hers. She switched her bag to her other hand, and shook his.

"Well I have to get going." The driver sighed after he watched Cassandra and the doctor shake hands.

"Wait what will happen if we run out of supplies?" the Doctor asked, the soldier that came with Dave gave them a grim look, as did Dave.

"I'm sorry Doc, but you're not the only refugee camp." he replied before climbing into the jeep, he turned on the engine and drove off, spraying a little mud at their feet.

"Well let's get you up to date and situated." He motioned for her to follow him; he led her pass a few shanties, the children had all gathered there and stared from the windows and doorways. She smiled at them, some returned a few smiles, but others just stared. They arrived at one of the three large buildings, which they both entered. It was just a small hallway with two doors on either side the hallway. He went past the first door to the second door on the left, and opened it. The room had one window that overlooked the fence and the woods. It had two beds, a desk, a bureau, and a chamber pot.

"My room is the one that we just passed. It'll be easier for me to get you if there is an emergency. The nurses have their own rooms, which is just across from yours." He pointed across the hallway. He glanced down at his watch and started for the door again. "Come on." She dropped her bag on the nearest bed and followed him out of the building. He pointed out the supplies shed; they passed the large building again, and went to the other side. There was another large building but this one took up the whole right wing of the camp, but they didn't go inside.

"That is where the children and women sleep; it's also where they make the meals. We all take turns to have lunch and dinner. We call it the billet house, since that is where they sleep." A few girls called out from the window and waved at them, both Cassandra and Dr. Calloway waved.

"We have 36 refugees, the survivors of the Manila Massacre, but most of the girls here were liberated from comfort houses in Corregidor and other parts of Luzon. We have an overall amount of 60 refugees' women and children." Cassandra stopped walking digesting the information. Dr. Calloway stopped as well and turned to face her.

"Comfort women?" Dr. Calloway licked his lips before nodding his head. She had heard stories about the Japanese kidnapping women and raping them. They heard about it when news of the Rape of Nanking reached them, but she never thought it would happen to her people.

"They are what make up the majority of this camp," He started slowly. He motioned for her to follow him back to the main building, as they walked he kept going. "We specialize in caring and treating the women, until they are ready to go back home. As you can see not only women were effected by the Nips. The children are orphans, as of right now the United States or the Filipino government doesn't have any ways or means to care for them. As of right now we are all they got." He stopped them both at the entrance of the middle building, the same building they passed to go across the camp.

"I must warn you," He wiped his forehead with the dirty towel. "The women are in bad shape, both physically and mentally. Aside from that we have a large language barrier between us and the women. One of my nurses understands a little bit, but aside from that it's hard to communicate to any of the refugees in the camp. Most of the time we have to do sign language, I was hoping with your arrival we can find a common ground with everyone. Although you aren't bind to this job, if it's too overwhelming you can resign."

"I'm ready." She answered truthfully. Dr. Calloway gave her a hard stare before entering the building, she followed close behind. It was one large room with a long curtain drawn in the back of the building. Instead of hospital beds the patients were given mattresses stuffed with hay. They were pushed up against the wall so that the middle of the room was used as a walk way. Ten of the mattresses were unoccupied, but the rest of the other beds were occupied. The first three were talking quietly among themselves, suddenly got quiet and watched as both Dr. Calloway and Cassandra walk by. There was another but she had her back to them, and was staring at the wall. A nurse was treating the next patient as they passed; she was placing a bandage over the girl's breasts.

"Anne, this is Cassandra Cruz our interpreter." The nurse nodded her greetings, which Cassandra returned. Another woman whose arm and neck were bandaged was sleeping on the next mattress. As they neared the back of the building cries could be heard. A woman was shackled by the feet to the ground, she eyed Cassandra with malice.

"Dr. Calloway what's wrong with her?" She whispered jumping slightly when the chains rustled against the floor.

"Some soldiers found her in the dungeons of Fort Santiago. She was the only one alive the rest died, there were over 300 jammed in one cell. Since then she's been hostile. We can't do anything for her, except keep her from doing harm to herself and others."

They gave the girl another backward look before Dr. Calloway parted the curtain and guided Cassandra into the isolated part of the room. A very pregnant girl was lying on the same mattress that the women had on the other side of the curtain. She glanced over at them with red rimmed eyes and then turned her attention back to staring at her hands.

"This is Marcelina she's in her third trimester, about 35 weeks. Soldiers found her wandering the road about a month ago, during the Luzon Campaign up North. There was a piece of paper with Japanese writing hanging around her neck when she arrived at camp. I don't know her story, and I was hoping you'd tell me." Another nurse was kneeling beside Marcelina with a bowl of rice on her lap and spoon in her hand. It looked like she was feeding Marcelina her breakfast.

"Ms. Cruz this is Betty, Betty this is Cassandra Cruz our interpreter." The nurse got up from her kneeling position beside Elena and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Cassandra addressed Betty courteously.

"Betty you can move on to your other duties, we'll stay here with Marcelina." She nodded, squatted beside Marcelina and tenderly pets the girl's head, before getting up and leaving them. "Betty is the senior nurse, so she also runs the camp. She's developed a close relationship with the refugees." He motioned for her to sit on the floor beside Marcelina; he did the same picking up the bowl of rice to feed her.

Cassandra watched as he spooned a little bit of rice and broth into the spoon and proceeded to feed Marcelina. The young girl kept her head down so that he couldn't feed her. He tried again, but again he failed.

"She always does this, she usually takes a few bites and that's it. It isn't good for the baby or for her, but she doesn't understand that." Calloway informed her; he tried again this time Marcelina took a small bite. He went back to spooning more rice, when the curtain was pushed aside and Anne stuck her head in.

"Dr. Calloway I need some help." He nodded and handed the bowl over to Cassandra.

"If you could try, she needs to eat." He didn't wait for her reply and disappeared behind the curtain with Anne. Marcelina had lowered her head back down so that all Cassandra could see was the back of her head. She took her time to observe the girl; she was dressed in a simple dress that stretched around her swollen abdomen. She had her hands propped on her belly and her legs were slightly folded.

"Marcelina, could you please look up?" Cassandra asked but she didn't budge. She switched to Tagalog. _"Marcelina, my name is Cassandra Cruz. I'm here to help you."_ She waited for a few seconds before Marcelina slowly raised her head up and locked eyes with Cassandra. Marcelina was teary eyed, her nose red from crying, she looked barely over the age of 16. It broke her heart to see a girl who was suppose to be enjoying her adolescence, in such a sad state. Reaching out she tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and lightly caress her cheek in a motherly way.

"_They came during misa, we were all in church."_ Marcelina began, but Cassandra hushed her and gave her a comforting smile.

"_You don't have to say anything, but you have to eat. It won't do you or the baby any good if you starve yourself."_ She nodded and watched silently, as Cassandra spooned some rice into the spoon. She finished the bowl, drank a bowl of milk and fell asleep. Cassandra decided to stretch her legs and explore more of the camp during siesta. She left the hospital quietly; she flashed a smile at Betty who was tending to the bandage woman. She stood in the front porch listening to the rain. The camp was empty except for a few random chickens here and there. Some women were sleeping in the shanty houses, which surrounded the camp. Shanty houses were small shacks, with a perimeter of four feet by four feet. There were a totally of four shanties in the camp, all of them at the front of the camp.

"Are you hungry?" Cassandra jumped slightly, Betty stood beside Cassandra her arms were folded in front of her. Betty looked like the ideal mother from the magazines that showed case new stoves and such. She had a turban wrapped around her hair, but brown strands had managed to escape its cocoon.

"No just wanted to get up and stretch my legs, perhaps later." Cassandra gave Betty a side glance, she looked worn out. Than again everyone seemed to look like that, especially Dr. Calloway. The mixture of caring for so many people, maintaining order, and the heat, could really age a person fast. "Where is the other nurse, Anne?"

"Oh she's sleeping, she has the night shift. We take turns. I just needed more help this morning, so she stayed up a little longer." Cassandra whispered oh. She squinted as she watched a lone figure rush across the field. "There's a village three miles from here, and if you take the main road, the town is eight miles away."

"Why don't the villagers come and help?" It wasn't like Filipinos to not help strangers and their own people.

"The villagers are controlled by the Huks; they're not allowed anywhere near American help." A flare of anger raged inside Cassandra's heart. The Huks had been an issue even before World War II started. They weren't known as Huks at that time, they considered themselves liberators for the Filipino people from foreign power. She remembered the useless gun fights that erupted during the guerrilla campaign.

When they should have been fighting the Japanese the Huks were also fighting fellow Filipinos. Fights would erupt when groups passed into each other's marked territories. It was unbelievable that they would fight over something so trivial, but Cassandra knew. She knew that once the war was over, the territory they held were going to be in full support of the Huks and their cause.

"I'm really glad that you're here Cassandra," Betty continued after a lapse of silence. Cassandra turned slightly to look at Betty, who was looking straight out in front of her. "These women, these children, deserve a voice. The world needs to know what happened to them, so something like this won't happen again." Cassandra could hear the emotions in Betty's voice, the anguish and sadness. "So it'll never ever happen again." Betty whispered more to herself. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Betty's arm.

The next day they accepted ten more refugees, and two boys had gone to pick up her father from Manila. He arrived riding in a cart being pulled by a caribou, the boys waved from the road as she watched them from the front of the make shift hospital. Her father was kept busy by the children who out of affection started to call him, Lolo.

It had only been a few days since Cassandra arrived but already the women flocked to her. Many of them curious because she acted like an American and dressed like one as well. Just as they were curious of her, they also felt that she was their link to the world. Through her the people of the world will know what happened to them. It was hot that afternoon and everyone had chosen to stay inside, except for a few children who were playing hide and seek. Cassandra was sitting on the porch of the hospital with Marcelina who was just about ready to have her baby.

"_They came during misa,"_ Marcelina began.

Cassandra got up from her lounging position and pulled a small pad of paper and pencil from her pocket. She took Betty's message to heart and decided to not only listen but record their stories. Marcelina didn't pay any mind to her movements but seemed lost in her memories.

"_The Japanese stormed the church with their guns and swords, yelling and screaming for us to get out. Of course none of us knew what they were yelling about so we stayed put. It took a bullet through one of the parishioners for us to finally understand what they wanted us to do."_

"_I was so scared, my mama and papa pushed me out with the rest of the village. They made us line up and stand in the sun for hours. If one of us tried to sit they would beat us with the back of their blades or with their guns."_ She stopped as if waiting for Cassandra to finish writing. _"It felt like forever and I was getting dizzy from the sun when a car drove up from the main road. The soldiers made us bow as the car came to a stop in front of us. Behind it was a large covered truck. They made us bow lower as two men stepped out of the car."_

"_I kept my eyes downcast so I didn't see what was going on. All I know was that they kept yelling in Japanese and there was some scuffling but I didn't dare look. It wasn't until I saw a pair of shiny black boots in front of me, did I finally look up. It was one of the officers who arrived in the car. He walked around me as if I was a piece of cattle and then motioned with his hand. At once one of the soldiers began to push me towards the front, I was to follow the rest of the girls into the truck."_

"_As the soldier pushed me towards the truck my papa yelled as loudly as he could, "Run! Run towards the mountain! Run! Run!" Before I knew it I was pushed to the ground and watched in horror as the male villagers fought against the Japanese without any weapons. Many of the women who still stood in the lines ran towards the safety of the jungle. I got up and started running but a soldier caught me, carried me to the back of the truck and threw me in." _

"_I got up and was ready to jump out, when shots were fired. Shot after shot after shot. The girls and I in the truck screamed in horror. I knew my papa was dead, because the only voices we heard were Japanese."_ Cassandra glanced up and caught Marcelina wiping a tear away. _"Afterwards around nightfall five soldiers climbed into the back with us. They started the truck and we left the village. None of us tried to escape it was useless. I was so tried from crying that I fell asleep during the trip."_

"_It was still night when they awoke us, yelling and pointing their guns at us. We were herded out of the truck into a building. I don't remember where it was, or where we were."_

"_Maybe if you describe it to me, perhaps I will know."_ Cassandra offered. Marcelina shook her head.

"_I don't wish to know its name, or where it stands."_ She went on with her story. _"We went into the building it was so bright inside, compared to the dark night outside. They kept pushing us up some stairs into a hallway then into a room. Once we were in they slammed the door on us. It was so dark. I tried pulling on the door but it would not budge. We were prisoners in our own land."_

Cassandra started on a new piece of paper.

"_Then they came back. The light blinded us from seeing them properly. It wasn't until I heard one of the girls start screaming that I finally realize that they were taking and separating us. All of us huddled together but they just grab us and pull our hair. I thought I was safe when the door slammed shut again. The girls who were taken could be heard screaming." _

"_More came, and more were taken away. I was taken away. One of them pulled me by my hair into the hallway. All I could hear were screams coming from closed doors, men laughing, and even children crying. I was so scared; he kept pulling my hair, pulling me into a room."_

"_You don't have to go any further Marcelina,"_ Cassandra consoled her. Marcelina shook her head.

"_I stayed there for months. Even with news of American troops in the Philippines we were still prisoners. The fourth month into my capture I find out that I'm pregnant with a Japanese baby. That's why I had a Japanese sign over me." _Cassandra's eyes widen, she had always thought the baby was from a Filipino and the sign to fake the Japanese out. The baby was a result of a rape. Marcelina cried into her hands, Cassandra had stopped writing long ago. She got up from her seat and hugged Marcelina's head to her bosom, consoling her. Other stories were just as gruesome, and more even worst than Marcelina's story. Cassandra made sure she got all their stories on paper.

She sighed as she finished rewriting a story and closed the notebook. Beside her left hand were three other notebooks, filled with the refugees' stories, and memories of her own. Cassandra got up and stretched, before making her way out of her room onto the porch. It was rather sunny outside and she had to squint, letting her eyes get use to the transition of semi darkness to bright sunlight.

It has been two weeks since she arrived at the camp, and they had gotten a lot done over those two weeks. They had also gained more displaced children from around Luzon, many of them arriving by Caribou or by American jeeps as they drove to go to Baguio. The camp was now becoming an orphanage.

Cassandra placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the camp. Many of the women were out hanging clothes, doing the laundry, preparing the dinner, sweeping the floors, sitting with a few children, or sitting around talking. They still had the same number of women; it was the number of children that had growth. She smiled when she spotted her Father leaning on a cane as he and a group of children stood in front of the garden.

He pointed at something and one of the children took a knee and picked what he was pointing at. The children gathered around him as he bent down and explained what it was.

Betty's loud laugh echoed through the camp. She was sitting on the porch of the hospital with three other young women. They were all weaving baskets, and the young women were trying to teach Betty how to weave a basket. Hers had collapsed after she thought she mastered it, and was laughing over its ruin. The sound of a door creaking behind her, made her glance back, Dr. Calloway had just woken up from his siesta.

"Some of the women are ready to leave; they want to go back to their villages." He commented.

"All of them?"

"No, but most of them. I told them that when a suitable transportation comes by, they can catch a ride from them." She nodded. It was still too dangerous to go walking alone; it would be a lot safer to travel in a group, or with American soldiers. "You gave them a start, by letting them tell you their stories. By letting go of the past they can face the future."

"I didn't do-" He stopped her by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You listened."

As they watched the scene unfolding in front of them, a young girl approached them_. "Excuse me; Dr. Calloway nurse Ann needs you in the hospital." _

"_Okay thank you,"_ He replied, the girl smiled and ran back to her friends. Cassandra gave Dr. Calloway an inquiring look.

"_Your Tagalog is getting better,"_ She commented.

"_I have a good teacher."_ Both of them shared a laugh and smile before he left her to go to the hospital. Betty waved at Dr. Calloway as he approached them. Cassandra left her spot on the porch and walked toward the garden where her father and the children were. He reached out for her so that she linked her arm around his, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. One of the children squealed with laughter when a little girl splashed some water at her. Both Cassandra and her father laugh along, trying not to get wet themselves.

**A/N:**

My reason for not posting so soon... I was nervous about posting this.

There was more to this chapter, but I thought this section deserved it's own. This is a serious issue. Sadly this is still going on around the world, especially in war torn countries. It sickens me that this barbaric act of harassment is still a common practice. Their lives will never be the same. It is a cruel and heartless thing to do.

There are people out there who deny these allegations of rape. Even when there is evidences pushed up in their faces! (I won't go any further.) But leave you with a quote that broke my heart. This was from a testimony to the U.S House of Congress by Jan Ruff- O' Hearn, a victim of the incident. (Sadly her story was similar to many women)

"Many stories have been told about the horrors, brutalities, suffering and starvation of Dutch women in Japanese prison camps. But one story was never told, the most shameful story of the worst human rights abuse committed by the Japanese during WWII: The story of the "Comfort Women" (…. )I was systematically beaten and raped day and night. (….)"

But with darkness there comes light... As shown in the last few paragraphs.

Again I hope that I have not offended anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note**:

There are a few things I would like to change. Perhaps when I have finished this story I'll go back and start changing some things. They aren't huge ones, just minor. Well in any case here is one changed I made to this story.

1.) Juan Pajota's name has changed to Patricio Pacificdor.

There's a legit reason as to why I changed the name. First off Juan Pajota is a real guerilla fighter in the Philippines, back in WWII. I had never realized where I got that name, till I watched The Great Raid. So of course I needed to change it. Where did this other name come from? Well let's say I went Shakespeare on you, and decided to use things from my life. This is one of them. My vented anger let out through fanfiction.

Now here's the beauty of this story. It's almost done. Yes, you read correctly, it's almost done. It has been a wonderful year and a month, writing this beauty. I'm really excited and sad. Excited because I love reading a finished product, to tell you the truth I haven't properly read the whole story. Just pieces I need to look at for references. But I'm very sad because it's almost over. No more dreams of plots for Winters and Cassandra, and no more daydreams of Speirs. –Le sigh- I will miss those times. Oh and the research, I will miss the research.

There are a few new words here from the Tagalog language. The first is **Ate**, which means big sister. This is a sign of respect given to girls who are older than you, by a few years. **Tita**, which is Spanish, means aunt. **Anak** which is used often through this chapter means child.

I owe you gals and guys reviews to your feedbacks! Awful me, will you forgive this busybody?

**Jumpgirl42:** Your reviews are straight to the point and very sweet! You hold a special place in this fanfic writer's heart, since you were my first reviewer. Thank you so much for standing beside this story from the beginning, and for not losing interest, between the long chapter waits. You are one awesome girl and I hope this story has reached your expectations. I wish I had time to check out your fanfiction, but winter break is coming. wink I'm going to have to buy a coffee maker for the late nights, catching up with your fanfiction.

**Caitiri:** I owed you a feedback, because silly me, overlooked your review. I was rushing trying to put that chapter up. I'm sorry, could you forgive me? I know what you mean. I was nervous about posting anything that was Fanfiction BOB. I haven't heard from you in awhile, so I'm assuming you like it? Thank you though for that wonderful feedback. That made me real special, because there are A LOT of fanfiction out there.

**Samile:** You disappeared as well! Where are you? I miss your comments since you were almost there from the start. Well I try to please both myself and the reader. Thank you for the review and can't wait to hear from you soon!

**Mokana- Chan:** I grew up around D.C, so when I was writing about orderlies, I was thinking about the lobbyists. You should see those boys and girls fly; it's a funny scene as they try to catch the congressmen and senators. Aw, well you loved those boys before I came along. I just made them sound a bit better. I had always loved Popeye, so tiny and cute. I had to give him the spotlight! You don't like the rain? I love the rain. It's different in places though. I don't like it when it rains in San Francisco, it gets dirty. But back home in Virginia, you could stay out and not get sick. I'm starting to sound like Shifty. Thank you for that encouraging review on Chapter 12. It's really sad and to think it's still happening… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, my fellow BoB lover.

**Agent Tomato:** It's nice to hear from you again! Thank you! I try my best to add accurate historical facts. Oh and Grace and Nixon? I just couldn't bear for Nixon to be sad any longer. Forget about that second wife in England. It's all about Grace! Trying to keep up the good work, is it showing? Thanks again! Oh and Dick! I must be confusing you guys. Dick and Cassandra don't have that type of relationship. You'll understand in the next chapter I suppose. So you better read and review. Oh and thanks again for that wonderful review on Chapter 12. It summed up what I wanted people come out with after reading that chapter.

**Darkover:** Where are you my dear?! I haven't heard from you in ages and it's making me sad.  Well don't be gone too long! I miss your VERY LONG AND IN DEPTH reviews. I mean those are the ones that I base my chapters on! So you're like my online BoB muse of some sort! Well thank you for that whole Cassandra and Speirs insight. I actually never saw it, until you pointed it out! See I actually need you! LOL. Well miss you and can't wait to hear from you soon!

**Negotiator24:** Well I hurried up! Thanks for sticking by this story and it's long lengths of upcoming chapters.

**Clue981:** I love the story too and I'm glad you love it! Do I really stay true to the characters? Well in that case, THANK YOU! You seemed energetic, that's a good thing! Hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Winterblossums:** Are you serious?! The best band of brother's fic you've ever read!? Now that's something! My ego shot up past the roof right after reading that. Thank you! I'm really glad that this story made you say that! I mean there are hundreds of BoB stories out there! You are very sweet and I can't wait to hear from you again! You're so cool!

**Nixy:** OMG! Two best band of brother's fic out there sayings! WOW! You guys are so awesome! Now I'm teary eyed because of those wonderful compliments. Well Nixy there was one before this and here's another one. Oh and I love penname. Nixy. Wonder where that came from? Haha. THANK YOU!

**WETSU:** Your penname already sounds important. What's even better you're a new reader! So welcome! Yes it's true about the stories… I agree with you on all accounts. I just hope that maybe I opened some people's eyes. It's been years but that will never take away the memories. Never. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter Ann and hope to hear from you soon!

**Vermilliah:** that's a rather interesting penname you got there. Wow you stayed up all night reading this story?! You're a hardcore reader! Thank you! I will try to keep up the awesomeness! Enjoy!

Thank you to the rest that remains nameless.

So I didn't bother to proofread this. I'm sorry. But at least I pushed a chapter out earlier than expected! Really unexpected! Now the last chapters are going to be very dear to me. So of course I'm going to take my time and I'm going to have to ask some help from you all. What do you want to happen? Give me the feedback and don't hold back! Also who doesn't mind beta reading for me? I need someone to do that, I don't have time to go over things.

Oh and I found my Cassandra! Have any of you watched The Great Raid? Remember that Filipina girl that gives Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) medicine hidden in peanuts? The actress is Natalie Mendoza. That's Cassandra! I wish I had a picture of her from the Great Raid. Damnit. Well that's how Cassandra looks like, I guess. Yeah. But she doesn't sound like that! Remember Cassandra practically grew up in Hawaii. She sounds American.

ENJOY!

Chapter 13

_August 4, 1945_

"Where is third battalion's report? I've been expecting that thing for two days, where the hell is it?" Strayer asked one of his aides. The aide shrugged his shoulders, but corrected himself and formally answered Colonel Strayer's question. Winters shook his head and was about to leave when Strayer called out for him. "If I hear otherwise the jump is still on. Keep the boys on their toes, Dick."

Richard turned around saluted and answered him dutifully. "Yes Sir." He made his way back to his office, not glancing over at Intelligence to see if Nixon was there. Dick just wanted to get back to his office. Nixon spotted Dick and made an excuse before following Winters back to his office.

"Dick," Lewis greeted him with a smile, he got a grunt back as a reply, and both entered his office with Lewis gleefully closing the door in Salinski's face.

"Strayer wants a jump. You know why? He wants a damn medal to pin on his jacket, and another reason to shoot the coop, even if it takes the lives of his men to get it." He fell back into his chair and groaned into his hands. He was starting to get fed up with Strayer's care free attitude. He was trying to show off to General Gibson, like he did to Lt. Colonel Sink in the European Theater.

"Angry much?" Nixon joked trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work; instead Nixon opened the office door and whistled for Salinski to come inside. He did with a bunch of papers and a cup of coffee, which Dick accepted.

"Will there be anything else Sir?" He asked at the doorway. Winters just waved him off, and waited for him to close the door behind him before he started talking again. Nixon had taken a sit across from him, crossing his legs and getting comfortable.

"What's the news down in intelligence?" He asked after a sip, feeling slightly better at the perk up. He had been working late into the night doing papers, and surveying the men in their training and classes during the day.

"Japanese running for their lives, Truman's trying to play nice with England, Russia, and China. Good ol' General MacArthur, like Strayer, is on a blood lust." Richard chuckled at Nixon's side remark. "Oh and also heard some troops withdrawing back from a few towns... Too close to the Huks."

"You know which ones?"

"No," Nixon tapped his fingers on desk. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not yet," Winters whispered more to himself then to Nixon. No one had heard from Cassandra after she left for the refugee camp a month ago. Even Grace didn't know where she was and she worked for the Red Cross. Nixon felt like Dick didn't need to worry, she was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Also news of her father being discharged and seen going up north weeks ago, allowed him to think that she had settled in at the campsite.

"How are the men?" Lewis asked. Since training had begun, both Nixon and Winters moved out of Easy's CP. They took up residence in the officers HQ Barracks, so that it wouldn't look like Winters was showing favoritism to Easy Company.

"Training hard, Speirs is a good Captain but sometimes I wonder if his methods are too harsh." Dick frowned at the severity of Speirs methods, but he understood the reason behind the tough love. If there was one thing a soldier or a commanding officer doesn't want in his company, it's a platoon of green thumbed slackers. Captain Speirs was unlucky at that department, since the Luzon Campaign some of the veterans had earned enough points and joined the bandwagon home. That meant that Speirs had to substitute them with green thumbs, many of them with clerical background instead of combat. Salinski entered the office again and placed a mug of coffee in front of Nixon and left quickly.

"I wouldn't want Speirs as CO either," Nixon placed in his two cents as he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. Dick's eyes widen with surprise, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"No pick- me- up Nix?" Lewis grinned and wagged a finger at him.

"Grace mentioned that she wasn't a fan of the after taste of Vat 69. You know when I kiss her? So she said if I want kisses, I need to lay off the spirits." Dick's jaw dropped in surprise at Nixon's explanation. Lewis has stopped drinking because Grace told him? And he's actually obeying her? Lewis chuckled at Dick's expression. He got up, reached across the desk snapped his jaw close, and then strolled out of the office.

-w-

_August 8, 1945_

The camp was doing well, even with the lack of supplies. It had been half a month since they were given any fresh supplies. The last time the Army came by was when Cassandra arrived. It concerned Dr. Calloway, but he didn't want to worry anyone and kept his thoughts to himself.

"_Help, Dr. Calloway! Help someone help us!"_ A boy shouted. Cassandra rushed out onto the porch with Anne behind her. She had to place her hand above her eyes to shield her vision from the glaring sun. There were three boys running towards them. Two of the boys were dragging a boy between them, who looked knocked out, his head fallen to the side. As they got closer, Cassandra gasped at the sight. The unconscious boy was bloody and pale, and the two other boys were in bad shape as well.

"_What happened?"_ She asked sharply as Anne and Betty grabbed the boys before they fell to the ground. Dr. Calloway was hurrying over to them from his room; her father was close behind coming from the garden. One of the boys spoke up for them, the youngest of the group.

"_The Huks! They demanded payment if we use the river! Val said no and they beat him up!"_ He watched as Betty and Dr. Calloway worked quickly on Val. His arm was at an awkward angle, and one of his eyes had a making of a bruise. The others were escorted into the hospital by her father. Val was taken in as well after Dr. Calloway set his arm.

"_Ate, what happened to Val?"_ The children yelled from outside, but she ignored them and tended to the boys. The youngest of them cried and said it was his fault. He had answered back first and Val had defended him, now he was dying. It took her some time to assure him that Val wasn't going to die. After they were tended to, Dr. Calloway asked for a private word with both Cassandra and her father. They went to his room to talk.

"This needs to stop, I need to go to the village and talk to whoever is in charge." Both Cassandra and her father shook their heads.

"If there is one thing you need to learn Dr. Calloway, it is that the Huks don't listen to anyone." Her father explained. "They are a fraction of uncontrollable rebels. They were already a nuisance before the war."

"Caesar, I know but this is enough! Attacking defenseless children? I have already coped with their snooping, and their pranks. I want answers." Cassandra nodded her head in agreement. She was just as fed up as Dr. Calloway. Although what her father said was right, they weren't a group to trifle with. Caesar shook his head and shuffled closer to Dr. Calloway, his cane clicked against the cement floor.

"How will you communicate with them? Your Tagalog isn't fluent enough; they will just laugh at you." Dr. Calloway nodded and gave them a half smile.

"I was hoping on taking one of you, maybe you Caesar. You know more about them than I, and how to handle them." Everyone was quiet as both Cassandra and Dr. Calloway waited for Caesar's answer. Her father stood there for some time, staring down at the ground when he finally looked up and nodded.

"I shall go with you. Cassandra and your nurses can care for the camp while we are gone?" The questioned was aimed more at Cassandra, than Dr. Calloway.

"Of course father." Both men smiled at her answer.

"Good we leave in a few hours."

Both her father and Dr. Calloway left after an early supper, hoping to return later on that night. Everyone waited with held breathes, to see what the outcome was with the talk with the Huks. Cassandra tried her best to concentrate in teaching some of the women English, but she was distracted. It ended up with the children entertaining everyone, no one wanted to tell them what was going on. The three boys were kept in the hospital and were asked to keep what happened to them a secret. It was late and her father and Dr. Calloway had still not returned from the village, causing Cassandra to worry. But she didn't have to worry long when three pairs of headlights were seen on the road, it was coming from where the village was. She rushed toward the center of the camp with Anne and Betty on either side of her. The women and children poured out of the billet house to see what was going on.

The first two vehicles were American Jeeps. The last was a Ford convertible vehicle, which were popular before World War II. They stopped in front of Cassandra, Anne, and Betty their headlights blinded them for a few seconds. But they recovered quickly. There was some scuffling inside and Dr. Calloway was pushed out of the jeep and landed in a pitiable mess on the dirt. Anne and Betty rushed toward him quickly and helped him and away from the jeep. A group of armed Filipinos jumped out of the two jeeps and faced them with their guns raised.

Cassandra glanced over at the Ford and saw her father sitting in the back with a man, who was wearing a hat. She started toward the car, but one of the men pushed her back with the butt of his rifle.

"_Stay back!"_ He barked. The rest of the men cocked their guns and glared at the women and children that had gathered around to see. Cassandra instinctively took a few steps back, the dull ache of the rifle butt that hit her on the side, was a telling sign that she was going to get a bruise.

Her father exited the car with the man and made their way slowly over to them. Cassandra couldn't get a clear look at him till they stood in front of the rest of the vehicles, the headlight silhouetting their bodies. The unknown man had a tight grip around her father's arm, and she noticed that her father's cane was no where to be seen.

"Father, what's going on?" She asked eyeing the men with the guns. Betty was behind her with Anne. They were muttering to each other, must be tending to Dr. Calloway. It looked like the man's grip on her father slackened, because her father stumbled a little. He couldn't stand well without his cane. "Father?"

"_I never thought that I would find you here Cassandra, never in this dump_." The man who held her father yelled. Her eyes widen at the familiar sound of the voice. Her eyes traveled over what the man wore. He was wearing a white suit with brown shoes; there was only one man she knew who would wear a suit, even in 100 degree weather.

"Patricio Pacificdor," The name left a sickening taste in her mouth. The man laughed and waved for the headlights to be turned off. They were and she was allowed a good look at him, the hospital and the billet house provided the light. He looked the same, perhaps more sweaty than usually, but he still looked the same. He was also still holding on to her father, a swell of anger roared through her. "Unhand my father." She said icily.

"_No kiss? No hug? Well that's very rude Cassandra. Caesar you must teach your daughter some manners."_ He laughed again and pushed her father forward; Cassandra reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. She dragged him back with her as quickly as possible. Anne hurried over and placed a supporting arm around Caesar. Once he was settled on the ground near Dr. Calloway, she got back up and took a few more paces towards Patricio. The guards reacted and tightened their fingers over the trigger, she stopped at their movements.

Patricio waved his hand again and closed the large gap between them, his greedy eyes taking in Cassandra's disheveled look. The corner of his mouth twitched knowing that he had the upper hand. Patricio made a move to embrace her, but she took a step back. "Don't you dare touch me." She hissed, his smirk faltered, but only slightly.

"_Your camp,"_ The sound of disgust was evident in his voice, it made her blood curl. _"Is on Huk territory, for that you must pay for the land you're using and the usage of the road as well."_ That wasn't possible, how were they to pay? There was not enough money between them to even feed the whole camp. They relied on the supplies, they relied on the Army. Patricio enjoyed watching the look of horror then anger flash across her face. During his recitation he noticed her jaw tightened, and she had rolled her hands into fists.

"This is a free country! You have no right to demand payment for land that is not yours!"

He threw his head back and laughed, the rest of the men joined after someone translated what she said. Most Filipinos who were scornful of American imperialism in the Philippines tried their best to ignore western influence. That even meant not going to school and not learning English. She fought the feeling of swinging her fist and socking him right in the jaw.

"_This is Huk territory, my sweet. This part of the land was given to me to govern, so in reality it is my land. I can do whatever I want with this piece of garbage you call home." _He took a step closer, the smell of stale sweat and tobacco filled Cassandra's nostrils making her want to gag. But she stood her ground and stared at Patricio, they were the same height so he wasn't as intimidating. Although the guns that surrounded them provided the intimidation effect. _"You will pay or suffer the consequences. If I find any of your people on the road or in the river, I will allow my men to do whatever pleases them."_ He glanced behind her and gave the women a leering sneer.

Cassandra took a side step so that she blocked his view of the women. Now she was seeing red, he had just threatened the women. The women had gone through horrors that no man would ever know, and he was going to allow those horrors to revisit the women? She took a step closer and lowered her voice so no one heard her, her words were only for Patricio.

"The Americans will come and when they hear of your doings, you will be put to trial." He let out a breathy chuckle.

"_You're not a position to be giving out threats."_ He was right. Cassandra tightened her hands, so that she could feel her nails digging into her palms. It was a stinging pain, and the sweat that touched the wound made it worse. _"Have you not notice that the Americans no longer use this road? I know that your camp holds no forms of communications with the Army. If you don't pay, I can't guarantee that you'll make it to the town unharmed."_

"Patricio," She whispered feverishly. "You are depriving these children a chance to live! You are making them relive the horrors and nightmares of another occupation, but now it is from their own people. This is not right!" His eyes narrowed and his lip curled in disgust.

"_Do you think I care? I sure as hell didn't care for them during the war. What makes you think I do now?"_ Shocked at his response she took a step back. Juan glanced over at one of his men and nodded his head._"If you cannot pay me in cash, then you'll pay in other ways."_ One of them made a move to reach for a child, but Cassandra reacted quickly. Among the screaming of the women and shouts from both Caesar and Dr. Calloway, Cassandra pulled the paratrooper knife from her pocket and pressed it against Patricio's throat.

The men stopped and aimed their guns at Cassandra, but she only pressed the knife deeper into his throat. "They can shoot me, but I will take you down with me."

"_Rash Cassandra, you are like your American counterparts: Acting without thinking."_ He motioned at the women and children behind her. _"If you do kill me, what will happen afterwards? You won't be here to protect them. Now put your knife away."_ Patricio was right again. It was starting to infuriate her that she had no upper hand in any of his schemes. That they were all cornered with no where to turn.

"_Put your knife away."_ He said again. Slowly Cassandra pulled away, Patricio made a sudden move so that he pushed the knife out of her hand and twisted around so that she was pinned against him. He had her arm in an awkward angle behind her back, his other arm wrapped around her neck to cut off her breathing. She tried her best to get out of his grip, but she was locked. She watched in horror as the men approach the group, one of them had a gun aimed right at her father's head.

"No! Stop it!" She gasped, then cringed at the feel of Patricio's breathe against her neck and scar. "Make them stop!"

"_Oh my, how the tables have turned Cassandra,"_ he whispered into her ear.

"Let her go! Please! She didn't mean- We will pay! Please just let her go!" Dr. Calloway shouted. Patricio glanced over at the American, and then roughly pushed Cassandra off him. She fell on her knees and hands. He pulled out a pistol from his jacket pocket and pointed it at her.

"Get the money," He snapped in his accented English. Dr. Calloway practically ran to the barracks. After a few minutes Dr. Calloway arrived with a wad of money. It looked close to $1,000. He approached them rather tentatively and placed the money into Patricio's other outstretched hand. He gave the wad an overlook then slowly lifted the pistol away from Cassandra. She allowed Dr. Calloway to lift her up and hold on to her. Patricio just stared at her for some time, and then glanced over at the group.

Without saying a word he lifted his pistol and fired.

Cassandra's mouth opened in horror as Betty fell to her knees and hit the ground face first. It felt like the world had gone still and all Cassandra could feel was the burning sensation of sadness overwhelming her. The screams from the women were loud and pierced the night sky. The sharp sounds sounded harsh against the backdrop of the silent valley.

He pocketed his gun and turned around, but stopped in front of Cassandra.

"_It was nice doing business with you, perhaps this will make you think twice of threatening me and disobeying my orders."_ She fought to reach for him but for an old man, Dr. Calloway had a rather strong grip. They watched as the men piled into their cars and drove off. Once they were gone Cassandra rushed over to Betty's body. Anne was already there crying, she had Betty's head on her lap.

"Oh my God," Dr. Calloway whispered behind her. Caesar had a firm grip on his daughter's shoulder.

"Anne, is she?" Cassandra couldn't finish the sentences already the tears were bearing and blurring her eyesight. Anne look up with tear stained cheeks and nodded. The moment of helplessness overcame her and the same feelings of when she saw her mother shot enveloped around her. The distant bang of a pistol and bone and muscle meeting metal echoed in her head. Only the tight grip her father had on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"_I'll take a few of the older boys and we'll bury her. Afterwards we need to talk about what needs to be done."_ He whispered into her ear, but she did not reply. _"Cassandra?"_ He turned her around and shook her a little, until she looked up at him. _"Do as I say."_

"Ann, take Cassandra to the barracks. I'll stay here and settle everything." Ann nodded got up and carefully laid Betty's head on the ground. She reached over for Cassandra and silently glided her to the barracks. Both Dr. Calloway and her father were true to their word. They arrived after half an hour, the women have calmed down slightly, and Betty was buried in an unmarked grave. By that time Cassandra had assembled herself somewhat.

"I gave him all the money we had. Both your father and I tried our best to dissuade him, but he would not hear of it." Cassandra shook her head.

"He came with me to Manila when I heard of my father. There was talk that he was a Makapili, his father bought him out of being sentenced to death. It's just like him to crawl to those that are in power at the moment. His father is the mayor of San Fernando that is why he is well connected."

"What he just did… It's murder against a U.S citizen. She wasn't part of the army; she was part of the Red Cross. He needs to be tried! We need the army! Where are they?" Anne spoke up. Both Cassandra and Dr. Calloway looked at each other with guilty looks. From what Patricio told her Army wasn't coming, and it seemed that Dr. Calloway knew that.

"They stopped using the roads for some time. They must have found a quicker route to the north. It seems that we had been quietly cornered by the Huks, without the knowledge of the Armed Forces." Dr. Calloway explained.

"We need to leave this place. Go back to Manila, its safer there for the women and children." Caesar argued. Cassandra gave him a sad smile. He had grown to love them all over the past months. "We'll go by the road to the town."

"Caesar… I don't think he has any plans of letting us go." Dr. Calloway responded. He looked over at Cassandra, who nodded her head in agreement. Patricio was going to make them stay. They had guns, enough said. "We're stuck." The silence that followed was thick and it caused everyone in the room to stir with restlessness.

"Unless one of us sneaks out," Cassandra offered. It was going to be like the run from the Japanese again, but this time it's her own people. "It's our only chance."

"No Cassandra," her father warned her, she just waved him off.

"This is our chance! Right now when they think they have us down. Patricio could be lying! Let me go to the town and see if there are any American forces there. They'll help us." Her father shook his head and gave her that look to be quiet.

"It's dangerous-" Dr. Calloway started to agree with Caesar.

"It's more dangerous just staying here and letting them pick at us!" She countered.

"And you think it's your duty to be the one to go?" Her father snapped.

"The women are frightened, especially after what they saw today. They won't leave the safety of this camp. You'd rather risk sending a child, father?!" Anne who had been mute the whole time let out a strangled cry at the thought of a child in harm's way. Dr. Calloway sat beside Anne and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No Anak, but I don't want to lose my only child." Caesar choked out, he turned around quickly so that no one could see the pain on his face. Cassandra looked away in shame, he was hurting. She had been so caught up with the refugees and their stories; she never realized the effects of the war on her father. He did cry in the hospital, but she had always thought it was because he was sick and was delirious.

"Father-" Cassandra started but trailed off. Anne's sniffles had died down, and again the room had lapsed into silence.

"What can we do?" Anne whispered. The idea of sending a child to town seemed to be the only choice. They knew their way through the woods, where the town was, and they were small. If they send one out, he could blend easily and come back without being caught. There was no way they were going to send a girl; it had to be to be a boy, older than ten. In the end Rafael was chosen, he was 11 years old, and one of the few to volunteer.

"_Rafael, you need to be brave. Don't look at the men with the guns. Just go through the woods and look at the town. If there aren't any Americans, come right back. If there are, give them this."_ Cassandra held up a small bag in front of her in it was: her dual citizenship card, Anne's Red Cross identification card, and a letter from Dr. Calloway informing them about their situation. She pinned the small package inside his shirt, so that he couldn't lose it.

"_They're switching guards! They're switching!" _One of the boys who were acting as look out warned them. Cassandra gave Rafael a small smile guided him to the back of the camp. The women were ordered not to make any sound, as to not alarm the Huks. As they walked to the back of the camp, Cassandra glanced down at Rafael. He looked like he was near tears, but the determination in his grip around her hand, and his stance, made her think otherwise.

When they reached the back, Cassandra noticed a small hole. Dr. Calloway had made s small hole in their fence for Rafael to crawl through. Her father was there as well, Anne was in the hospital.

"_What if they catch me?"_ he whispered, Cassandra stopped walking and took a knee in front of him. _"Ate, I don't think I want to do this anymore."_ She nodded and pressed her hand against his cheek.

"_I'll go with you through the fence, a little way. Maybe that will calm your nerves." _He nodded quickly. After a small talk between her father, Dr. Calloway, and Cassandra they allowed her to walk with Rafael. It took some time for Cassandra to crawl through the hole, since it was made only for Rafael to fit through. When they did make it to the other end, Cassandra couldn't help but notice the stark contrast of the camp to its surroundings. The woods were just pale dead trees, the sounds of the river was distant but reassuring.

"_They're switching,"_ her father whispered, at once both Rafael and Cassandra descended into the woods. She held on to Rafael's hand as they weaved their way, all in silence. It wasn't for some time till the sounds of the river got a little louder. This was the area that she was to leave Rafael. All he had to do was follow the river in the cover of the trees, and he would reach the town.

She stopped abruptly and turned around to face Rafael, who was practically shaking in his boots. _"Rafael, I need to leave you now."_ He didn't make any movement to acknowledge her words. _"Look at me."_ Again no movement, just his shaking, and his labored breathing that answered her. Again she kneeled down before the boy and turned him to face her, there were tears in his eyes. _"Rafael, I need to leave you now. But before I go I need you to listen, and I need you to answer me. Understand?"_

"_Yes Ate,"_ She gave him an encouraging smile, and reached for the inside of his shirt where the package of papers was pinned.

"_I need you to get back to the camp," _His eyes widen and he tried to stop her from unpinning the package, but she had done it already and stuffed it into her shirt. She reached for his hands and held them in hers._"Listen to me."_ She whispered, Rafael nodded, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"_Tell my father that I'll be safe. I'll return as soon as I can."_ She stopped and twirled around to scan the trees around them, than she turned back to Rafael. _"Tell him I love him, to keep the camp going. Look after my father Rafael, promise me?"_

"_Yes Ate,"_ He croaked. She gave the boy a pat on the cheek.

"_Run and don't look back."_ He nodded this time and took a step away from Cassandra. _"Run now!"_ He gave her one last look and fled back from where they came. Cassandra reached into her shirt and stuffed the package correctly into the band that bound her breasts.

-w-

The trip to through the woods took her longer than expected and it was at the crack of dawn did she reach the bridge that stood as an entrance to the town. That night she had dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, so that she looked like one of the boys. Besides stuffing her hair into the hat, she had also rubbed dirt on her face, arms, and feet. No one would take notice of a dirty urchin.

The town was slowly getting up; already she could smell rice being cooked over fire. It made her stomach grumble, after that long trek with an empty stomach she was famished. Slowly she approached the town, there were Huks alright, stationed at the entrance of the town, and also some walking through the village.

She slowly blended herself to the surroundings and the villagers walking around the town square, or going about their duties. The Huks would occasionally harass a villager, most of the time it would be a woman, but other than that they kept to themselves. As she looked around, there weren't any Americans; in fact there weren't any foreigners around. It was worse then Cassandra had thought. She was standing by a stall, when the Huks yelled and fired their guns to the air. At once the villagers scattered, Cassandra stepped into the nearest building with a few people. A black car drove up and parked right in the middle of the square, Patricio Pacificdor stepped out. Cassandra quickly dropped her gaze and kept it down as he passed her.

"_Anything to report on the camp?"_ he asked.

"_No Sir. They seem a lot quieter, but it could be because they're scared_." Someone answered him. Patricio laughed, it made Cassandra's blood boil.

"_They should be. When we go there next time, I will have them eating out of the palm of my hand."_ He stopped just outside the building he was to go into. Cassandra edged closer to the doorframe of the building she had rushed into. _"I'll have that girl, Cassandra, doing more than just eating out of the palm of my hand." _They both laughed and entered the building. The villagers feeling it was safe to go back outside did so very slowly. She followed them.

"_You over there!"_ Someone yelled. Cassandra froze where she was, and turned around slowly to face the man that called out her out. It was one of the Huks; his gun was hanging by his side. He approached her and sneered at her appearance. _"What you doing out here in public? You look like you belong with the pigs!" _He laughed. Cassandra didn't do anything but stand there. But that seemed to get him angry. _"Well aren't you going to answer me?" _By that time they had gained themselves an audience.

Keep a low profile, good one Cassandra. She thought to herself, if the Huk kept to it, he'll soon find out her secret. Than he would lead her to Pacificdor, which was the last thing she wanted.

"_Answer me!"_ the Huk screeched. Cassandra kept her head down; she wasn't prepared for the punch to her shoulder. It wasn't a punch it was a ram from his gun. That was going to leave another bruise, like the one she got last night in the stomach. _"Answer me!"_

"_Sir, please that's my son! Please have mercy, he's slow!"_ A man begged behind her, she felt a hand clamp over her throbbing shoulder, making the pain double. She sucked in her breath so that she couldn't scream from the pain. Their conversation was muffled as a roar of pain echoed in her ears.

"_You need to keep it in a cage!"_ the Huk snapped. Before he left Cassandra and the man, he kicked some dirt into Cassandra's face. When his feet finally left her peripheral vision, she got up slowly.

"_Come with me,"_ The man whispered. Cassandra couldn't help but obey. They had caused a stir, and if she were to walk the opposite way as the man it would looked strange. So she followed him and hoped that she was doing the right thing. They walked through the alleyways into what looked like a shanty village behind the town. He led her a little ways till they went inside a small shanty.

"_Manuel, you're home! I heard gunshots!"_ An old woman cried out. She had a baby in her arms, two more clinging to her dress skirts.

"_It's alright Donna, no one was hurt. The Huks seem to be a lot more trigger happy than usually."_ Manuel turned around and motioned for Cassandra to step in. _"Donna, I found this boy wandering the streets. Perhaps we could give him some lunch?"_ The woman gave Cassandra a displeased look, but nodded and set out another plate on the crate, that was serving as a table.

Manuel had Cassandra sit down on the floor, and handed her a bowl of water to drink, before questioning her.

"_You're not from here. I've never seen you before in town_." Manuel ventured after Cassandra had some water. He wasn't allowed an answer because Donna approached them with bowls of rice and sour broth. He watched as Cassandra scooped the meal with her fingers, eating as if she had not for days. _"Do you want seconds?"_

"_Oh I'm okay, it was very good."_ She nodded her thanks to the woman across from her. _"Thank you ma'am,"_ Donna nodded in return and got up to feed to the children. With her away Manuel got down to business.

"_Who are you? I am sorry if I sound rude, but these times aren't like how they use to be."_ During their quick lunch, Cassandra had been debating with herself. She didn't know whether to tell the man who she really was, or keep going under the façade of a boy. He had been nice so far, saving her, and then allowing her to eat with them. Also from the displeased look that the wife had given her and what they had eaten; she knew that food was scarce.

"_Sir, where are the American forces? I had thought they were stationed here because of the road?"_ Manuel gave her a confused look. He had been waiting for an answer to his question, not a question to his question. But he answered anyway.

"_They pulled back two weeks ago. They had fought a new route, a safer one for their convoys to the north. The Huks staked their claim over the town two days later, with that leader of their." _

"Patricio Pacificdor," She whispered. The man nodded at the name. _"Does he make you pay taxes too?" _Now Manuel was kind of nervous to answer. He wasn't sure where the stranger's loyalties lie; he could be an undercover Huk for all he knew. That show earlier could have been staged, which he had willingly walked into. Cassandra noticed his hesitation; she placed her hand on her hat and pulled it off.

"_You're a girl!"_ He yelped. Cassandra descended upon him to keep quiet. Both of them glanced out the windows to see if anyone over heard the shout. There was no movement outside.

"_Sir, please! You must be silent about this!"_ She held out her hands for him to sit back down.

"_What are you doing dressed like a boy? Are the Huks after you? I cannot risk my family's lives by harboring you."_ He made a move to get up, but Cassandra beseeched him to stay seated.

"_Please just listen to me! If you don't like what you hear, than you can throw me out. Please Sir I need to talk to you."_ He looked like he was struggling over the dilemma but Cassandra made it easier and pulled out a handful of pesos and bestowed it on the table. This helped Manuel come to his decision, he settled back onto the floor._"Does Pacificdor tax you too?"_

"_He does, heavily. My family and I we use to live inside the town. Since we couldn't keep up with paying the taxes, he had us evicted and now we live in the shanties." _

"_Do the townspeople enjoy their lives under the Huk rule_?" He let out a snort and shook his head.

"_No. I didn't enjoy the American occupation, but I would rather have them than the Huks. We were able to keep our business and they respected our property_." He frowned as if remembering back to the week the Americans left, and the Huks came. _"When the Huks took over, they destroyed my shop. They took everything, even my home." _

"_There's an American Camp down-"_ Manuel's eyes widen.

"_You're from the camp!? How did you sneak out? They are watching that place!"_ Cassandra glanced out the window and held up her hand for him to lower his voice.

"_That's not important,"_ She moved closer. _"What's important is for me to find a way to get to the Americans. Can I leave this town on my own free will?" _Manuel shook his head at her question.

"_They guard the bridge, no one is allowed in or out without their permission."_ Cassandra sat back to think. After a few minutes she nodded pulled out the money she had hidden on herself, and placed it on the table.

"_Could you get me pass the guards?"_ He stared at the money for sometime, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"_I will do better. I will take you to where you need to go."_ She smiled and watched as he picked up the wad of money and pocketed it. _"When do you wish to leave?"_

"_As soon as possible," _Manuel nodded then finally gave her a smile; he was missing a few teeth. Although that smile changed his whole face, his eyes crinkled and it brought a smile to Cassandra's own lips.

"_We will leave tonight, but I will have to hide you. You speak Tagalog well, but your accent is foreign to the ear."_ She was surprise at this revelation; she had always thought she sounded like everyone else. But she said nothing more of it, if he wanted her to be quiet, she'll comply.

"_You're risking your life, you must know that_." She told him truthfully. He nodded and placed a hand over Cassandra's, a friendly gesture.

"_To a person who has true humility, words are vows."_ He recited a Filipino proverb. Cassandra understanding his meaning placed her hat back on and allowed Manuel to change the topic of conversation. While she took a short nap, Manuel went to his wife to tell her that he would be gone for a few days. During their talk both Cassandra and Manuel felt it was wise not to tell Donna of Cassandra's true identity. The less the family knew the better.

Later that night they left, he had her tucked in a tiny, uncomfortable position. The seat in the front of the wagon had a hide away box. It was small but due to the lack of food and the heat, Cassandra had dramatically lost more weigh. If she were to compare her weight it would be to a 12 year old boy, who has yet to go through puberty. Manuel had her pull her knees to her chest and tuck in her head. This was their one chance. It was good that they were going at night; the Huks wouldn't be able to see properly.

The wagon lunged forward, as the caribou pulled. Cassandra could feel the slight pressure above her. The wood that separated her from Manuel's creaked every time they hit a bump or he shifted his weigh. She should be getting some sleep, but the position she was in and what was to come, had her wide awake. She heard nothing except the wagon and the hooves of the caribou.

"_Stop your wagon, and state your purpose!"_ A voice suddenly rang out. If she had no control over her bodily functions, Cassandra would have jumped up and screamed from her hiding place. Her heart was pounding hard and fast, afraid that they could hear it she tucked her knees tighter to her chest.

"_I'm carrying some coal to trade with other villagers."_ Manuel answered.

"_Put your hands in the air and stay where you are old man."_ There was some movement, and the wagon sunk a little. There was a huge racket going on. One man had jumped onto the back and was pushing the pile left and right. He stuck his gun in a few times till he was satisfied. He finally got off and walked to the front with a smug face. _"You've barely have anything to trade fool, might as well sell your caribou."_Manuel stayed silent; the men laughed once more and stepped aside. _"Go and try to make your fortune."_ Cassandra bit back her groan as the wagon lunged forward again. Her spine collided with her sore back. But she was glad they had gone through, now it was only a matter of time till she reached American forces. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the small luxury of relaxing, even in the cramp position.

It was daybreak when Manuel lifted the lid and peeked down at Cassandra, who opened her eyes at the feel of fresh air on her face. He opened it all the way so that she could get out. It seemed like they were in the middle of no where, only the remains of broken down tanks and military vehicles told them they were on the right path. They weren't going to the city their destination was Clark Airbase.

"_It's safe to ride beside me."_ She smiled and scrambled out of the box. She was sore to the bone, but the air was refreshing. _"We'll be there by late afternoon. Until than I will amuse myself by singing, I have not sung for so long! Don't worry I have a good voice, Anak!"_ Cassandra laughed and motioned for him to go on.

Manuel was right they did reach the town that stood at the front gates of Clark Airbase by late afternoon. They were well into the town when Manuel pulled his wagon to the side, his caribou let out a grunt and took a rest.

"_Thank you so much,"_ Cassandra gushed, giving the man's hand a firm handshake. Manuel shook his head and kissed her hand, with the other he pulled the money out of his pocket and pressed it into her other hand. _"Oh no, please keep it!"_ He just kept smiling and pressed it into her hand.

"_A true friend is known in time of need."_ Manuel replied. He patted Cassandra's hand and shooed her off the wagon. He wasn't going to stay long, just drop her off and go back to the town.

"_Wait!"_ Cassandra yelled over the bustling villagers. Manuel just kept going, but he did turn around giving her a smile.

"_My prayers are with you Cassandra, may God bless you."_ She watched him as he disappeared among the other wagons. She glanced down at the money in her hand then back up again. She had asked so much from him, and yet he wanted nothing?

"Move it kid!" Someone yelled behind her, she did quickly as a jeep roared pass her to the gate. She'll find a way to thank Manuel later; instead she jammed the money into a pocket and followed after the jeep. The road that led to the Air Base was the main road that cut through the town. It was crowded and the jeep had a harder time getting to the front gate, than Cassandra.

Once she did approach it the front gate was jammed pack. The traffic going into and out of the Air Base was bummer to bummer. Also the security to enter the Air Base was tight; Cassandra took off her hat and stood in line. It wasn't long till it was her turn; she pulled out her papers and waited to be let in.

"I need to see General Gibson." She stated her purpose before he could even ask her. He glanced up at her than at her passport, without a second glance he handed it back to her.

"You don't have the right credentials to enter the Air Base ma'am. Please step aside." She glanced down at her papers than back up at the man.

"Wait! I have a stamp that says I'm a dependent of The Philippine American Army. I'm also a citizen of the United States of America. I don't understand." The Marine sighed. It was hot and the approaching thunderstorm made the humidity at zero percent.

"Both your passport and the stamp are expired. We changed the codes to all of the papers because we were getting frauds. If you have someone inside that can vouch for you, than I can let you in." He offered.

"I do! Major Richard Winters of the 506th Regiment of the 101st Airborne, he should be stationed inside." His name was the first thing that popped into her mouth, anything to let her in and see General Gibson. She needed to see someone of a high rank so that her case could be heard. What better than Shelly's father, hopefully he was still there.

"Well I can't let you in still. You need to wait outside." He pushed her gently to the side and went inside the booth. He whispered to the soldier in charge of the telephone what to do.

-w-

Dick stepped out of his office with his hat in his hand. He had been in his office for the past 48 hours with Strayer. The man was on the edge as he fought for the slot for the 101st Airborne to be shipped to Japan. After the first bomb had been dropped Strayer was on the phone non stop arguing and yelling for his division to be the first into Japan. He had a fight in his hands because the 11th Airborne, more specifically General Gibson, wasn't going to let that happen.

Salinski was on the phone so Dick just waved a goodbye, but Salinski let out a yell. He turned around with an eyebrow raised; it wasn't like Salinski to be yelling for nothing. He dropped the phone after a hasty goodbye and relayed the message to him.

"Sir, there is a young woman outside the front gate asking for you. Her name is Cassandra Cruz." Winters stopped rocking back and forth on the heel of his boots. Did he hear correctly? Salinski had to repeat the message just to make sure.

"Tell them I will be there presently and to let her in." Salinski nodded and went to do his duty. Dick on the other hand raced toward his jeep. The drive from 101st HQ to the front gate wasn't far, so he was there in record time. He stopped the jeep and jumped out, his hand up to protect his eyes from the sun.

"Dick!" A woman shouted over the noise of vehicles and people yelling. He glanced over to the right and saw her waving at him. If that was her, she was dressed in Filipino garb and dirty. He didn't care; at once he took off and gathered her in his arms before she could react. "Dick! You'll get dirty! Put me down!" He gave her one last tight hug and settled her down on her feet.

"Jesus, Cassandra you look-" He really couldn't find any words that would make her sound good. He gave her a helpless look, which earned a laugh from her.

"Well thank you Dick! It's good to see you, but I'm here on important business." When she mentioned the business part her face sobered up and became serious. "Is General Gibson of the 11th Airborne still stationed here?"

"Yes why?"

"I need to see him right away, it's urgent." He didn't question her and just motioned for her to jump into the jeep. Unlike the HQ of the 101st, the 11th was just a few blocks from the front gate. Aside from crossing the dangerously busy street they were within the HQ in minutes and in front of General Gibson's office. They were stopped by a secretary who gave Cassandra a slightly disgusted look, but saluted Dick.

"How may I help you sir?" He asked, as if Cassandra wasn't there.

"I need to see General Gibson this instant. Tell him it's Major Richard Winters of the 101st Airborne and Cassandra Cruz." The secretary just gave Cassandra a brief look than went inside to relay the message. He came back seconds later and nodded for them to go in, closing the door behind them. What happened next took Dick by surprise. He had just finished saluting General Gibson.

"Sandra?" He stood by the door as Cassandra took the few steps and gave General Gibson a kiss on the cheek. "What on earth are you wearing? And what happened to your face?" He asked after getting a good look at her. She stumbled over her words as she told him about the camp and the Huks. It took some time to tell, but General Gibson urged her on. Dick stayed there listening as well. His hands balled up into fists when he heard of what Patricio Pacificdor did. When she finished, General Gibson had her sit on a chair. "Winters, call in one of my secretaries."

"Have a runner and send out a call to Major Kenworthy and Major Ames. Tell them to come to my office as soon as possible." The secretary nodded and closed the door behind him. Dick had moved closer and had a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, her hand on top of his. General Gibson made his way back to them and gave Cassandra a sincere smile.

"We'll have them out of there soon," he whispered. Cassandra nodded and mumbled a thank you. As she wiped her tears with a hankie that Gibson provided, Dick and met Gibson's stare. He nodded for Dick to leave, he had it covered. Winters wasn't ready to leave, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Strayer wouldn't want you here in my office, Major Winters. I'll make sure she'll be taken cared of." Dick hesitated but finally relented. He was right, Strayer would blow a lid. He tried to get Cassandra's attention but she was busy trying to control her hiccups. He saluted General Gibson and left his office.

General Gibson was true to his word in that he would take care of Cassandra. He had a hotel room in Manila Hotel reserved for her, and had managed to procure some clothes for her to use. It was nice to finally get a hot bath and new clothes, but she was still stressing over the Huks and the camp. She had plans to go with the company of Rangers going back, but General Gibson but her wish was denied, and ordered her to remain near him. A couple days after her arrival with the news, a platoon of MPs, two contractors of the Red Cross, and a company of Rangers made their way to Lubao. Their mission was to extract the refugee camp and to hold position at the road junction and the town.

_August 12, 1945_

While Cassandra waited for the arrival of her father and the camp, she made herself busy. Since her citizenship and dependent military papers were denied she had them renewed. She had also managed to have her father's title in the American- Philippine Army reinstated within the American military books. If someone was looking for them, they could see her father's name, and know that he was alive.

In the middle of war torn Manila, the Rizal monument stood tall, and there people glued papers bearing names up. Cassandra had passed it many times as she was driven back and fro from the base to the hotel with General Gibson. Many of the women would there for hours, their eyes always scanning the crowd for some familiar face. It was on a ride home mid afternoon with General Gibson that she thought she'd step down. The private parked the jeep at the side and helped Cassandra down.

The women that sat closest to the jeep twisted around to stare at her. Cassandra made no movement to hide herself, but instead smile at the women. Some of them returned her smile, but others just turned. She had the private stay behind with the Jeep and ascended the steps to the monument. She remembered as a little girl, during her vacations from boarding school in Hawaii, as a family they would have picnics in the park. That was when the Philippines were at its best, even being dubbed the Pearl of the Orient. Cassandra held back the tears when she touched the warm white stone. It brought back happy childhood memories, but the indent of a bullet hole made her realize that it was just a memory.

The papers on the monument were scraps with hastily written messages. There were names and places to meet. The news of deaths or of an injury reported to those who were not there to hear the news. Cassandra glanced around her these women were lost without their men. They were stagnated and their children immobilized by their mothers, sat too, dazed.

If her father had died, would she have been like those women? Lost and forgotten. She silently thanked God for keeping her father safe. A prayer she wished her mother and sister had been sheltered by. She glanced at the papers, until one caught her eye. It had her father's family crest on the top and a message was scrawled at the bottom, in English.

To the Cruz Family:

Corazon and children okay. We are staying at a displacement camp, a mile from Clark Air Base. If anyone reads this and knows the crest and see any Cruz family, tell them where we are.

Cassandra ripped the paper from the stone wall. The rice that was used as glue was dry and peeled off during the snatch. She held the paper in her hands as if memorizing every word, than she suddenly turned around and ran back to the jeep.

True to the papers words, Cassandra found her father's sister and her children at the camp. Sadly her uncle had been killed by the Japanese when he was out pass curfew; he had been trying to find food for the children. Corazon wept when she hugged Cassandra and tugged her into the small shanty they had built as a home.

"_Tita Corazon, you still look the same, except for the expecting child."_ She motioned at her Aunt's growing belly.

"_Even during war your uncle and I couldn't get enough of each other."_ She teased, and laughed when Cassandra's cheeks redden at the sexual imprecations. Her aunt was the youngest of six children, while Cassandra's father was the second oldest in the family.

"_Where are my cousins?"_ Cassandra wandered out loud, she had seen the two hiding in the back. It was a game they had played often when Cassandra's family would go down to Tagaytay to visit her aunt and uncle. _"Have they gone and joined the monkeys in the jungles?"_

"_NO!"_ A little voice shouted from the hiding spot. Her aunt laughed but motioned for Cassandra to continue with the children.

"_Or perhaps with the dwarfs up in the hills, they have been very naughty, or so I have heard." _

"_We have not Ate, we have been good children! Mama will tell you!"_ Another yelled. This time the two children popped out from their hiding places. The taller of the two was the one that had spoken last. He had a hand wrapped around the other children's hand. When they were in front of her, they grabbed her hand and pressed it against their foreheads. It was the sign of respect. It had been years since she had seen them.

The other of the two was only five when the war started, and the other three. Now they were ten and eight. She kissed them both and hugged them close. Never in her life did she think she would see any of her family. When her mother and sister were killed she knew it was only a matter of time till she was next. Now that the war was almost over and with the welcoming news of finding her aunt and cousins, maybe there was light at the end of the dark tunnel. Cassandra stayed there for some time until her driver told her it was time for him to pick up General Gibson at the base. She said her goodbyes and promised them she would come by the next day.

When they arrived to pick up General Gibson, she was both greeted with good and bad news. He had gotten word that the camp was safe and were being moved to a displacement camp not far from the Air Base.

"Did you find Patricio? Will he be put to trial?" Gibson frowned and placed a hand on Cassandra's.

"I'm sorry my dear, but he got away. The Rangers couldn't find him and the Huks aren't speaking. When we do find him, he will be put to trial. Don't worry your friend's death won't go unnoticed. We have already notified her family members back in the States. That's the best we can do."

The camp arrived at the displacement camp two days later, and Cassandra with her aunt and cousins were there to meet them. Her face broke out into a smile when a large group of familiar faces made their way pass the gates. The children and women that passed her hugged or kissed her, while others just gave her a brief smile. It took some time till she finally saw Dr. Calloway, Anne and her father. They were the last through the gates. Her father had a new cane and he hobbled over as fast as he could to her. Cassandra broke off from the group and ran to her father, colliding into him. _"You've aged me five more years, Anak."_ Cassandra laughed as she pulled away to smile at him._"Promise me you'll never me leave again. I don't think I could bear it."_

"Father, I have no intentions of leaving you anytime soon." He hugged her again, but allowed her to exchange greetings with Dr. Calloway and Anne. The Red Cross was sending them back to the States. Their faces were known to the Huks and were in danger if they stayed. Later that week, Dr. Calloway and Anne were escorted to Manila bay to take a medical ship to Guam, than from Guam to San Francisco, California.

It was a joyful reunion between Caesar and Corazon, both of them cried as they hugged. Cassandra grinned down at her cousins and placed an arm around the both of them. They were a small family, but it was enough for them to start fresh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

November 3, 2007

To Readers:

I just want to give you all a heads up. I have finished the final chapter for this story last night. It was a very sad moment for me. This fanfiction was the first one that I wrote, that actually meant something to me. It touched on sensitive issues, showed the boys through a different perspective, and gave a salute to those who fought in the Pacific Theatre.

First off, I want to thank you all for reviewing and staying with this fanfiction. It could do with a few fix me ups and a hell of a lot of grammar changes. Perhaps in the summer I'll do that, but for right now I'll leave it be.

Back to me thanking you. **Thank you**. From the bottom of my heart, it was because of you that I was able to finish this! Thanks a bunch!

Now this last chapter pretty much sums up everything. Just like how "Points" summed up the boys last days in the 101st Airborne and their lives afterwards. I don't want to give away much… Well…. I cried. But don't trust my moods! I'm biased.

I'm planning on putting it up on Thanksgiving weekend.

-C.M Cruz


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: What if Major Winters agreed to have the Easy Company shipped to Pacific Theatre? This story takes the company to the Pacific where they battle and try to save not only their lives but others as well. A fight along side General MacArthur as they claim back the islands seized and occupied by the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do understand that this is a factual company, and hope that I do not offend anyone by this story. I am honored to have had a grandfather fight along Americans during WWII, and proud of my relatives and the men and women that are currently serving this Country. God Bless.

**Author's Note: **

**Discretion is advised. This chapter contains subjects not suitable for younger audience.**

Chapter 14

_August 15, 1945_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the perfect time to start a private entry in my brand new diary. The war has ended. At this very moment the streets are filled with celebrating Americans, Australians, New Zealanders, British and the Filipinos. That simple sentence, "the war has ended", brings tears to my eyes. How long have I waited for this moment? It feels like eternity. To think: I was 17 years old when the war started, now I'm 21. _

_Between you and me diary, I have no idea what is to become of me. I have not only my father to care for, but for my aunt and her children. The Americans say my father can live off a pension, which would be provided by the Philippine government. Oh to think, the Philippines as it's own country? To rule under its own democratic conventions. Sadly I'll lose my U.S citizenship. If there is one downside to gaining our independence, then that is it for me. _

_Father had made inquires into our home in Cebu and we had received good news. The house is still intact, only it was looted, but who cares! We have a place to call our own. It has been a long time since I've seen that house, last I was there I was eight years old.. Supposedly it was to be given to my sister when she got married…_

_Aunt Corazon's pregnancy is giving her back pains, so most of the time I am caring for her children. I have been so busy that I cannot even go to the base to see Dick. Hopefully I will be able to see him today, before I leave for Cebu._

_I need to say my goodbyes…_

_Cassandra Cruz_

-w-

Since the announcement of the surrender, the mood has been a festive one. No one could believe that the war had finally ended. The speech made by the Japanese Emperor was broadcast throughout the Philippines, followed by an American announcement that the Japanese surrendered.

Dick was busy shaking hands with his fellow officers. He had been in HQ when he heard the news. He tried to look for Nixon, but was later told he took off in a jeep for Bataan, most likely to see Grace. The atmosphere was still alive and well, but Dick went back to his office to reflect.

It has been a long time coming; now it was over. He fought in both theatres and lived through them. He had only one Purple Heart and that was from the European theatre. How is it that he was still alive and well? If there was one person to thank, than it was God. Dick glanced out the window to see GIs gathered around yelling and jumping. It was a mixture of Paratroopers, Marines, MPs, Rangers, and Aviators; rivalry aside they gathered to celebrate the special occasion. He let out a small chuckle and went back to his desk. It seemed like a good time to start writing back to DeEtta, especially after the letter he had just received from her. It had been about marriage and love, it had been like that for some time now, but now that the war was over, it was something to ponder on.

He was just going over his reply when a soft knock illuminated from his office door. He didn't bother to look up assuming it was Salinski, "Enter."

The door creaked open and instead of slamming shut, all Dick heard was the creak and the sound of the knob twisting. After placing some folders on top of his letter, he glanced up with a blank look, only for it to be replaced with a half grin. Cassandra stood in front of him, a total change from the last time he saw her. She was wearing an American dress and rather dolled up just like at the dance.

"I should have known while everyone is celebrating, you're in here behind your desk working." She greeted him. He shook his head and got up to welcome her. "Happy VJ Day," He chuckled along with her, as he pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back and gave him a kiss on a cheek. "You're going home." Dick's smile faltered slightly, that never crossed his mind during his reflection. Throughout the war, all he thought about was going home. Home, he was going to go home.

"How is everything?" he asked as he led her back to his desk. He pulled his chair out for her to sit on, while he perched on the desk.

"Well everything is grand." He raised an eyebrow as if silently telling her to elaborate. She did, updating him on what was going on and what was to come. He nodded and even added a question or two during her recitation of the past few weeks. "And you? I bet you're excited to go back home!" The excitement in her voice made him laugh, but he nodded in agreement.

"I am," Now it was her turn to give him a look to continue. He did and decided to tell her the concerns and what he wanted to do once he got back home. He had always thought he changed, and was afraid his parents wouldn't recognize him. Cassandra had a laugh and through tears she asked where in the world he got that idea. He ended up laughing as well when he thought about. It was just like her to make him feel at ease. They were so loud that Salinski peeked in to see what was going on. Dick had him get them water, but Salinski did better and brought back tea and biscuits. "Where did get this?"

"Everyone was busy celebrating so I slipped into the officer's mess hall, Sir." He replied. Cassandra hid her smile behind a hand, while Dick just sighed and dismissed him.

"Nix, is corrupting my staff." This caused another bout of laughter shared by the two. It quieted down some as they enjoyed each others company. While Dick stood by the window munching on a biscuit and people watching. Cassandra was looking at his desk, specifically the black and white signed photograph of a pretty woman. She knew right away who that woman was, it was Ms. DeEtta. The young lady who Dick had been writing to since the war started.

"Are you going to marry her?" Her question was random and it broke the silence that had settled between them. Dick swallowed the biscuit, his throat all of a suddenly felt very dry. "I mean you've been writing to each other for so long. She's awfully pretty; this is my first time seeing a picture of her." He took a gulp of his tea, it wasn't working.

"I don't know." He wasn't looking at her when he was addressing her; he was looking at the picture as well. Cassandra was holding it in her hands, giving it a closer inspection. He just stood behind her to look at it as well. "She's a sweet girl and she's been talking about love and marriage, but I just don't know what to say..."

"Now that's a little depressing Dick, you must have some feelings for her."

"I do! Heck if I could I would marry her. She's one fine girl." Cassandra placed the picture back on the desk and turned around and gave Dick a confused look.

"What's stopping you? It's not that hard: You just march right over to her, propose, she says yes, and there you're married!" He gave her a helpless look. Sometimes he forgot how young Cassandra was. She was a good eight years his junior and sadly was never able to go out on dates during the years when she should have been. She had missed out on a lot, so he didn't get frustrated with her innocent questions and assumptions on love.

"It's not that easy Cassie," He went on to explain how it was hard to care for someone, getting a job, their own place, and if they had children. When he got home and was settled with a reasonable job and a place of his own, then perhaps.

"Well I wouldn't care if you didn't have a job, just as long as we were together." He gave her a soft smile, which she returned with a wink. "Then again married to you would be kind of annoying. You're such a sticker for routines." This caused him to throw his head back and laugh.

"You're so innocent Cassandra. You know love isn't easy. It's a rough road that men tread blindly. I can account for that."

"I know! I'm not as innocent as you think! It's just that… When you love someone, you got to tell them, because you never know when you'll ever see them. You need to take that chance, even if it's for one day." He leaned forward so that his arm rested on his thigh as he gave her a questioning look.

"What's brought this little burst of energy? You've meet a GI?" Her cheeks redden at his teasing and pouted.

"Can't a girl dream?" Dick didn't reply but just stare at her for some time. He finally relented and leaned forward and patted her arm.

"Sure kid." Cassandra gave the picture another look before settling down on different channels of conversation.

It was around five in the afternoon when Salinski stuck his head back in "Sir, Colonel Strayer is calling for an impromptu meeting at his office." Both Cassandra and Dick stood up. Dick nodded that he'll be on his way and waited for Salinski to close the door before he spoke. Cassandra beat him to it.

"I should let you go."

"Do you need a ride?" Cassandra shook her head and stopped right in front of his closed door.

"I can walk," she took a deep breath than started again. "Richard, this is going to be the last time I see you. My father had gotten word that our house in Cebu is still standing. We're going to go and live there. Try to start a new life. It's far from here on a totally different island. My father has no intention of returning to Luzon it's too painful, and I can't leave him." She had her head down the whole time she talked, but she finally looked up. "I just want you to know that I'm going to miss you. I'm glad that I got to meet you, even under those conditions. You have no idea how much your friendship and your words have comforted me. I hope you find that peace, you've told me about."

He pulled her against him; he had his arm around her neck the other around her waist. Cassandra on the other hand was hugging him around the middle as tightly as she could. He felt her shake against him, knowing full well that she was crying he kissed her forehead.

"You've become a special person in my life." He kissed her forehead again. "For a young woman, you've managed to do things that would have torn a grown man down. I'm very proud of you, very proud. I'll never forget you, Cassandra Cruz." He pulled back, giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Thank you Richard," She managed to mumble through her staggered breaths. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it her. There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on," Dick called out. He glanced back down at her as she reorganized herself.

"Alright, well, goodbye Dick." She whispered softly. Winters had to smile at the turn about. She was just crying minutes ago, now she looked prim and proper.

"Goodbye Cassie." She gave him one last hug, but he kept her still so he could whisper into her ear. "Hang tough." This earned a giggle from the 21 year old and a gentle smile from the Major. They parted at the stairway him to Strayer and her to Manila Bay.

Unknown to her Winters would send a runner to Speirs, telling him that Cassandra was leaving the next day. He knew all about Ron and Cassandra, even if they didn't know it themselves. It was thanks to Lipton's keen observation and the shared dance between Cassandra and Ronald, that made him realize. He was shocked at first and questioned Lipton, who gave him his opinion on the matter. He never saw it. He was closer to Cassandra and had thought once she had feelings for him. But she denied it with a smile and a shake of her head. It was Ron that had stolen her heart, but has she stolen his as well?

-w-

Later that day Cassandra escorted her father, aunt, and cousins to a boat. They were going to leave for Cebu, while she stayed behind to tie up loose ends. That meant getting death certificates for her mother and sister. She also had a meeting with a U.S military official. The written accounts she took from the refugees were going to be used as war crime evidences.

It was late at night by the time she arrived back at Manila Hotel. General Gibson was still at the Air Base so she had dinner alone, and then retired to her room. She watched as Manila Bay was ablaze with life and sounds of music. The clubs on the beach were open and the owners had no intention of closing them till the wee hours of the morning. Men dressed in their greens and others in their whites poured themselves into the night clubs. She stepped back and decided on taking a long hot bath, her treat for herself on VJ day.

The beautiful porcelain tubs were the only ones that seemed to have survived the looting. It was too heavy for the Japanese to carry and very breakable, Cassandra was thankful for that. She slipped out of her robe and settled herself in the steaming hot water. The water stung as it touched her skin, but only for a second. How long had it been since she had a proper bath? It felt like years, which must be the truth. The water level rose as she sunk deeper, barely reaching the rim of the tub.

Her thoughts lingered on Dick when he told her of his plans. He told her of how Lewis had offered him a job, which was before they knew they were being shipped to the Pacific. He had told Nixon he would think about it and never gave him an answer. His dream was to just work, raise a family, and be given the peace he sought for since the start of war. It was so little but the content look on his face as he recited his wishes was priceless.

Cassandra sighed, letting herself daydream of a life years from now. If she was lucky maybe she'll find some love and peace as well. She didn't leave till the water had cooled down, and the bathroom having trapped the steam felt like a sauna.

She pulled on a fresh chemise and wrapped a robe around herself. She turned on the radio lowering the volume so that it provided a smoothing sound as she brushed her hair. There was a knock on her door. Thinking it was General Gibson checking up on her, she opened it without peeking first.

When she opened the door, she didn't realize that her world would come to a halt. She brought her right hand up to her lips to stifle the escaped gasp of surprise. The familiar smells of after shave, sweat and nature filled her senses, and the heat radiating from him was overpowering. Not only was that overpowering but it was intense gaze that had her rooted to the spot. Those eyes that reminded her of the typhoon seasons in the Pacific; she felt herself drowning in his gaze.

Ron.

They both made no move to touch each other. She stood still, head raised, her eyes drawn to his face. He had not shaved and had stubble, like back in the jungle. His hair was messy, the front had fallen and was swept to the side, but he still looked immaculately handsome. As she studied his face, she unconsciously brought her right hand down and took his, pulling him slowly into her room. He allowed her to guide him in, closing the door softly behind him with his boot. His eyes never wavered from hers, until they were fully into the room. He broke the gaze to survey their surroundings, life as a soldier had left him weary of all situations.

They were standing in a moderately sized room; there was simplicity to the room that remained him of Cassandra. He let his eyes linger on the bed then back to Cassandra, she still held his hand in hers. When she had swung open the door after peeping through a crack, his eyes zoned in what she wore. He must have caught her right after she had taken a bath. Her hair was wet and slightly tussled, and she had a robe wrapped around her. The image of her had him fighting a losing battle against himself. He studied her by dimmed lighting in the room.

Cassandra tore her gaze from his, and turned her head, so she didn't have to look at him. She felt as if she had just run the length of the Philippines, her heart was beating fast, and she felt flushed.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to croak, her throat felt dry. He didn't answer her right away. They were still holding hands; she pulled away and brought her hand up to her chest to hold the robe together.

"Cassandra," He whispered her name, it sounded so right coming from his lips. "Please, look at me." There was a commanding power behind those words, but a hint of desperation as well. She lifted her head back up to stare at him, when she did that a part of her hair fell back behind her shoulder. Ron zeroed in on the unfamiliar feature on Cassandra's neck. It was the gun shot wound she had gotten from that Japanese soldier, during the run. It still looked like it was healing; it was a shade paler than the rest of her skin and bumpy.

He reached out and placed his hand just below the scar, but she jerked under his touch and pulled back. This allowed the hair to fall back into place, covering the scar again.

"What are you doing here Ron? You should be with your men celebrating, make sure they don't get into trouble." He shook his head, and took a step forward.

"The men could take care of themselves for a few hours." He made a move to touch her, but stopped and lowered his hand to his side. "I wanted to see you again." They stood still, and again he reached for her, this time she didn't pull back. He let his hand creep to the back of her head, and closed the small distance between him and her. Since he was taller, she rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle. His other arm hung by his side. They stood there for some time, quiet, just holding each other.

"Why?" Cassandra was the first to break the silence. Her question came out more like a plea than a question. Ron's eyes squinted in concern and pulled back slightly to look down at her, only to be greeted by the top of her head. "Why do you this to me?" she asked again.

"Do what?"

"I don't know," she muttered into his shirt. Truthfully she didn't, the way she felt around Ronald Speirs was something entirely new and it frightened her. He moved his hand down from her hair to the back of her neck, rubbing it slowly. Than his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of the scar, Cassandra shivered but she kept her face buried into his shirt. She made no move to stop him as he tucked her hair behind her ear, allowing him more room to inspect the scar. Still with the same hand he tilted her head to the side, and ran his fingers over her jaw line before letting it caress her neck, but not touching the scar. The moment his hand caressed her, Cassandra moved her hands to the front of his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of his long sleeved army uniform button shirt.

"Where did you get this?" His chest rumbled when he spoke, and she didn't realize how close he was till she felt his breath fan her ear. She held back a whimper that tried to escape her lips. He moved his hand just below the scar, but traced it with his index finger, sending unfamiliar sensations throughout her body.

"When we were running away from the Japanese," he stopped his hand and frowned. She had this for awhile and it was only now that he recognized it? He mentally cursed himself for being thoughtless and careless. So it was Cassandra that reports had as the only injured refugee to San Fernando. He glanced down at the scar noting how it raised above her skin, but it didn't take away the need for him to feel her skin. Without thinking about his actions, Ron bent down and pressed his lips against the scar.

Cassandra gasped with surprise, she never knew how sensitive that scar was. Ron pulled her closer when she jumped, crushing her hands between their upper bodies. She tried to look down so she wouldn't have to look at him, but she couldn't, she had no choice but to look up.

When their eyes locked on each other again, Cassandra could hardly breathe. His face was just barely inches away from hers, and his gaze had her rooted to the spot. It was her first time to look at him up close, and it surprised her that his eyes weren't brown. They were actually green, like his army garb. She watched him as he licked his lips, than slowly lowered his face to hers.

"Close your eyes," He whispered. Ron didn't kiss her right away instead he rubbed his nose against hers, but when he let his lips brush over hers, it made her heart jump. It wasn't Cassandra's first kiss. She had her share in Hawaii, but none so overpowering as the one that Ron had given her and it was only a chaste one. Since he met no resistance, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

As he moved his lips over hers, he moved his hand to the front of his chest and detached one of Cassandra's hands from his rumbled shirt. He pulled away and bestowed a soft kiss on her palm than her inner wrist. Ron was mimicking her kiss from that night. She gave him a soft smile and brought both her hands up to his face, so that she was cupping it. She stood on her toes, and felt his arm around her flex giving her more support. She mimicked his kisses from that night also, which seemed like ages ago. She brushed her lips against his forehead, his eyelids, than the corner of his lips, where it lingered. He moved his head and captured her lips with his. He brushed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance, which she allowed.

The sensations were unbelievable as he deepen the kiss to match their hunger for each other. It was only when she thought she was about to faint from lack of oxygen and pleasure, did she tear her mouth from his. Ron was pleasantly surprise at his labor breathing from the kiss, but he did find out one thing: that Cassandra wasn't a novice when it came to kissing. He pulled the tie on the rope apart, and snaked his hand to her waist. She was wearing a thin silk chemise underneath. He couldn't help but smirk at the blush that darkened her cheeks.

"I've never done anything but kiss…" She blurted his hand stopped at the small of her back. His jaw muscle twitched, but he should have realized that. Cassandra was 17 years old when the war started. That was usually the time when boys and girls started having interest in each other. During her years when she should have been on dates; she was hiding in the jungles with a group of fighters and her father. Recently turned 21, an age when she should be settling with her new husband, not trying to pick up pieces to a shattered life. Now he was making it worse by wanting to take something, that shouldn't be his in the first place.

He released her from his tight embrace, and tried to step back but she would not release him.

"Cassandra I shouldn't have-"

He was quieted with a hush, and was rewarded with a soft kiss. Ron lost all control once more and gathered her up into his arms. She kissed him back with the same ferocity, willing herself not to cry in front of him. This man she had secretly given her heart to, and now was giving her most prized procession.

"Don't leave me," She whispered feverishly against his lips when they finally parted. Ron didn't say anything but scoop her into his arms and took the few steps to the bed. He lowered her first, watching the robe fall on either side of her so he could see the chemise that covered her. Finished admiring her body, he looked down at her face. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen from their kiss. If anything she looked perfect to him, he lowered himself over her and resumed kissing her.

Ron groaned into her mouth when she pressed her body against his, the feel of her womanly curves had his blood rushing southbound, and his head lightheaded. Has it really been that long since he bedded a woman? That just the feel of her body against his was enough to get him aroused? He pushed back, grounding his groin against her, a soft mewl of pleasure escaped her lips which caused him to smile. He finally left her lips alone and let his lips trail down her jaw line to her neck, making sure it was the one with the scar. He than dratted out with the tip of his tongue and traced the scar, Cassandra squirmed under his treatment, her hands coming up around his back, grabbing at his shirt.

"Take this off," She muttered into his ear, yanking at his shirt. Ron chuckled at her impatience and complied. He sat up, bringing her up with him, and kissed her once more. He had her straddling his lower body. As they kissed he trailed his hands from her thighs up the front of her so that she gasped at the feel of his hands brushing against her breasts. As swiftly as the pleasure came from his wander hands, they were gone only to push the robe off Cassandra's body. He marveled at her skin tone which was drastically different from him. It looked as if she was dipped in honey and sprinkled over with gold dust. She lowered her head and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off for him. He still had an undershirt, which he pulled off himself in haste.

In a child like matter Cassandra reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling how warm and smooth it was under her touch. Ron stayed very still allowing her to explore and satisfy her curiosity, he was just as curious of her body as she was of his. He had never been with a woman of a different race. She kept one hand on his shoulder for balance while the other moved down his chest to his stomach, at once his muscles harden at her touch. She was so engrossed with what she was doing, Ron let out a hiss when she pressed her lower half to his. When he opened his eyes he found her giving him a concern look, her hand had stop its movement, just above the pant line. He had to bite back a groan.

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered. Her hair had fallen so that it tickled his chest.

"No," he replied. "You'll hear a lot of that tonight, don't worry." At his words a deep blush raised to her cheeks, and to Ron's delight it went down to the top of her breasts. "Are you sure about this, Cassie?" She gave him a slow smile and nodded; he returned the smile and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's my turn." He leaned forward and captured her lips. Afterwards he made his way down, kissing her shoulder; his fingers dragged the thin strap down her arm. He grinned into her collar bone when he felt her shake her other shoulder so that they strap fell on its own. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up a little. Cassandra gasped with surprise with her top fell down, she quickly raised her hand to cover herself, but Ron stopped her. He lowered her hand to her side so that he held it down with his own. He kissed her once more, leaving her breathless.

"Ron," She whispered his name. He glanced up from licking her clavicle, waiting for her to finish what she had to say. "Please, could you turn off the lights?" He gave her a nod and released her from his hold. She was nervous, that was understandable. The night stand was by the head of the bed, so it wasn't too far. Ron decided to get up anyway, he'll just take off his boots and pants in the dark.

Cassandra had to blink hard a few times as she eyes got accustomed to the dark. It was pitch black, it wasn't until she felt the edge of the bed dip did she know where Ron was. She hastily brought the straps up around her shoulders. She listened carefully as Ron untied one boot and took it off, the second one followed. The bed again moved as he got up. Cassandra moved forward on her knees, one hand out in front of her, till it collided with a warm solid form, which stopped her in her tracks.

Since one of her senses was cut off, the rest were on full alert. Cassandra listened to his breathing as she moved her hand up his chest, her fingers dancing on his shoulders, then down his arm to his hand. Once her hand connected with his, she heard an intake followed by a deep exhale. Her hand was on top of his which was on top of his belt buckle.

"Let me do it," She whispered, surprised at the husky tone of her voice. Cassandra sat up straight on her knees and brought her other hand up to assist on unbuckling his belt. He had moved his hand to her shoulder, while the other brought her head close, her forehead resting on his chin. Her hands shook slightly when she finally finished and heard his pants fall to the ground. At once she withdrew her hands and was about to move back, when his grip around her shoulder tightened. She glanced up, her eyes had adjusted and now she could make out an outline.

"Are you scared?" His voice blended with the music in the background. Cassandra shook her head, truthfully she was scared witless. Her brash behavior at helping him unbuckle his pants was now an embarrassing memory in her mind. Ron didn't give her time to dwell on the memory; he brought her back up to kiss him. He started off slow, edging them back into the bed and him on top of her. Cassandra was so lost in the kiss that once she felt his move her chemise up, she stiffen. Ron stopped as well and got up on his elbows so he could look down at her.

"We can stop if you want." He offered. He wouldn't be too thrilled if she did say yes.

"No," Her voice was soft, but Ron heard the right answer. He gave her a soft smile and bend down to kiss her again, while his hand, slowly so not to scare her, trailed down the front of her body. She moved her body closer to his, as a soft sigh escaped from her lips. Ron couldn't stop the satisfied smirk from appearing on his lips. His hand went back up to her shoulder, taking up down, then the other. Satisfied he got up most more on one elbow this time. He had stopped kissing her, but her eyes were still closed, he brought his hand to the middle of her chest and laid it there. Her heart was thumping like crazy; at least he wasn't the only one in that department.

He listened to her breathing, and then slowly he grabbed just a tiny bit of the chemise and started to pull down. Cassandra arched her back as the silk chemise was pulled from her body down to her legs, which she finished by kicking it off. Automatically she raised her arms to cover her chest, but Ron was quicker and rolled back on top of her. The sudden feel of naked flesh upon naked flesh had them moaning in unison.

"Look at me," He demanded as he finally came out from the lust haze. She slowly open her eyes, her blush was still there. He gave her cheek a soft caress, which made its way through her hair. "You're so beautiful."

"You've never talked this much before," She joked. The little comment earned a half grin from Ron. She was trying to make light of the situation. He closed the gap and nudged his nose against hers, but not touching her lips. Cassandra raised her head and captured his lips. As they kissed Ron's hands weren't idle, he caressed and grope places that had Cassandra gasping out of shock and pleasure. She wasn't as skilled as him, and kept her hands to just rubbing his back and combing through his hair. As he moved Cassandra stiffen at the feeling of something hot and hard against the lower part of her stomach. She knew what it was; late night girl chats in boarding school enlightened her on the male anatomy.

He placed a soft kiss just below her ear, as he did that, he hooked a hand behind her knee, lifted her leg and placed it around his hips. The new sensations had Cassandra mewling in pleasure and Ron holding back a moan. She rocked her hips against his, he had to hold her hips in place, or else he would lose control. Once he was in control he lifted himself to look into her eyes. They were wide and he could sense some trepidation from her.

"Hey," She gave him a smile, but it didn't make it all the way. "I won't lie its going to hurt, but only for a little while." She nodded that she understood.

It took all his will power and control to not rush and get his fulfillment. Once he had entered her, her hands flew to his back and her lips against his shoulder. He was going very slowly, but once he felt her nails on his back, he knew he had reached the barrier.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do," She managed to say; the words blew Ron back a few paces. I do, last time he heard that was from his ex-wife when he married her. He pushed that thought away and nodded. He pushed his way through quickly and heard her try to muffle her cry against him. He winced at the painful cry, he was doing this to her. She wasn't the only one in pain; he could feel her nails digging into his skin. He went slowly allowing her body to get use to the new motions. It wasn't long till her gasps turned into pleasure and she was meeting his trusts with her own. He placed a hand on her waist to hold her in place, which caused her to arch herself into him. She met him trust for trust, and moan for moan.

Soon Cassandra started to feel overwhelmed with a new sensation. It started from the core of her being and spread like wildfire throughout her body. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure pushed her to the limit. The roaring sound in her ears reminded her of the sea, through the fog she heard Ron yell her name, before collapsing on top of her. Ron had to catch his breath, and then he finally slid off her. Instead of pulling her to him, he got up from the bed.

The sudden abandonment left her cold and very vulnerable. At once she turned her back to him and hugged her arms around her sweaty chest. She waited for the sound of the door slamming shut. Instead she heard him rumble around then the window cracked open. She still had her back to him; the bed dipped low again and allowed him to roll her back to face him. He had his pants on, but not his belt and held the chemise in one hand, a towel in the other.

"Come on," She got up and gave him a curious look. He just patted her down and wiped her inner thighs quickly, before depositing it on the floor. Like a little child she held her arms in the air and allowed him to dress her in the chemise. Finished he pulled her to him and lowered himself with her on top of him on to the bed. Cassandra was the first to fall asleep under Ron's wandering fingers that combed through her hair.

Cassandra was the first to wake up, and winced when she moved her legs. She was unbelievably sore down there; although her situation brightened when she felt Ron's arm around her stomach. She had moved during the night and was sleeping on her side, her back to him, and he was pressed up against her. Images of last night flash through her head, causing a deep blush to escape.

She bit on her lower lip and held her breath as she turned around slowly, so that she could face him. The only sign that made her think he was awake was that he moved on to his back, but pulled her so that she was semi lying on top of him. Her eyes traveled over his face, landing on his lips, they were partly open. She wanted to kiss them but held back and kept to her observations.

He looked so handsome when he was sleep. The small worry lines that occupied the corner of his eyes and his forehead were smoothed out. His stubble was more pronounced against his skin. She reached up and lightly traced where the lines would have been. At once Cassandra glanced down at her skin color against his, they were different. Her dark skin lightened in areas that weren't kissed by the sun, but his body was one full solid color. There was also a slight dust of freckles on his chest and on his upper arms.

Cassandra wished she could stay in his arms forever; she would be content and happy. As much as she dreamed about that certain future, she knew it would never happen. This was a one night deal, just one night together before they went on with their separate lives. The very thought made Cassandra sick to her stomach, she circled her arm around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew full well what she was getting herself into when she allowed Ron to keep going, now the consequences were a little too hard to bear.

She thought back to their first conversation, harsh and hurtful, to their last one before she left the mountains, supporting and safe. Then when they stayed those few hours together in the nurses' barracks, he was attentive and actually approachable. She had fallen in love with a man who she had only a total of three conversations with and knew nothing about. She snuggled closer to him as her thoughts raced around her head. Grace had asked her that night when Ron left and she arrived back from the dance. Why? Why was she so taken by Captain Speirs?

Because he needed something that Cassandra could only give, love.

She loved him. Cassandra raised herself up slowly, as not to wake him up, and moved so that her lips hovered just slightly over his. He really was handsome when he slept. A single tear made a small path down her cheek, but it stopped at the corner of her lips. The tip of her tongue darted out, the salt tingled her taste buds.

"I love you," she whispered. He didn't move, nothing. She knew nothing would happen and sunk back down to lay her head on his chest; But the weigh from her shoulders were lifted and she smiled as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

He waited till she had fallen asleep; he had hoped she didn't notice him stiffen when she whispered those words. He awoke the moment she moved, since the war he had been a light sleeper. Instead of letting her know he was awake, he pretended. He felt her light touch as she traced the contours of his face, when she laid her head down on his shoulder, and when she barely touched her lips with his to whisper.

I love you.

Did she really? How could she love a monster like him? If she knew what he did in Europe would she still love him? He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep, before glancing down he could only see the top of her head. When he read the letter from his ex-wife, she had written that she loved him. He highly doubted that she did, it was easy to say those words, easier if you write them.

He raised a hand to caress Cassandra's silky locks that covered the upper part of her back, but stopped himself. This young woman who had gone through life suffering loses after loses, still had love and hope. He had thrown away hope a long time ago, and love on the front doorsteps of a cottage in Aldbourne. Who was he to take something from her? To take a love which could be given to some other man, who would return her love back? But if he were to see her in another man's arms, he would be crushed. To see another man make her happy, when it could be him…

Could be him…

He watched her move in her sleep, now her face was angled up towards him. His eyes were drawn to her delicate features that looked innocent against the morning light. She deserved a better life, a good husband, and a big family. He felt the familiar stirrings in his heart, a part that he thought died a long time ago. Ron closed his eyes to regain control over his emotions then opened them again. He had to edge himself off the bed, laying Cassandra's head on the pillow that he was just occupying. After years of war he became a fast dresser, and in five minutes was about finished tying up his boots. Cassandra slept on, oblivious to Ron's movements. When he was finished Ron went to the side that Cassandra was on and kneeled before it. He studied her for a few minutes than reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers dance on her back before pulling away.

He was doing the right thing.

Speirs left the hotel room just as quietly as he came in. It was around breakfast time that he arrived back with Lipton's jeep. None of his officers knew where he went, not even Lipton, although Lipton had an inkling. Captain Speirs didn't need to explain himself and went right to business after breakfast with Lipton by his side.

-w-

After the two devastating Atomic bomb drops over Japan and a slight change in the unconditional surrender, the war ended on August 14, 1945. It wouldn't be till September 2, 1945 on the USS Missouri in Tokyo Bay, would the Japanese Instrument of Surrender be signed and made official. The surrender of South East Asia soon followed.

Strayer never got his wish. In the end General Gibson and his 11th Airborne were given the honors to escort General MacArthur to Tokyo, on August 28, 1945. The 101st Airborne were sent to Hawaii to finally be one whole unit. Major Winters and Captain Nixon remained until October, where Winters took a ship back to the United States. Nixon however stayed in Hawaii with a certain dark haired exotic beauty of the East. Or that was at least how Nixon described Grace to his mother in a letter. Major Richard Winters arrived home a few weeks after docking in San Francisco, to his family and his hometown Lanchester, Pennsylvania. He met DeEtta one last time, sadly that was as far as their relationship went.

Both Lewis and Grace stayed in Hawaii for a year. After a year Lewis was summoned back to the States, specifically to New York, his mother was staying in a hospital there. The pair made their home in Princeton, New Jersey. Racism was still something to contend with, but both Grace and Lewis managed it well. Richard still had no job when Lewis called him with two offers: A job and a visit. Richard moved there and got married to a woman named Ethel in 1948. Ethel was the only woman who could understand Dick without a said word between them. It was a nice trick when they had guests.

Grace and Lewis got married on October 15, 1951 despite the racial laws set against them. They had a small wedding which consisted of Cassandra as the maid of honor and Richard as the best man. Lewis kept his promise and took Grace all over the world. Their first stop was a cabin in the Swiss Alps.

Captain Ronald Speirs kept to his word and stayed in the Army. He was transferred out of Easy when the last Toccoa man was discharged or placed into another outfit. He was sent stateside till the start of the Korean War on June 25, 1950, he commanded a rifle company until the armistice was signed on July 27, 1953.

I stayed with my father, aunt, two boy cousins, and the new addition a baby girl. I opted out of returning to Hawaii to finish my studies; instead I finished my degree in social and international affairs in U.P Cebu. On June 1949 I was given a job as Junior Secretary to the Philippines Ambassador. I relocated my family to Manila in order to fulfill my job. My father, Caesar Cruz, passed away in October 1949. He now lies in a family plot between my mother and sister. Very soon my job relocated me once more to Washington D.C. I adopted my youngest cousin, Jade and brought her with me, to be educated in America. Once in Washington D.C I became known as Asia's Marshall Plan.

Before I left the Philippines I was able to sit in Patricio Pacificdor's trial. He was captured a year after Betty's death in his hometown of San Fernando. Pacificdor was sentenced to life in prison in the Philippines for premeditation of sabotage against the new government. He was transferred into an American holding soon after. There were over three hundred witnesses at his case. He was considered a God among the Huks and riots erupted daily during his trial. Manila had to call a state of emergency, but with the help of American forces the Huks were pushed back. It made me sick that even in defeat Patricio had the last laugh, but not for long.

In March of 1949 he was sentenced to death with one account of manslaughter and two accounts of attempted murder on Dr. Calvin Calloway and Mrs. Anne Franklin.

I started up correspondences with Grace and Richard, although my job made it impossible for me to visit. But my living quarters made it possible for Carwood Lipton and his family to come visit me during the holidays or vacations. My time was divided between traveling to and from: Washington D.C, California, Philippines, and Hawaii. My trips to the Philippines and Hawaii tampered to a yearly visit, when I was permanently placed in Washington D.C as consulate general of the Philippine Embassy. I was the first woman in the Philippine Government to achieve such prestigious rank. My job included regaling the consuls numerous jobs as well as keep diplomatic channels open, between the Philippines and the United States.

I never written or communicated with Ronald Speirs, after that night. It seemed only right to keep that goodbye as it was. I never married nor had any relations after Ronald, much to Grace's dismay. It just seemed like I didn't need it. I lived through a war that I thought would never end. I had seen my country gain it's independence, which it had fought for, for so long. I am a leader among my government. I still have my friends and I'm a mother.

I am content.


End file.
